


冬天来了.mov

by flymetothemoon16



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Feels, Canon Compliant, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Christine Everhart is a bitch pass it on, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, Fluffy Ending, Homophobia, M/M, Mild Kink, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, News Media, Oral Sex, Porn Video, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post civil war where everyone gets along, Protective Steve Rogers, Public Relations, Restraints, Rimming, Romance, Scott is just happy to be an Avenger, Sex Tapes, Social Media, Stealth suit, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve and Bucky stand up for their relationship, Stucky - Freeform, Stucky Big Bang 2016, Tony is having none of their shit, Top Steve Rogers, White collar bigotry, a lot more feels than I anticipated, bucky and steve make a sex tape, by making a sex tape, celebrity sex tapes, its for a good cause, mild choking, mild spanking, negative reactions, people ship them, positive reactions, standing up to homophobia, steve and bucky basically invent Stucky, steve loves bucky, steve wears the stealth suit, video tape, 打完这么多标签真是累死我了
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16
Summary: “你知道我对当前的情况最想改变的是哪一点么？我想改变社会对于真正的，成熟的我做出的决定的反应，我他妈想爱谁就爱谁。我也确实是这样做的，巴基，我爱你。我只是想让所有人都意识到这一点。”巴基听到史蒂夫的话没有动弹。过了一会儿，他看向他，突然瞪大了眼睛好像想到了什么。“所以……为什么我们不让他们看看？”史蒂夫只是迷惑的看了他一眼，巴基露出一个色眯眯的笑容。“既然他们早就知道我们搞到一起了，为什么我们不给他们一点真正让他们吓尿的东西呢？”史蒂夫眨眨眼。他几乎是立刻明白了巴基说的是什么意思“巴基，你是建议我们拍部色情片么？”在平行世界里内战和平结束，但是整个世界无法接受美国队长是个基佬的事实，史蒂夫和巴基决定拍一部性爱录影带正式出柜。录影带公布于众之后整个网络几近瘫痪。托尼需要更多酒精才能接受这堆破事儿……





	1. 疑心初生

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Winter_Is_Cumming.mov](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873276) by [The_Nerd_Alert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Nerd_Alert/pseuds/The_Nerd_Alert). 



> 译：唠逼

现在太早了，妈的。休息日怎么会这么早起床。阳光明媚，树叶沙沙作响鸟儿欢愉的叫着，向屋里睡得香甜的人们预示着这将是个温暖而适宜外出的好天气。

巴基打了个哈欠，把脑袋埋在枕头里。他用胳膊抱着枕头，希望他还能感受到盖在左手上的布料冰凉的触感。太让人失望了，真的。即使是现在，七十年过去了，他还是记得两条胳膊的时候那些真实的感觉。他还记得棉布床单的手感，手掌拂过的时候那种细微的沙沙声还有那种暖融融的感觉，又或是冬天的时候摸到的凉冰冰的门把手。他还记得两只手一起拂过几缕金色的头发，丝滑而浓密的头发穿过他的指缝，回味无穷。现在，他只能勉强从金属手臂感受到模糊的压感，给他的大脑送去信号叫他抓紧，或者松开手指，或者应该怎么甩动才是对的。全都是机械的，没有一丝生气。

在他右边，床稍微动了下，随着对方身体的动作整个床垫都跟着颤了颤。温暖的皮肤贴着他的右手，一只手滑到了他光裸的后背上，一点一点的抚摸着他的脊柱然后把手掌放到他的脖子上。巴基笑了，继续把脸埋在枕头里装睡。他能听到从床的另一边传来的愉快的抽气声，那只温暖的大手顺着他的脖子慢慢地往下滑，顺着后背一路滑到股缝。看形势正好，那只手干脆把毯子从他后背上掀到大腿上，正好露出他的屁股。

在那使坏的手摸到他的屁股挑逗他之前，巴基的右手把它拍到一边然后抱住了手的主人结实的腰，拽住蠢蠢欲动的另一只手。“想都别想。”

“噢，我刚刚玩到有意思的地方呢，”旁边响起了史蒂夫的声音。

巴基笑了，从枕头里抬起头难为情地看了史蒂夫一眼。“你今天就是要搞事情对不对？”八记看了一眼床头的钟，生气的看了他一眼。“队长，现在还不到早上七点。”

“对不起。我只是觉得我等不到你这个小懒蛋自己起床然后才能欣赏你的屁股，”史蒂夫说，像是雕刻家抚摸着完美的作品一样抚摸着巴基。他动了动，从床上坐起来可怜兮兮地看着吧唧。他和巴基一样赤身裸体，毯子正好盖在他的老二以上的位置。真可惜。巴基躺的位置已经能看到布料下面支起的小帐篷了。

“好了，帮我个忙，等你想到真正有意思的事情再把我叫起来好吗。”巴基反驳道。他转过身去，史蒂夫把头靠在他的金属手臂上的时候，还是忍不住笑了。他能看到昨天晚上他留在史蒂夫脖子上的吻痕，现在那苍白的皮肤上已经不剩什么了。“我们俩可以来段探戈，要是你知道我是什么意思的话。”

“哦，原来是这么回事儿啊。”史蒂夫笑眯眯的靠到巴基身边。他亲了巴基一下，把他推到床上去这样他就能覆到他身上了。“你现在足够清醒了吗？又或者我应该再让你睡会儿？因为我可是清醒极了而且觉得有点寂寞。”为了强调他的话，史蒂夫把腿挤进巴基的腿缝里轻轻地蹭了蹭。

巴基被这一下刺激的一抽气。他自己的下面瞬间就起反应了。喉咙里压抑着发出一声呻吟，对史蒂夫的动作完全无法抵抗。他的脑袋在枕头里滚了滚，好不容易睁开眼睛，“天啊，这不公平，”他咕哝着抱怨道。不过，他还是不自觉的把双腿绕到史蒂夫的大腿后面环住了他。“你可要温柔点啊，昨晚你一点都没让我好过。”

“还疼么？”史蒂夫问。正在亲吻巴基颈侧的史蒂夫抬起头隐约有些担忧地看着他。

“没有，”巴基说。他盯着史蒂夫，抛了个媚眼勾引他，然后把自己的腿收紧了点。他突然开始动了起来，把他逐渐涨大的那活儿抵着史蒂夫的大腿缝蹭动起来。“是你的话就不会疼，队长。我是想说，我甚至想为了你早点起来，那种事嘛。要是你问我有什么深意的话那可就有的讲了。”

“你真是个混蛋，”史蒂夫笑着。他笑着笑着气喘吁吁地喘了起来，顶弄着巴基的屁股作为回应。他又硬又热的鸡巴早就贴在巴基的大腿上，慢慢地顺着腿缝滑动着。他没有再多犹豫，俯下身去用舌尖描摹着巴基的金属手臂，滑到粗糙的边缘的时候亲了亲他手臂上的星星。“你现在清醒多了吗？我是说，要是你真的还想睡觉的话，我可以去洗个澡……非常长，让人精疲力尽的澡，除了我的双手和你最喜欢的沐浴乳以外没什么能帮到我的了。”

巴基咕哝着。看史蒂夫冲他坏笑翻了个白眼，脑袋又落回枕头上哀嚎一声。“哇喔，你才是混蛋，竟然威胁我。为什么我还要和你上床？”

“因为你爱我？”史蒂夫无辜地说。“而且你的生活里不能没有我。”

巴基睁开眼对着史蒂夫笑笑。“也许你说的对。但是有一件事我非常确定？你话太多了。”

巴基露出个色眯眯的表情，抬起身来用手搂过史蒂夫的后背。把他拉下来，急不可耐的开始亲吻他。史蒂夫立马开始回应。他手向下托住巴基的屁股让两人的大腿贴得更紧。他挑逗的磨蹭着，肉棒顺着巴基依然过分敏感的后穴一下下的戳着。“哦很好，不管怎么样你还是会为了我起床的。我估计我也可以给你来一段美好的起床炮。至于你之前的问题？我可不绝对不会那么容易放过你，中士。”

“这才是我的乖孩子，”巴基说。鼻子里喘着粗气，巴基在屁股不断地被撞击的情况下喘息着。“看在上帝的份上，罗杰斯，”他在亲吻的间隙呻吟道。“他妈的去把润滑剂拿来准备着。”

史蒂夫哼哼一声表示同意，从巴基身上下来一点在床边的抽屉里拿出一瓶。他把东西扔到床上就赶紧继续回去亲吻巴基。他色情地拿舌头舔舐了自己的齿间，几乎是立刻就露出牙奔着巴基的喉咙啃咬了起来，那晒黑的小麦色皮肤如此的诱人。他一边吮吸一边标记领地一般的在巴基的皮肤上留下印记，一边摸向他身体的侧面，身体上留下了星星点点的红色的掐痕。

巴基呻吟的声音更大了。他愉快的收紧了双腿让两人贴的更近一些，史蒂夫的动作让他们俩都陷入一触即发的状态。巴基的脑袋枕在柔软的枕头上，静静地感受着史蒂夫在她脖子上吮出吻痕，脑子因为快感而有些放空。每一次轻轻地啃咬，每一次史蒂夫的指尖划过他的肌肤，都在提醒他这些爱痕消失的有多快。他的身体陶醉在史蒂夫的触碰当中，心思却像平时一样涣散，脑海里闪过一些战时的片段。

没过一会儿，巴基就在记忆的折磨下颤抖起来，他扭着肩膀护住自己的喉咙。本该是唇舌摩擦着他的皮肤的快感，突然变成了针管扎进肉里的刺痛，他不受控制的想要去防卫自己，想要阻止一切。

他花了好一会儿才缓了过来，史蒂夫用手指轻轻地抚摸着他的眉毛把他带回现实中来。他抬头去看史蒂夫，发现他担忧地充满保护欲的看着自己。巴基本来是有些尴尬自己竟然躲开史蒂夫的抚摸，他真的这么干了。但是他跟自己说，我已经有很大进步了。他没有发疯揍别人，也没有真的反击。如果他记忆闪回的结果不过是躲开男朋友的服侍，而不是想也不想的打回去，那他绝对做的没错。

不过，他还是忍不住虚张声势地对着史蒂夫露出一个不在意的微笑，不想让他担心。“对不起，只是在想....我还是很生气那些蠢货夺走了我淤青的能力。仅此而已。”

史蒂夫还是担忧地盯着他好一会儿。他打量着巴基的脸，想看他到底是不是在撒谎，又或者该不该停下他们正在做的事。

巴基知道史蒂夫才不管他到底恢复了多久。只要他露出一点想要自己待会儿的信号，史蒂夫会立刻退后给他充分的空间。这也是为什么巴基永远感激他美丽而固执的爱人的原因。

最后，史蒂夫看上去似乎找到了自己想要的答案，表情变得温和多了。他哼哼着摇了摇头，把嘴唇贴在巴基的喉咙上轻柔地摩擦着。“是啊，好吧，没有那些倒霉蛋，你现在就不在我身边了，所以我还有点感谢他们的。”

“但是。不能向全世界展示你到底有个多好的男朋友一点意思都没有。如果他们不知道我一有机会就能让你的老二起立的话，要怎么让他们嫉妒我呢？”巴基说。

“这个倒是可以好好想想。”说完，史蒂夫又压回巴基身上，温柔地在他的皮肤上啃出一串红色的爱痕，深情地拥吻他。他用胳膊揽住巴基的腰，把他拉得更近一点，鸡巴正好抵在他的后穴上，一下下的戳着那紧致的穴口但又没真的插进去，只这么磨蹭着。

巴基的呻吟声充斥着整个房间，他的指尖钳进了史蒂夫的后背里。不过，正当他们准备干点正事的时候，史蒂夫的斯塔克电话开始响了起来。那尖锐的如同军队礼乐一般的铃声比号角还要吵，巴基生气的低吼。

史蒂夫正想起身，巴基更用力的抱住了史蒂夫的肩膀摇了摇头。“不行。别管他。”他坚持道。他把史蒂夫拽回来继续接吻，十分得意自己这么容易就能把史蒂夫的注意力夺回来。之前的惊吓已经平复了下来（他允许自己每天出现一次恐慌的情况），他的心思已经全部回到了这位金发的超级战士身上，只想让他的鸡巴再操到自己的屁股里。巴基的注意力高度集中，完全不想浪费一秒，来啊把你的肉棒用力地插进来。

有时候事情就是不能随你的心意，电话又开始响了，在安静的房间里显得更吵了。巴基突然想起来那个倒霉催的机器是怎么运作的了。托尼·斯塔克，他以前的大麻烦，故意给史蒂夫的电话安了什么程序，如果史蒂夫故意不接电话的话就会一遍比一遍更响。每个人都知道是怎么回事儿：史蒂夫接电话总是很及时的，除非他正在忙活跟巴基有关的事情。所以，史蒂夫唯一不接电话的时候就是上床的时候。

多亏了托尼天生的幽默感，他给那个鬼东西编了程序让它要多响有多响，以此提醒其他的复仇者这对儿小情侣准备跳裸体探戈而不是跟他们一起去吃晚饭。可能是团队会议，又或者是什么其他集合之类的，事后大家总会一脸我懂得的表情调戏队长和巴基，因为所有人都能听到那该死的铃声响个没完没了，而且《星光灿烂的旗帜》（斯塔克设定的曲目，真是谢谢你了钢铁侠）也没法让两根九十岁的鸡巴冷静下来。

“巴基——”史蒂夫在接吻的间隙嘀咕着。他又尝试着起来，给那边的电话一个气尿了的眼神。“巴基……我得去接……”

“不准去！”巴基抱怨道。“我两天前才刚等到你回来。别又去接任务，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫叹了口气。电话第三次响了，音量达到最大，他恋恋不舍的从热吻中脱身出来。至少他表情是很后悔的，巴基这么想着。“对不起……应该是工作上的事。”

“工作他妈的非要和我的屌过不去，就是这么回事儿，”巴基气呼呼的。他跌回床上，动作夸张的滚到床垫边上看着史蒂夫起身走过去，全身赤裸地穿过房间去拿电话。“屁股不错啊，队长，”巴基赞叹道，懒洋洋的躺在那里笑着欣赏队长的身材。

史蒂夫回头看巴基，沮丧的拿起电话贴到耳朵上。“托尼，要是这次你又说这是什么‘复仇者早午餐日’的话，我他妈的绝对杀了你。”

巴基听着，用手掌托着下巴笑眯眯地看着自己的爱人。他喜欢史蒂夫对别人发火的样子。有一次他和克林特对练的时候，气的训斥斯科特，因为他偷偷地拖住队长好让克林特占上风。即使是现在，巴基想起史蒂夫冲着斯科特大喊大叫还是觉得好笑。还有一次山姆和罗迪两人一起拦着史蒂夫和一群机车党打起来，那还是一次卧底任务。史蒂夫实在是忍不了那群智障要让他大庭广众的喝一杯马丁尼（巴基自己曾经喝过三杯，所以他完全理解为什么史蒂夫觉得生气）。

说回眼前，巴基只能听到史蒂夫这边说的话，看着史蒂夫的怒气慢慢消融变得顺从。“一切都好吗？”巴基问，他才不在乎自己现在听起来多么不耐心。他们本来要来一发的，妈的。去他妈的复仇者早餐日。

史蒂夫看了巴基一眼，举起一根指头示意他等一会儿然后又看向另一边的墙面。本来皱着的眉头也舒展开了笑得喘不过气来。“是……我知道了。九点整，知道了。我马上就过去……”史蒂夫停顿了下，等另一边的人说完然后笑着说。“好的。好的，知道了。我会穿好衣服的。知道了……好的。很快就到。”

最后，通话终于结束，史蒂夫把电话挂上抱歉地看了一眼巴基。“我想我要走了。”

巴基皱着眉头。他坐了起来，后背倚在床头板上，怒气冲冲的看着打断他们好事儿的电话。他知道史蒂夫刚刚接了电话已经不生气了，但还是好奇电话的内容是什么。“让我猜猜，他们还是让我继续休假，是吧？”

“对，”史蒂夫说。他屁股靠在衣柜上双手交叉在赤裸的胸前。“这次任务我不能带你一起去了。”

巴基哀嚎着。他滚到床上，用金属胳膊蒙住眼睛咒骂着。他不管自己现在有多幼稚。也许抱怨的足够多的话，史蒂夫就会说“去他妈的”然后和他待在床上呢。“又这样？他们知道我们是最佳组合的，为什么又让我休息？”

史蒂夫怪怪的看了巴基一眼。“你在开玩笑吧？波西尼亚的任务你还没有点觉悟么？就是那次，你知道的，你忙着救我差点让目标队伍逃跑的那次，我根本不需要你去救的好吗？我觉得我们俩配合的太过分了才比较符合事实。”

史蒂夫转过身，打开最顶层的抽屉拿出两条内裤然后瞥了巴基一眼。“哦，准确的来说你还在休病假呢。我很确定他们要是看你内脏受伤了，还这么快送你去做任务会良心不安的。”

巴基耸了耸肩。他低头看了一眼自己的胃部，那里还有一个大大的圆形疤痕；现在几乎看不到什么明显的凸起了，但是还是比周围的皮肤深了一点点提醒他确实受过伤。“我把你救出来省得你变成烤猪你还说我配合过度？你真的不知道当时情况有多危险吗，我要是不管你你就要变成烤肉串了。我真的开始担心你的队伍首要任务是什么了。”

“你差点死了，白痴，”史蒂夫反驳道。“我觉得大家应该是准备等你完全恢复好了再派你出去。”他朝身后一靠开始穿内裤。“还有，他们都很担心你。这就是为什么你要继续休息。他们只是不想让你继续这么鲁莽。我可以照顾好我自己。”

“所以，你不也是一样么，”巴基说。他举起两根手指在另一只手上点来点去。“你跟112个国家作对把我从监狱里救出来还差点被黑豹切成肉丁，我变成人肉烤串来救你。我觉得我们打平了。”

史蒂夫叹了口气。他转身对着巴基，手里的牛仔裤扔到地上去。爬上床推倒巴基亲了上去。这次是个轻柔的吻，巴基在他的触碰下愉快地快要融化了。“我知道你不喜欢待在这里看我自己出去执行任务。但是我发誓，其他人会照看好我的，好吗？”史蒂夫起身难过地对着巴基笑笑。巴基真的应该对史蒂夫温柔点的；史蒂夫讨厌把他当成病号一样扔在身后更胜过他讨厌史蒂夫自己出任务。“好么？就——就当是为了我，等他们给你彻底检查好之后再说别的。等到医生说你完全健康了，我不想再冒任何风险了。我有好多次都差点失去你了。”

“但是我已经好多了，”巴基叹了口气。不管怎么样他还是妥协了，绷着脸抱住史蒂夫。“好吧。如果下个周我的医疗检查没问题了，拉钩发誓我对你的注意力能减少5%——”

“你得再努力一点了，比如50%，”史蒂夫笑着说。

“12%，这是我的底线了，”巴基说。“如果我保证多花些精力盯着任务不再一直看着你，他们会让我回去吗？”

“那我估计他们会很愿意欢迎你回去，”史蒂夫说。他用手指轻轻地刷过巴基的脸颊一脸抱歉。“我也讨厌把你留在这里，宝贝儿。但这是为你的安全考虑。我发誓。”

巴基好一会儿都没回答他。就是这样了，他知道他说不赢的，他必须得坐在这里看着史蒂夫再次像个英雄一样的离开，冒着生命危险去拯救一个压根不在乎他的世界，而他完全无能为力。但是这是史蒂夫的选择，巴基不会拦着他的。已经有太多人想这么对待史蒂夫呢，巴基不想让他再经受这样的折磨。

他精疲力尽地笑了笑，摇了摇头。“好吧。不带我自己去拯救世界吧，”巴基叹气。他挥了挥手，把胳膊枕到脑袋下面看着史蒂夫从床上爬下去穿牛仔裤。当他弯腰穿裤子的时候巴基调皮地吹了声口哨，队长转头看他的时候还眨了眨眼。“怎么了？我现在待业在家，还不能欣赏屁股了？”

“好吧，你想看就看吧，”史蒂夫笑着说。“我回来之前尽量不要惹麻烦。”

“多久？”巴基问。

“可能要一个周。托尼查到德国那边有几个严重的问题要我们去检查。希望不会花太长时间，但是你懂的。”

巴基又谈起。他靠在床头板上，觉得备受折磨。一个周都见不到史蒂夫，而他就这么坐着，一无是处。这种整个安排都太他妈的扯淡了，而且史蒂夫看上去也很受伤。这才是最严重的问题，要是史蒂夫去哪儿都带着那种皱眉的表情巴基可是要受不了的。“好吧。那我就自己玩了。你走了以后我会尽量不看太多色情片的。”巴基加了一句，想活跃下气氛。

史蒂夫笑了。他离开卧室之前靠在门框上冲巴基飞吻一个。“我觉得星期五会大显身手告诉托尼你用他的WIFI都干了什么。”

“求之不得呢，”巴基跟着说。他向史蒂夫回了一个飞吻，直到他消失不见巴基才不用再继续虚张声势，那种浑身被刺穿的感觉又来了。他不喜欢这样；不喜欢被当成障碍或者我行我素的人。现在更不喜欢了，他自己的队友担心他还是那个很容易就被别人利用拿来对付他们的玩具。但是他最最受不了的，是复仇者们依然觉得他的心灵和身体都太脆弱了不能和他们一起战斗，他也是个超级战士，该死的！如果他们不给一点恢复时间就把史蒂夫送上战场都不会觉得不安，为什么不能对他报以同样的信任？

巴基不高兴的咕哝着倒回床上继续浪费时间。他本来是准备补个觉来着。

然后他又有了别的想法。去他妈的，要是他注定要独自呆着，那他绝对要给自己找点乐子。

巴基伸出手用金属手指拂过臀骨，包裹住他半硬的鸡巴开始小心地抚摸自己敏感的皮肤。他闭上眼睛，想象那些手指是史蒂夫的而不是他自己的。他想象整个糟糕的早晨没发生过，他依然躺在史蒂夫的怀里，等着被干的双腿大开，赞叹着只有他的金发美人能掌控的绝妙技巧。自己撸的感觉并不大一样，但是如果这能帮助他挨过这个周的话，那他不介意靠白日梦脑补。

他们回来以后托尼要是看到他的搜索记录绝对会杀了他的。

* * *

 

整整两个周过去了，复仇者们的具体位置一点消息也没有。通常情况下，巴基不会太担心这一点。复仇者联盟是精英战斗部队完全可以处理好任何突发情况。克林特的准头和他不相上下，这就是说史蒂夫不用担心任何人突然蹦到他身上袭击他。娜塔莎和山姆的直觉都很准，而且很关照史蒂夫的安危，这就意味着史蒂夫不用担心身后还有从天而降的威胁。干，幸亏旺达也在那里。只要史蒂夫需要的话她可以直接用心灵控制让坏人远离史蒂夫。

史蒂夫好得很。

他尽量的努力不让自己等得太焦急，他真的这么想的。但是第二个周的时候还是什么消息也没有，不知道小队什么时候会回来，巴基开始变得越来越生气。之前他们商量过这个问题，如果他们回来的日期延迟的话至少会汇报一下他们的位置在哪里。这次，谁都没有报告过，包括史蒂夫。

不用说也知道，什么消息也没有快把巴基逼疯了。他变得极其地担忧，坐立不安，差点把军用健身房给拆了，里面一半多的健身器材都承受了重大打击。他焦虑到跑去办公室帮小辣椒整理文件，结果把几百份政府文件都复印了52份。

史蒂夫他妈的去哪儿了？

第三个周开始的时候，巴基已经是一团糟了。他神经衰弱，任何人离他十英尺以内他就会冲着人家大喊大叫。妈的，他甚至逮到小辣椒在星期五的服务器上给托尼和其他人留言，跟他们说下一次必须把巴基带出去一起做任务，不是巴基走就是她走。

第三周的周五上午史蒂夫还是没回来；巴基在外面的操场上怒气冲冲的走了几圈还把昨晚打烂的几个沙包又揍了一顿，最后跑去了射击场，一发接一发的射空枪里的子弹，好像射穿靶子能发泄内心的困惑，平复下他心里那个丑恶的鬼魂，告诉自己史蒂夫没有问题他好着呢。一百万个糟糕的设想在他脑子里奔腾而过：万一史蒂夫受伤了怎么办？万一他被绑架了或者被九头蛇俘虏了怎么办？要是史蒂夫死了怎么办？该死！

正在巴基担心会发生最糟糕的时候，他听到了某些嗡嗡的声音，他抬起头仿佛重获新生。他能听出来，在远处，技术人员正在准备停机坪，战斗机在天空中轰鸣着准备降落。

巴基立马把枪扔在桌子上，踹开门就朝外跑准备去找他的男朋友。如果史蒂夫还活着（干啊上帝，拜托你一定要活着，你这个大傻帽！），巴基绝对会毫不犹豫的亲吻这个蠢货，怎么能把他一个人留在这里这么久。

也许还应该冲着他完美的牙齿打上一拳惩罚他的了无音讯。

巴基破门而入进入飞机库，直接朝着停机坪冲过去。他推开几个工作人员，冲着他们大喊大叫叫他们赶紧让开快点打开门。他不愿意承认，不过那一瞬间他还有点高兴自己冬日战士时候的经历给周围的人留下了深刻的印象；他这辈子从没见过技术人员干活儿干的这么利索过。

妈的简直太棒了。

过了很久，战斗机的门慢慢打开了，露出了里面的一队人。巴基的烦恼焦虑立马就融化了。他非常确信，里面的每个人看上去都非常好而且很健康。而且史蒂夫就站在最前面，闪闪发光，一看到人群前面的巴基就笑的一脸灿烂。

“你个狗娘养的，”巴基解脱般的喘了口气。丝毫没有考虑周围的其他人，他推开旁边的技术人员直接冲着战斗机跑过去了。他靠在史蒂夫怀里，腿环在他的腰上，连体婴一样紧紧地抱着他。“你这个混蛋我要杀了你....”

“我也想你，巴基，”史蒂夫心满意足地叹了口气。他抱着巴基的腰，把他搂的更紧一点然后亲吻他的脖子。“你真的一直坐在停机坪上等我回来吗？”

“不，我自己睡在我们的床上，混球儿。你怎么没告诉任何人你们要晚回来两个星期？”巴基抬头看史蒂夫，气呼呼的看了他好久然后又贴到他胸口上。“就这么定了，以后没有我你不准去出任务。我真的要被你吓出心脏病了。你得好好跟我解释一下为什么你们那边信号全都断了而且还不告诉我们你们还活着。上帝啊，我真他妈恨死你了，我担心死你这个蠢蛋了！”

“我知道，宝贝。我知道。上帝啊，我很抱歉把你吓成这样。”史蒂夫悲伤地嘀咕着。他把巴基的脑袋朝后拽一点，这样就可以亲吻他的嘴唇了。“我一会儿会解释一切，但是我们遇到的麻烦比我们想的还多。九头蛇用了信号屏蔽器切断我们的联系。等我们发现的时候，托尼和娜塔莎已经脱离队伍了，小组里的其他人也都专注于怎么恢复联系。我们刚刚才和另外两个人集合回来而已。”

巴基的眼睛依旧盯着史蒂夫的脸，虔诚的描摹着他的五官线条。过了一会儿才移开目光，嘲笑着史蒂夫的结实还锤了他肩膀一下。“听起来非常可疑，你一会儿得给我完完整整的交代清楚。记住我说的话，一丝一毫都不能漏掉，不然我可是要打你屁股的。”

史蒂夫脸红了，看起来心烦意乱的。巴基忍不住得意起来；不过他的得意并没有持续很久。他还没来得及评价一下一脸羞愧的史蒂夫，就听见身后有人发出干呕的声音。他一抬头就看见斯科特和罗迪一脸惊恐的看着他。他们右边，克林特和娜塔莎干脆翻白眼了，而旺达极力地克制着不要笑出来。哦对，他刚刚在整个小队面前承认要打史蒂夫的屁股。这下好了。

“嘿，大家好，很高兴看到你们都平安回来。你们介意闪到一边去凉快让我私下里踢队长的屁股吗，”巴基说，冷漠地看着他们每一个人。

“三个周而已啊，你们俩见面的时候就变成这个德行了，”克林特说。他叉着腰，摇头看着他俩假装被恶心到了。“说真的，我们得拿凉水给你们降降温。一开始你跳到他身上然后当着我们的面开始干操他，现在你们居然还大谈特谈要打对方屁股。这里还有孩子呢，你知道吗。”克林特看了一眼旺达，用手遮住她的眼睛，装作生气的瞥着队长和巴基。“不要看，旺达。小心玷污你纯洁的心灵！”

“不服咬我啊，巴顿。你只是嫉妒我不是蹦到你身上，”巴基说。他转向克林特，邪恶地一笑然后从史蒂夫怀里下来。他笑着假装要去亲他。“我是说如果你真的想要个欢迎吻的话，我也可以亲你啊。”

“哦上帝啊快走开！”克林特吼着。他朝后一扇，躲在娜塔莎的背后指责地看着巴基。巴基追着他不放，克林特哆哆嗦嗦的从娜塔莎身后躲到斯科特那里，最后跑到史蒂夫旁边，拿他当挡箭牌隔开巴基。“你别动。我才不想要你身上的细菌呢！史蒂夫，管管你男朋友！”

你追我赶的玩了很久，才终于有人来救克林特。正当克林特在众人之间左闪右跳，躲避巴基的调戏时，他们听到反重力推进器的声音，尖锐又刺耳。过了一会儿，托尼降落到巴基和克林特之间，把脸上的挡板收起来一脸不高兴地瞪他们。“妈的，我们到家才不到五分钟你们俩就开始惹麻烦。我之前可一直都说不要给小屁孩战服和武器的。”他看向一旁的其他队员笑了笑。“大家都听好了，把这俩人给我带到一边去省的我把午饭吐在这里。”

有了这么一岔，巴基放松下来，让克林特从他手里逃了出去。他看向托尼，两人对视着，挑战亿万富翁的权威可不是什么好事。只要史蒂夫回来了他根本没心思去管其他的破事儿。如果托尼能完好无损的把他男朋友带回来，巴基并不介意放下骄傲对他表示自己的尊重。

托尼沉默了有一会儿。他打量着队伍，一脸嘲讽地仔细观察每一个人然后把手里的盔甲卸了，金属块立马自己飞到了器械墙里去，其他的人听到声音都赶紧躲开。“好了，既然我们现在安顿好了，都换个地方吧。我们还有事情要商量。把你们的欢迎词，亲吻妻子、男朋友还有其他的亲热都收好了。不要腻腻歪歪的。我们二十分钟之后还要面对媒体呢。”

“记者招待会？”斯科特说。他想到这个立马抽出电话。“我的告诉玛姬让她看新闻。凯西看到这个该乐死了？”

“她们会看么？”托尼说着，走过去拍了拍斯科特的肩膀。“非常完美的例子，斯科特非常感谢你和大家分享你的热情。现在就随他们去吧。你知道该怎么应对这个情况的。你只需要说“是，女士，不，女士，是的先生，”这之类的废话。等我们完事儿之后，你就可以想干嘛干嘛去了。我自己今晚还有两个约会呢，我可不想今天剩下的时间都像看小孩儿一样看着你。”

托尼脚一着地转身就走，头盔夹在腋下对其他人狡猾一笑。“还有你也是，队长。你可以一会儿再亲热去。我们必须要体面一点。所以不要有唇印啊，巴恩斯！”

巴基明显觉得史蒂夫冲着托尼翻了个白眼，他冷笑着抬头去看史蒂夫。“跟斯塔克在一个小地方困了三个星期，哈？”

“我都不想说了，”史蒂夫埋怨道。最后他转向巴基，紧紧地搂住他的腰。“但是我确实想谈谈你怎么样。”史蒂夫一点忧伤的看着他。“我说真的，你知道要是情况不确定的话我们是不能汇报的，但是我发誓一切都在我们掌控之中。”

巴基听着，很认真的思考史蒂夫的话。他确实很抱歉把巴基自己扔在这里，但是巴基胸口还是气的发涨。他一会儿再听史蒂夫的解释，但是现在他还要继续生气让他尽可能的愧疚。“好吧，史蒂夫。我们一会儿再说，我说认真的。我还是很生气你居然都不知道用一次性电话或者什么东西打给我。你知道那些东西还是有用的吧。”巴基躲开史蒂夫，在他腰上拧了一下，两个人跟上其他的队员。“所以，记者招待会啊？要多久？”

“不会很长时间的。我们还要把这次缴获的情报汇报上去呢，不过很显然，罗斯最近正在尽一切努力让每个人都盯着我们，所以我们必须好好表现。”史蒂夫叹了口气。他用胳膊搂着巴基，把他拉进。“来嘛。我们去把这件事了结了。”

“你想让我和你一起去？”巴基快活地问。“有意思，我都没玩到真正有意思的，但还是要陪你去作秀然后告诉……”

那之后两人都沉默了。他们穿过飞机库的大门朝着大楼里的私人会议室走去。

巴基惊讶的是，屋里早就有几个记着和摄影师在等着呢。巴基皱着眉走进了会议室，打量着其他人。发言台，克林特，山姆还有斯科特耐心等着发布会开始，而托尼正在四处溜达，充分发挥自己的魅力欢迎着记者们。

所有事情办的都挺干脆的。直到巴基的眼睛盯到房间后面。在那里，巴基看到一个年轻的金发女人，非常美丽，一边审视着小队里的每一个人一边看她的笔记，时不时转过身去和他的助理窃窃私语。每次转过头都重新环顾会议室。巴基盯着她看了好一会儿，像是鹰一样观察着她的每一个动作。他谨慎地朝着史蒂夫的方向挪远一点，让两人之间拉开距离。他们之前就有过协定，他们俩必须对大众保密他们的关系。因为大家还没做好准备接受基佬美国队长。同时也给了他们时间在这个国家建立自己的关系网，然后他们就可以公布了。

突然，巴基注意到那个女人正在看着她。他们俩仿佛时间停滞了一样对视着。巴基个这房间也立马认出了他，然后他低声哀嚎了一嗓子。克里斯汀·埃弗哈特。当然是他了。自从他加入队伍以后，就没少听说她的事情，关于她多么不按套路出牌。如果埃弗哈特小姐决定来这个发布会，那肯定是有什么原因的。

而他居然敢和恶魔之眼对视。糟糕了。

“嘿，”巴基低声嘀咕。他扯了扯史蒂夫的肩膀然后谨慎地指着那边充满活力的女人。“埃弗哈特在那里。托尼又干了什么事惹怒联合国么？只有外面有什么有意思的事情她才会出现。”

“据我所知没有，不过，托尼和娜塔莎跟我们分开了一段时间、谁又能知道呢？”史蒂夫对他嘀咕道。然后他冲小辣椒比了个手势，示意巴基安心。“不回话很常见的，之后我们就可以走了回家自己聊。”

“该死的我们当然要好好聊聊。好了你去吧，好好发挥。我现在要去和小辣椒还有其他有意思的人玩去了，”巴基说。他冲着史蒂夫挥了挥手，望着他慢慢走向发言台和其他队员站到了一起。

因为没有其他事情可做，巴基站到了小辣椒旁边。他靠在墙上注意到她嘴角带着一抹笑，他眨眨眼作为回应。他有点不好受自己竟然整整三个周都跟在她屁股后面烦她，弄坏了整个健身房，每十分钟就去问她有没有听说队长他们的消息，是个人都要被巴基烦死了。但是小辣椒还是彬彬有礼耐心的回复他，自己那么焦虑也尽量安抚巴基的心情。怪不得托尼和她这么合拍。

即使是现在，她的笑容也能平息巴基的怒火，不去在意这个难以忍受的糟糕下午。巴基本来想继续对史蒂夫和其他人生气的；他真的这么打算的。但是小辣椒温柔的笑容提醒他他确实应该耐心一点了。他终于想起来了，有时候任务就是会变得很糟糕，没办法顾及到其他的。也许史蒂夫真的是没有机会打电话回家报平安。也许他们真的是精疲力尽没有其他选择。只要史蒂夫完好无损的回到他身边就足够了。

怀着这个想法，巴基终于放下了自己的怒火开始盯着记者发布会上的史蒂夫。他简直不能更骄傲了；史蒂夫和往常一样游刃有余，吸引着记者的注意力，回答那些犀利的问题时一直保持冷静。在他周围，其他的复仇者们也表现良好，涉及到自己的问题的时候礼貌作答，记者会期间尽量保持最佳表现。甚至连托尼和克林特也正经极了，很少挖苦人。

不管怎么说，应该感恩记者们问的都是些无关痛痒的问题，史蒂夫他们开始感谢记者准备退场了。正当大家准备从台子上下来结束采访的时候，一个清晰的声音回荡在房间里，吸引了所有人的注意力。巴基回头一看立马就看清了那是谁，埃弗哈特小姐站了起来，举着手等待提问。“哦上帝啊，”他烦躁地想。“这就开始了……”

“罗杰斯队长！我还有最后一个问题问你！”埃弗哈特小姐说。她偷偷摸摸地示意摄影师——一个戴着半框眼镜的青年，脖子上戏剧性的挂着一个亮红的照相机——他站上前给队长拍了几张照片。

站在讲台上的史蒂夫转过身，看到她的一瞬间眼睛瞪大了。“啊，好的。你的问题是什么？”他问道。他的目光扫过人群，对上房间后面的巴基，心里的不耐烦掩饰的非常好。

埃弗哈特小姐笑了笑，眼睛里闪耀着贪婪的光芒。她对史蒂夫点点头，拿起她的录音笔对着自己。“关于复仇者们，你之前声称你的整个队伍都是精英而且会互相照应。但是，其中一名队员，詹姆斯·巴恩斯，并没有参与这次格罗兹尼的任务。你能解释一下为什么你和你的队伍决定不让他参与这么重要的战斗么？”

史蒂夫盯着他。即使是隔着整个房间，巴基都能看到他戴着手套的手指攥得紧紧地，好像随时都能打穿地板，下巴的线条也显示他现在正咬紧了牙齿。“巴恩斯中士之所以没参加这次任务是因为身体原因，”他勉强笑笑。“上一次任务中他受了伤还在恢复当中。目前状况不错，应该很快就会回来工作，虽然我并不大明白为什么这个问题直指向我。”

埃弗哈特小姐笑了笑。虽然时间很短，但是巴基确实发现她朝这边瞥了一下，就好像在审视当前的状况再谨慎地开口。“我知道了。那么你是怎么看待你和前中士的关系呢？我注意到今天，你和巴恩斯非常亲密，甚至在记者招待会之前拥抱了对方。现在我想说明一点，根据以往的记录来看，詹姆斯在美国的名声并不太好，英国那边也保持了很久的恶名。他的复职并不能抹杀他手上落下的人命，而你却一直致力于救助他人，队长。你和一个杀人如麻的凶手以及众所周知的恐怖分子保持这样的友谊，是否会给你造成困扰呢？”

巴基听明白她暗示的什么了。他几乎是立刻站直了，愤怒地盯着她的背影。干他妈的，她今天来就没安好心！巴基一直都知道她不是什么省油的灯，但是从没想过她会咄咄逼人问出这么不尊重人的问题。事实上，这些问题实在太过尖锐，就算是房间里的其他记者也都一脸惊呆地看着她。

不过，巴基还没来得及就她讨人厌的问题为自己辩驳，他的眼睛就落到了发言台上的男朋友身上。他能看出来史蒂夫的肩膀在发抖，努力克制着自己站在发言台后面。他的蓝眼睛里闪耀的光芒告诉了巴基他想知道的一切：史蒂夫绝对气得要命并且准备为巴基的荣誉奋战到死。

史蒂夫花了些时间把明显看得出来的怒气压下去，他隔着众人看了一眼巴基才重新看向刚才提问的刺头。

“我和现巴恩斯中士的友谊从战争前开始从来没有改变过，我们的友谊将来也不会中断。巴恩斯中士和九头蛇的那些往事并不是出于他自己的本意，他认罪或是想要为以往犯过的罪行做补偿也是我们真正的敌人强加给他的。事实上，就算是经历了九头蛇这方面的事也没有改变他作为中士的身份，这一点你应该非常清楚。巴恩斯中士不是恐怖分子也从未做过恐怖分子，所以这对于我或者整个队伍接不接受他完全没有影响，我们的友谊也不会受影响。我们还是孩子的时候就是朋友了，不管是战争，战斗，或者某些记者极其不恰当的评论都无法改变这些。”

虽然队长情绪高涨，但似乎那位记者并不买账，她只是站在那里笑眯眯地看着史蒂夫。“你看上去相当捍卫你们的友谊，队长。我想进一步询问一下这点；有小道消息声称你和巴恩斯中士所谓的友谊在人后已经发展到了更亲密的程度。有人猜测你们已经发生了肉体关系。你对这些指控有什么不同的意见么？我相信肯定有很多人想知道事实的真相。”

发言台被史蒂夫的手指捏得裂开的声音回荡在房间里，可怜的台子在极大的压力下喀拉作响。巴基的目光立马落到史蒂夫脸上，他的冷静自持随着逐渐高涨的怒气慢慢消失。“我再说一次，我们的友谊和媒体或者公众的生活没有任何关系。不管我和巴基是什么关系，那也是我们之间的事情，对复仇者联盟的工作没有任何影响。你的问题和这次任务完全没有关系，我也非常不能理解为什么你对我们的关系这么感兴趣。所以除非你要替你所谓的新闻文章写什么下九流的八卦小报的话，我觉得我们的访谈已经结束了，埃弗哈特小姐。”

会议室立马变得一片喧哗，记者们兴奋地嘀咕着刚刚爆出来的新料，摄像机冲着发言台一个劲儿的闪。早就有几个麦克风高举到愤怒的队长面前，连珠炮似的向他发问。幸运的是，正当巴基以为自己要杀出一条血路才能救史蒂夫脱身的时候，托尼站了起来，拍了拍他的金属手套吸引大家的主意。尖锐的声音回荡在房间里，让记者们安静下来，托尼接着说。

“好了，够了。我们不要拿队长的感情生活为难他了，这样可不太好啊。”托尼看向人群，冲着埃弗哈特小姐迷人的笑了一下，眨了眨眼睛。“埃弗哈特小姐，我一点也不惊讶你在这里搅合的事情。你似乎总是喜欢写一些英俊的超级英雄和他们的性偏好的故事。2008年的时候，那时有位富有而迷人的深色皮肤的男士，正深受核爆炸之后的新闻报道的指责，一位年轻漂亮的小姐利用记者的身份和他进行了深入的接触。请问你想起什么了么？”托尼停顿了一下，看着埃弗哈特小姐尴尬的满脸通红。“我觉得你应该记得。好了，除非你们还有更多关于任务的问题，我觉得我们应该结束今天的活动了。非常感谢各位的到来，女士们先生们，走的时候记得带上你们的垃圾，保洁人员可不会留在这里加班的。”

说完这些，托尼转身，平静地接受相机闪光灯的照耀。巴基就这么看着，完全被整个事件的发展过程惊呆了，等他再去看史蒂夫原先站着的位置时发现他已经不见了。巴基惊讶地私下去看，去队友那边找他没找到，大家都说不知道史蒂夫什么时候出去的。巴基皱着眉，回头去找小辣椒，担心地看着她。“你看到史蒂夫去哪儿了么？”周围的记者们依旧吵吵闹闹的。

小辣椒皱着眉摇摇头。“不，我不知道他去哪儿了。但是我确定他肯定还在这儿周围。我会帮你找找他的，但是现在我得先处理一下把损失降到最低。”她重重地叹了口气，怒气冲冲的处理手里的文件。“你可不是从我这里听到的，但是我确实会说这种话，而且只说这么一次：克里斯丁·埃弗哈特给人添麻烦从来没失败过。几年前我说她是垃圾真是误会她了。她不是垃圾，她是个装腔作势的婊子。”

巴基眨眨眼，听了小辣椒的话吃了一惊。“骂得好，小辣椒，我以前从来没听你骂过人。看来我们这个月一块儿呆了这么久真是混熟了。”

“你也是把我给带坏了，”小辣椒打趣的说。她拍了拍巴基的肩膀然后轻轻推着他往出口方向走。“去找史蒂夫吧。我来处理这边的事儿。”

巴基点点头，两个手指比划着向她致敬然后跑向门口。他本以为会在门外看见小队的其他人，但是只有旺达在。巴基上上下下的扫视了一下走廊的各个地方，靠近以后清了清嗓子让她注意到自己“你见过史蒂夫出来吗？”他赶紧问。“我得赶紧找到他省得他气爆血管。”

“我只见了他一眼，但是他走了，”旺达说。她理了理自己黑色的长发，对上了巴基的眼神，她的绿眼睛里闪烁着悲伤地情绪。“他看着真的挺难过的。我问他是否一切都好的的时候，他只是说想自己一个人待会儿。”

“他说过要去哪里吗？”巴基问。他听了旺达的话肩膀耷拉着，眼睛盯着地面。“妈的。那个倒霉任务一开始就不是什么好主意。”

“你不懂，”旺达说。她和巴基一起走着，看着他，满目忧愁。“整个过程中他都非常生气。我们和托尼还有娜塔莎的联系切断的时候，他几乎全程都沉默着。他的注意力根本不在格罗兹尼。在这里，和你一起。”

“你怎么知道的？”巴基问。说完这句话他就因为问了这么蠢的问题挑起了眉毛，但他就是忍不住好奇。

旺达笑了，指了指自己的眼睛。“他思考的太大声了，巴基。吵到不得了，我甚至觉得脑子疼了。整个任务过程中他的每一个想法都和你有关。”旺达和他分开，朝着走廊尽头的方向离开了，临走之前回头说。“如果你怀疑过他是不是忘掉过你，那你就大错特错了。他脑子里想的只有你。”

巴基皱着眉看着旺达离开。好吧，干他的。现在他觉得早上的时候对史蒂夫生气的行为简直太混蛋了。他想找到史蒂夫，告诉他自己现在已经不生气了，把这糟糕的一天赶紧翻过去。

但是史蒂夫想自己带着。巴基不会逼他。史蒂夫很显然需要点空间，要不然他就会在会议室外面等着巴基了。不过，巴基也并不怪他。如果是史蒂夫当着大家的面被人用这种问题指责的话他也早就气炸了。他非常明白史蒂夫的感受，如果他猜得没错的话，金发小子现在应该正在骑摩托车发泄呢。让史蒂夫自己思考一会儿吧，等他稍微平静一点，巴基就能找到他把他带回家了。

他拿出自己的斯塔克电话，给史蒂夫发了个短信说“今晚不要待在基地了。在我们的公寓见。如果你想的话我就脱光了让你在我的胸口上吃晚餐。”点击发送，巴基把手机装到口袋里朝着基地的仓库走去。他刚到那里，就察觉到手机的震动。

他本以为会看到史蒂夫跟他打情骂俏的内容。妈的，就算是发个笑脸他也能安心点。不管是什么只要能说明史蒂夫没事就行。

但是他只收到了一句短短的“好的”。除此之外什么都没有。

“该死的，”巴基低声吼道。他扫了一下周围，眼神像匕首一样锋利，指望着那个贱人不得好死，埃弗哈特。“都是她毁了我们的欢迎回家仪式，这个女人，”巴基在楼里吼了起来。

既然心情全毁了，巴基决定最好还是去他们在布鲁克林的公寓窝在家里。他庆幸至少自己和史蒂夫还有地方可以用来藏身；不像他们的队友一样，巴基和史蒂夫喜欢有个自己的地方。虽然在基地不用付房租而且器材都是最好的，有时候能去他们自己的小乐园远离超级英雄的生活也是很不错的，就像两个普通男人一样。

定下心思，巴基跑到了仓库区，观察着停在里面的汽车。当他的眼神落到一辆花哨的红色跑车上的时候，嘴角泛上一抹笑容。毫不犹豫的跳进驾驶位把车开了起来。他开出了仓库，开到了路上，车轮胎的刹车声真是恰到好处。从他现在的位置到布鲁克林不过短短的两小时车程而已。还有足够的时间回家，安顿下来等史蒂夫去找他。

时间也足够充足，在托尼发现自己偷了他最爱的跑车之前逃跑，哦对了基地的数据库里他下满的那些挪威侏儒的黄片肯定能把他气个半死。至少今天并不是完全浪费了啊。

* * *

 

巴基听到前门关上的声音时已经是半夜了。当时他正埋头看书，一抬头就发现史蒂夫站在门边，前额抵在木门上。真他妈的，看来骑摩托兜风一点都没帮得到他。巴基立马站了起来，穿过整个房间过去搂住史蒂夫，从背后抱着他。“有没有人帮我报个火警啊，有个火辣的不得了的老家伙站在我的门前呢，”巴基想用个糟糕的笑话缓解下当前的负能量。

看上去似乎有点作用。史蒂夫半笑不笑的靠在巴基怀里。“我都不知道该说你什么好了，”史蒂夫说。“你跟斯科特混太久了；烂笑话倒是学了不少。”

“嘿，也不是那么糟糕吧，顶多就是话接的不大对而已。还是很有意思的。”巴基抱紧史蒂夫的腰，把下巴埋在他的肩窝亲吻他的脖子。“你甚至没时间把制服给换了。怎么回事？”

史蒂夫耸耸肩。他转过身环住巴基给了他一个拥抱。厚厚的深蓝色布料蹭过巴基的皮肤，他觉得愉快的不得了。“我只是想早点离开那里。都没想到这茬。我估计路上肯定有很多人看我这样都糊涂了。”在巴基头发上落下一吻，史蒂夫慢慢舒了一口气。“对不起，可能味道不大好闻。我应该去换一身。”

“我又不嫌弃，你知道的，”巴基锤了他一下。他把脸埋在银色的星星上蹭来蹭去，眼睛扫视着眼前的制服。深蓝色的衣服和白色的条纹让史蒂夫的胸口显得更宽阔了，他用手指头把玩着布料接缝的地方好一会儿。“我最喜欢你穿制服的样子。幸好你穿着这身回家了。”

“为什么你最喜欢这件？”史蒂夫问。

“呃……当然了？因为性感的不得了？”巴基说。他抬头别扭地瞥了史蒂夫一眼然后用他的金属手臂在队长的胸肌上揉搓起来。“我还需要其他理由么？”

史蒂夫笑了。“我以为你要说些非常深刻，有意义的答案。不过我觉得这样也可以。”

巴基也笑了。至少他能让史蒂夫再笑起来，这算是好消息。好歹是有所进步的，他拽着史蒂夫近了客厅，两个人瘫坐在沙发上。史蒂夫几乎是立刻就拽着巴基的胳膊让他坐到自己的大腿上，然后开始亲吻他的脖子。巴基对这突然地举动咕哝了两声，找了个舒服的位置跨坐上去。就这样，巴基坐在史蒂夫的腿上，搂着他的腰一脸担心地看着他笑了笑。

“所以...我说真的，你感觉怎么样？”巴基问。他晃了晃，甩开史蒂夫紧贴在他脖子上的嘴唇，希望让他的注意力重新回到谈话上来。“我的意思是说，记者会之后。你看上去相当的不开心。你还是很生气对不对？”

史蒂夫没有回答他。他只是鼻子里发出两声哼哼，把巴基的领子扯开露出肩膀这样他就可以亲他的锁骨了。他掐咬巴基皮肤的力度比平时大不少，指尖一路向下滑，然后把巴基的衬衫撩起来露出整个后背。

巴基颤抖着挣扎了下。不管史蒂夫的抚摸有多么舒服巴基还是挣开了，他现在有更重要的事情值得关注。就好像史蒂夫心里有什么东西正在不断地蚕食他，而他唯一能想到的解决办法就是粗鲁的性爱。“嘿……嘿！”巴基打断他。隆起肩膀，他把史蒂夫往后扯了扯牵住他的手，担心地看着他。“嘿，多跟我说会儿话，别老想着干我。你到底是怎么了？你还是生那个叫埃弗哈特的婊子的气是么？”

史蒂夫还是没有立刻回答他。他带着模糊的愧疚感看了一眼巴基然后叹了口气埋到他胸口。“我没有生气，我发誓。只是……”他停了下来，笑了笑继续亲巴基的肩膀，动作很是不耐烦。“让我看看你。我想你了。”

巴基开口想说点什么；不过，他刚想说话，就发觉史蒂夫已经把他上衣都扯下来了，两人贴得更紧。他跌进史蒂夫怀里，两人吻得天昏地暗，巴基觉得他们嘴唇碰到一起的一瞬间自己都看见星星了。他的指尖钳进史蒂夫的二头肌里，使劲朝后仰着惊讶的看了他一眼。“史蒂夫——”他语气更加坚定。他朝后挣扎，再次伸手去抓住史蒂夫的手。“史蒂夫，别这样宝贝，跟我聊聊。先把上床这事儿放到一边，告诉我你脑子里都在想什么。”

“我脑子里什么都没有，”史蒂夫坚持道。他笑着突然弯腰，把胳膊伸到巴基腿弯下面将他打横抱了起来。“你真的准备拒绝超爽的欢迎回家炮嘛？我还以为你想我了！”

“噢我的老天啊，罗杰斯！”巴基喊道。他两腿乱蹬徒劳的想挣扎着想跳下来。几秒钟之后还是放弃了，胳膊圈在他的金发小子脖子上被他抱紧了卧室。“我可没说让你把我像女人一样抱起来，你这个混蛋！”

“不要抱怨啦！”史蒂夫笑着说。他把门踢开，把巴基扔到床上看着床垫跟着颤动。巴基生气的瞪他的时候他把胳膊叉在穿着制服的胸前问。“干嘛这样看我？”

巴基坐起来，一边看着他一边自己嘀咕。“我希望欢迎回家炮是因为你想我了，而不是因为那个天杀的婊子说的什么坏话。”巴基必须承认，他伤心了。但是，妈的他等了一整天，就为等史蒂夫回家好让他感觉好些，而一个记者随便胡诌几句就把他们亲密接触的机会变成了复仇炮。“这一点都不像你，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫犹豫了一下眼神变得柔和多了。“我发誓，这两者没什么关系。我真的只是想你了。我发誓。”说完，史蒂夫的表情又变回玩世不恭的样子，他推倒巴基。巴基伸展开来躺在床上，紧接着就被史蒂夫压住，史蒂夫摆出一副诱人的样子。“我猜你应该很庆幸我没有把制服脱了，对吧？你肯定想让我穿着性感的要命的制服操你？”

妈的，跟他吵根本没有赢的胜算啊。巴基知道史蒂夫一旦涉及到自己的感受的问题就会变得非常固执，如果他没有自己准备好开口的话，根本没法逼他。“你这个倔脾气的混蛋，”巴基嘀咕道。即使是这样他还是忍不住笑着搂住了史蒂夫的脖子，把他拽到自己身前一通热吻。好吧，如果这是史蒂夫想要发泄的方式的话，他现在最好还是尽最大努力享受好了。“别以为我之后不会跟你问你脑子里想的东西了。”

“我保证，巴基。如果我真的在烦恼什么事的话，我会告诉你的。”

巴基态度终于软化了。他满意地笑了笑，轻轻扭动着张开腿，让史蒂夫挤进他的两腿之间。等史蒂夫找好位置以后，巴基用腿环住他的后腰，轻轻地慢慢地用屁股磨蹭着他。“你可得好好表现，队长。我都一个月没见你了，每天的日程安排可都习惯了在看黄片中度过。”

“对了说到这里，基地的数据库怎么了？里面怎么全都是非法录像？”史蒂夫问。他稍微抬起头，一边在巴基的脖子上上上下下的亲吻，一边啃咬出一串爱痕。

巴基在他的攻势之下舒服的直哼哼，说话的声音像个大孩子一样。“哦——对啊。托尼得重新调试好几个周的电脑了。我可能有也可能没有拿他的硬盘下满了僧侣被带着假鸡巴的大胸拉拉干的死去活来的视频。我是说，你知道他有多爱玩的，说不定正和他口味呢。”

“这是我听过的最稀奇的事情了，我甚至觉得有点想看了，”史蒂夫笑着。他把手伸到巴基的身侧，托住巴基的屁股。他小心地抬起巴基的大腿，把他和自己贴的更近一些。但是他却没有用自己的家伙去蹭他，而是朝后一撤，把巴基翻过来趴在床上。“但是我觉得现在，我更有兴趣看我怎么让你叫的欲仙欲死的。我们做的时候，让他们受不了喊出去你妈的这种就最好了。”

巴基喊了一声，突然被史蒂夫翻过身来惊得叫了出来。他扭过头，震惊的看着史蒂夫，眼睛又眯了起来。“该死的史蒂夫，这可倒是很好了，”他喘着粗气，因为史蒂夫报复性的态度有些不安。“说真的，我非常确定这里的人不会有意见的。”他往下看，史蒂夫戴着手套的手拽住他的牛仔裤，刺啦一声撕成两半。他能感觉到自己的皮肤接触到凉凉的空气，还有裤子上的纽扣嘣出去“啵”的一声，他大喊着。“史蒂夫，我的牛仔裤！”

“我们再买新的，”史蒂夫赶紧说。她的眼睛在巴基的后背上游走，把撕坏的牛仔裤从他屁股上拽下来，然后内裤也拉下来。巴基只能这么光着屁股趴到床上，听着史蒂夫小声嘀咕着赞叹他的屁股。不过他还没来得及找个舒服的姿势躺着。史蒂夫就压倒他身上，掰开他的臀瓣儿朝后穴上吹了口热气。温暖的空气很快被他柔软的舌头所代替，把他舔的又热又湿，然后顺势将舌尖探进了他的身体。

巴基快喘不过气来了，他立马把史蒂夫的态度问题丢到九霄云外，完全任由那条有魔力的予取予求。一涉及到他的史蒂夫他就变得非常软弱，而现在他又被他的魔咒摆布，轻而易举的缴械投降。没错，史蒂夫不在的时候他给自己指交过几次，妈的，他甚至用过按摩棒一两次——但这些都没法满足他。只有史蒂夫的舌头能让他在床上软成一块儿果冻。而且史蒂夫的大肉棒才是后面的重头戏呢。不管他做了什么，史蒂夫总是有办法让巴基摇着尾巴求他操坏自己，脑子里一点东西都不剩。

感觉到巴基越来越兴奋，史蒂夫稍微撤出一点，用舌尖在穴口的褶皱上一圈一圈的打转。他大声的哼哼着，一遍一遍的向里推进抽插，扫过每一处穴口的敏感点然后抓住巴基的屁股在洞口附近用力的吸了一下。

一点都没有松懈，让巴基只能赞叹史蒂夫给他的每一秒快感是多么的美妙。

巴基埋在枕头里呻吟着，手指紧紧地抓着身下的床单，他能感到床单在他的金属手指下寸寸撕裂，然后又是下一层。他准备回头告诉斯塔克发明点更结实的材料。

“干！”他猛地一抽气，感觉到史蒂夫的舌头朝着他的后穴更深的地方探去，手掌一下子拍在床上。他咬着牙喘息着，扭了扭身子，低头去看史蒂夫跪在他两腿之间，脸埋在他的屁股后面。脸上带着全世界最无辜的表情舔着他肛门的褶皱，很是得意；哦巴基真是完蛋了，没错完蛋了。“去他妈的，史蒂夫你是想弄死我么？！”

史蒂夫坏心眼的继续吮吸着，舌面整个舔过巴基的屁眼，抬起头很不要脸的笑着看了看自己的男朋友。妈的，他今天完蛋了。他的舌头上和脸上都带着唾液的光泽，嘴唇又红又润，沾满了他刚才给巴基舔肛的体液。“你说什么？难道你不喜欢么？”啪的一声，史蒂夫突然拍了一下巴基的左边屁股，上面立马出现了一个红印。“我还以为你说你想我是真的呢。要知道我在外面的时候可能被九头蛇的人把脑袋给崩了的。”

“不准这么说！”巴基眼角立马就涌上了泪水。“你他妈的赶紧闭嘴要不我就亲手杀了你。根本不用等到那些新纳粹替我动手！”

“那就让我来照顾你吧，宝贝，”史蒂夫高兴地呢喃道。没有多说什么，他用拇指掰开巴基的屁股，让整个后穴展露无遗。他靠上前去，继续用舌头轻轻地舔弄那些褶皱；舌尖就像小猫一样轻盈的挑逗着敏感的皮肤，然后探进了穴口，用舌头推开放松的括约肌舔弄内侧的肠壁。巴基呻吟着，一边感受着史蒂夫用舌头侵犯他的洞口，一边努力对抗着掌控一切的快感。

他喘着粗气咒骂着，史蒂夫的舌头让他溃不成军，爽的都翻白眼了。“他们管你叫美国的天之骄子。你他妈才不是纯真的少男呢，小报都是瞎编的。如果美国人民知道你每次任务回到家，都要穿着你的美国队长制服把舌头埋到我屁股里面，他们会怎么说...”

史蒂夫又笑了，跪坐在床上。他戴着手套把一根手指伸进巴基的屁股里，让他的后穴保持张开的状态，一边用食指在他体内不停地抽插。“我能怎么说？出任务总是让我性致高涨。”

巴基颤抖着，感受皮革搔刮着内壁的触感。他忍不住想着眼前这一幕是多么的下流，心中被疯狂的愉悦所填满。上帝啊，要是大家知道那副手套都进过什么地方的话……史蒂夫的制服和盾牌一样都是他的英雄气概的代名词，要是他们知道这些标志被怎样的玷污过的话，要是他们知道这些都被巴基经历过的无上的快感和色欲所侵蚀了的话，全世界的美国队长藏品估计都要扔到垃圾桶里去了。这真是不可思议的美妙。“所以这就是为什么我们最近不能在一起工作的原因吧，”巴基气喘吁吁地说。他朝史蒂夫的手指上靠去，皮革的质感紧贴着他敏感的内壁，巴基觉得自己要融化了。“我们要是一起出任务，说不定我们没反应过来之前你就把我按在墙上操到毫无知觉，脑子都不转了。”

“我不知道，巴基。不过在交火期间干你应该挺有意思的。”

“不可能的。你知道上一次出这种事的时候是怎么个情况，你在阿尔卑斯那把我按在树上干的时候，我们差点被纳粹给抓住了。”巴基溢出一声呻吟，用力地咬住了自己的下嘴唇。

史蒂夫点点头，看上去略微有些愧疚。不过这种愧疚感没持续多久他就继续把脸埋到了巴基的股间，轻轻地舔弄巴基的穴口。他的舌头推了进去，一边呻吟一边用自己的口水润滑，饥渴的舔舐吮吸穴口附近的肌肉。

巴基大声喊着，明显觉得自己的鸡巴在两腿间升起了旗帜。腿侧压住的牛仔裤磨蹭着他的皮肤，他能感觉到下面的布料都已经渗进了汗水。他再次转过身，眼睛看着史蒂夫的手指在他腿间进进出出。史蒂夫的肩膀在他的动作下高高低低的起伏着，布料下的肌肉形状更显得饱满异常，从巴基的位置能看见史蒂夫的屁股在床垫上波浪般的起伏，舌奸巴基的时候正好磨蹭到床面。“你他妈的认真的？”

史蒂夫大笑起来，用牙齿咬着巴基后穴周围的一块嫩肉磨蹭了下。他用力的一吸，再次把舌头刺到深处然后猛地拔出来，他抬起头看着巴基的时候舌头甚至还打了个‘啵’的弹响。“你不至于这么惊讶吧！战斗让我欲火难消。你是我最爱的男人。我把脸埋在你屁股里的时候你的叫声最可爱了。来，让我找点乐子。”

巴基的视线突然一边空白，高潮叫嚣着占据了他感官的每个角落，仿佛要将他彻底的吞没。他把拳头砸在墙上，呼吸不稳地喘息着，不自觉的把屁股往史蒂夫的舌头那边撅。“你操我之前我他妈的到了，我要拿手枪射断你的鸡巴。我对上帝发誓，史蒂夫！”

巴基使出最后一点力气翻过身，一脸责备地看着他的爱人，之间史蒂夫终于向后退开，他的手伸向制服的裤子，腰一晃拉开了拉链。史蒂夫笑得一脸坏水，压到巴基的后背上直到制服粗糙的边缘贴上了巴基裸露的肉体。“好了，不要这么暴躁……”史蒂夫嘀咕着。从制服里掏出自己的鸡巴，磨蹭着巴基的屁股，让肉棒光滑的顶端蹭进他的臀缝。“你想让我操你，一声令下我就会准备好的……”

巴基还没来得及做什么反应，史蒂夫又把手放到了他的肩膀上。用力的抓着他，把他翻过去趴着，他手里攥着巴基的牛仔裤，把它们撕成小小的碎片然后扔的满屋子都是。就好像这些东西不是什么衣服，只是些废纸一样，撕的刺啦作响。史蒂夫的眼睛牢牢锁定在巴基身上，一心只想着怎么让他尽快的赤身裸体。

“什么？”巴基噎住了。在史蒂夫的凝视下他不自在的扭动了一下，然后抬眼看他。“我可是全裸的你居然要穿着制服干我？这一点都不公平。”

“我是觉得我第一晚回来，应该好好伺候你一下，”史蒂夫说。他朝后一仰，花了会儿时间欣赏巴基的裸体。“干，你这样看上去真是美呆了。我就喜欢你在我面前全脱光了的样子。让我好好看看你的鸡巴，宝贝儿。”史蒂夫停下来，手掌放到了巴基蜜色的小腹上。“你最近又晒裸体太阳浴了嘛？这个色泽真是要把我逼疯了。”

巴基笑了，他看着史蒂夫视线在他的身上游走，手指抚摸着他晒过的肌肤就好像在鉴赏什么珍贵的宝石一样。“嘿，我们俩至少有一个应该有美呆了的橄榄色皮肤啊。我还是觉得你穿着内裤晒太阳浴更有意思。你的肚子和大腿那里晒得和农夫一样。太可爱了。”

“你真会说笑话。”史蒂夫哼了一声。俯下身去舌头舔过巴基的人鱼线，逗弄着他老二正上方的腹部肌肉。“三个周没有享用到这些了。你知不知道没有你我变得多疯疯癫癫？”

“别告诉我你在队友身边还要想着我撸几发，”巴基笑了。他伸出手，拽着史蒂夫的领子把他拖下来。史蒂夫撞到他胸口上，巴基利用这个机会，用金属手指紧紧地拽住史蒂夫的头发亲吻他的喉咙。“听起来太性感了，你要跟我好好描述一下每个细节。”

史蒂夫没有回答他。他正盯着巴基的耳垂，小口的咬着直到巴基觉得自己的皮肤都要淤青了。巴基被史蒂夫尖锐的牙齿磨得一抽气，眼睛一翻任由史蒂夫完全控制他的身体。

而且……好吧，现在光让史蒂夫“干活儿”好像也不大公平。他已经出了三个星期的任务了。至少巴基也该做点什么表示下欢迎。

想到这里，巴基突然把手放到史蒂夫的胸口。手在他的胸口画着圈圈一把将他推到床上。史蒂夫来不及坐起来，巴基就转过身跨坐在他的腰上，解开那些乱七八糟的扣子把史蒂夫的制服上衣撩起来。

“巴基——”史蒂夫说。他抬头看着巴基，被眼前这架势惊呆了。“你在干嘛？我以为——”

“你可以下次穿着战袍伺候我，”巴基说。他靠上去，把史蒂夫的外套完全掀了起来，露出他穿在制服下面的紧身衣。他毫不犹豫的把这也给掀起来了，把这件也扔到角落里去。巴基跪坐着，愉快的看着自己的勃起悬在两腿间的史蒂夫的裤子上方。“哎呀呀，我瞧瞧，有人肋骨旁边有淤青啊，”他说。巴基伸出手，指尖刷过史蒂夫的身体左侧，那里有些黄色的印记正在恢复中。“我是不是应该对你温柔点，哈？不应该让这些腹肌过度操劳？”

“巴基——”

巴基示意他闭嘴。他调皮的一笑。抬起自己的屁股，手在眼前的胸膛上上上下下的揉搓抚摸，然后热情高涨的袭击了史蒂夫的裤子。没过一会儿他就把史蒂夫的裤子脱到了腿弯。然后，巴基生气的瞪着史蒂夫腿上的靴子。“看在上帝的份上这玩意儿应该用尼龙扣的，”巴基抱怨道。他反着坐到史蒂夫的膝盖上，光裸的后背正对着史蒂夫，不耐烦的把鞋带都给解了脱掉这双倒霉的靴子。

一旦史蒂夫的腿解放了，他就继续脱史蒂夫的裤子全都扔到地板上，和巴基自己的裤子躺在一起。巴基花了好一会儿时间赞叹眼前的景象；满屋子都带着淫靡的气息，地上扔满了乱堆的衣物。梳妆台旁边放着一小瓶儿古龙水，被史蒂夫几分钟前扔出去的牛仔裤碎片盖住了。卧室里黑漆漆的，只有一点窗外透进来的光，让整个房间更加迷幻了。乱成一团，空气里还残留着麝香的味道，是那种直接从皮肤上散发出来的巴基能想象到的最下流的味道。

巴基愉快的笑了，感受到一股原始的渴望贯穿全身。如果今晚史蒂夫想这么玩，那他绝对不会有什么意见的。没有多作犹豫，巴基趴到床上，屁股对准史蒂夫的脸，膝盖跪在他的肩膀两侧。他诱惑地眨了眨眼，两手放到史蒂夫的身子两侧。“既然你想让我把注意力都集中在你身上，那你就要好好和我玩了，队长。我们来69一把吧。”他晃了晃屁股，眼睛盯上了史蒂夫的鸡巴，双手握住了这根大肉棒。

巴基扶住队长的老二，俯下身去用嘴唇迅速抿了一下顶端。紧接着毫不犹豫的把史蒂夫的东西一吞到底，享受着丝滑皮肤的触感，滚烫的血管，还有整根肉棒吞下去时舌头后面咸咸的体液的味道。

巴基能感受到史蒂夫的鸡巴顶端划过他喉咙的感觉，他慢慢地用鼻子呼吸来抑制扁桃体被顶压传来的呕吐感。

巴基好好的吸了一口，慢慢地从顶端含到底端，舌尖顺着柱身一路上滑直滑到了龟头。他用舌面摩擦着敏感的蘑菇头，把上面涌出来的一颗颗液体全都舔掉然后再次整根含了进去。

在他身下，巴基能感受到史蒂夫的屁股随着他的动作略微抖动着，耳边回荡着他的呻吟声。史蒂夫的手抓紧了他的屁股，慢慢地按摩着结实而有弹性的臀肉，然后队长掰开了臀瓣露出他早就放松的后穴。但是史蒂夫却没有简简单单的探进去，而是采取了不同的路线。这个位置，巴基的骚穴已经全都暴露在史蒂夫的面前，而且极其渴望着男人的触碰——这小穴已经饿了不知道多久了，史蒂夫开始忙活了。他舌头舔来舔去，着重袭击穴口和蛋蛋之间的敏感部位，一路向下，直到他能含住囊袋位置。然后他来回舔弄着那里薄薄的皮肤，接着又极其缓慢地将舌尖滑到会阴，在巴基颤抖着的穴口里进进出出。时不时的还哼哼两声。巴基一句完整的话都说不出来了，断断续续地呻吟着坐了起来，从史蒂夫的胸口挪开。他能感觉到队长把手指抓到他大腿上想把他拉回来，但是巴基可不打算让他如意。巴基摇了摇头，立马转身跨坐在史蒂夫的大腿上，他低下头难耐的盯着史蒂夫，大腿急切的拥抱了史蒂夫的屁股。什么话也没说就拿起了床头桌上的润滑剂然后打开。在手上挤出厚厚的一层润滑剂然后涂开来。巴基一脸淫荡，伸手握住史蒂夫的鸡巴，把它抹的又湿又滑然后把剩下的涂到了他自己不断收缩的洞口上。

妈的，他实在太性感了。巴基重重地喘着粗气，俯下身咬了一口史蒂夫的嘴唇。一边狂热的亲吻他，一边抬起自己的屁股把史蒂夫的肉棒对准自己的穴口，顶端塞进去后慢慢地把屁股往下坐。“嗯——我实在太想你了，”巴基呼吸急促。即使他的鸡巴只进去了一个头都能让他发疯，他颤抖着继续往下移动，慢慢地把史蒂夫的老二插进去。

巴基能听到身下的史蒂夫猛地吸了一口气，从鼻腔里发出呻吟的声音而且下面也更加炙热。史蒂夫又往里送了一点，这突然的动作让两人都快感迭起丢盔卸甲，肉体与肉体的冲撞将他们送到高潮的边缘。史蒂夫立马抓住巴基的屁股，把他稳稳地托住然后猛地操了进去。史蒂夫起身，用最亲密的姿势抱住了巴基，嘴唇贴到巴基的胸口上舔掉了上面留下的汗水。“干，你根本不知道我有多想念这个，”史蒂夫喘着粗气，肉眼可见的颤抖着。

而巴基这边则是连话都说不出了。他只能抓着史蒂夫的肩膀，手指掐着对方的手臂想借此挽回一些神志。巴基渴望地点点头，嘴唇贴到史蒂夫的前额上，一手揽在史蒂夫脖子后面把他抱进怀里。他轻轻摇晃了下屁股，开始上下耸动，用史蒂夫的大鸡巴操自己。他没有时间浪费再寒暄了。他的身体尖叫着寻求更多的关注，更多欢愉，而他绝对会听从自己的肉欲为所欲为，该死的！

史蒂夫兴奋地喘不上气来，小声的哼哼着，他用尽全力的搂着巴基直到在他身上留下了淤青。巴基能感受到他的颤动，史蒂夫把腿分开了些。巴基一回头，看到史蒂夫把脚跟抵在床垫上，抬起下身抽插着巴基的后穴，两人的动作在半空中遇到一起。这样一个新的角度，史蒂夫就可以抬高屁股每次都整根没入在抽出来，最大程度的增加快感。史蒂夫咕哝着，头躺回床上看着巴基饥渴的骑着他，珍珠般洁白的牙齿咬着下嘴唇，一边狠狠地操进巴基的屁股。

“太他妈的棒了，宝贝儿，上帝啊你简直太他妈棒了，”史蒂夫喘息着。他抬高屁股，把膝盖再分开一些这样就可以更用力的干他，把巴基顶到半空再落回到他屁股上，肉体撞击的声音环绕在周围。“你不知道我有多想你，宝贝儿。我想让你的屁股包住我的鸡巴，我想看着你像现在这样操到你高潮。”

“史蒂夫！”巴基迷乱的呼喊着他的名字。指尖碰到史蒂夫的胸口，胡乱的抓了几把，被撞的上下颠动找不到中心。他用力的朝史蒂夫的老二上坐下去，黑色的头发落下来半遮着眼睛。他盯着史蒂夫胸口上掐出的半圆的痕迹，粉色的印记在他们做爱的过程中慢慢地散去。“我也好想你……干，我想念你这样草我。草我……哦上帝啊，再用力一点！”

史蒂夫没有回答他，但是每个词都听进了心里，趁着这个机会握住了巴基肿胀的分身。他先是稍微撸了几下，然后握紧了更快更用力的摩擦起来。他滚烫的手掌包裹着巴基的下体，就像给火堆上浇了汽油一样，让巴基哭着逼近了高潮的边缘。

他们当然还会继续的，史蒂夫难道没说过吗。但是在他们做爱途中，巴基会俯下身来给史蒂夫一个快速而色情的吻，史蒂夫伸出空闲的那只手握住巴基的喉管。小心地把手指包裹着他的脖子，史蒂夫的手掌攥着巴基的喉结，慢慢地夺走他的呼吸。他攥着巴基的脖子，身下的速度却一点没有慢下来。猛地拉近两人的距离，史蒂夫把嘴唇贴在巴基的脸颊上。“妈的，全都射到我身上宝贝儿。标记我，告诉他们你是我的。来吧，巴基。”

巴基需要的就是这个。听着史蒂夫命令的语气，他非常愿意向不存在的观众证明谁属于谁，巴基愿意双手奉上掌控自己的权利。他在史蒂夫的手下窒息着，哭喊着，屁股收的越来越紧。史蒂夫发狂的抽插操的他只有跟着抖动的份儿，而他的肉棒在史蒂夫的另一只手里快感不断高潮的冲击让他皮肤的每个毛孔都透露出狂喜，湿润黏腻的液体全都撒在了史蒂夫的胸口和肚子上。他标记了身下的金发男人，把每一滴精液都撒在他苍白的皮肤上，揉搓着自己的乳头大喊着释放了出来。他的高潮像是地震一样，让他身体的每一寸都被快感所淹没，颤动着，狂欢着，直到他自己什么也看不到了。他的鸡巴，高潮后弹动着，在史蒂夫的肚子上又喷出些粘液，之后巴基更向前靠了一些，在史蒂夫的手掌下享受更多窒息的快感。

巴基高潮的一瞬间，史蒂夫坐了起来，他也快到了释放的边缘，他把巴基推到床上。一句话也不说就把巴基的腿抬了起来，直到他饱受蹂躏的屁股完全暴露在史蒂夫眼前。史蒂夫用力的操干，整根没入，直到他的蛋蛋拍打在巴基的屁股上。他的姿势笔直笔直的，手指攥着巴基的脚踝把他的腿举高，一遍一遍的抽插着。

巴基噎住了。他躺在那里盯着史蒂夫，看着他的男朋友钉进自己身体里迷失自我的样子，每一次撞击都如此的饥渴。臀肉交汇的响声越来越大。干，巴基早就到了，但是看着史蒂夫这样彻底的掌控着他的身体他绝对撑不了多久就要再来一次。他尽可能的让双腿打开，抬起头看着史蒂夫的鸡巴一次次消失在他的屁股里，狠狠地操进他早就过分敏感的甬道。

“哦上帝啊——！”巴基大口的吞咽着空气，肠肉和肉棒猛烈地刮擦的快感让他只能看着天花板大声呻吟。“哦上帝，干！射到我里面，啊啊啊啊干你的史蒂夫！用你的精液把我填满，我要。我想要它宝贝儿！”

史蒂夫的屁股颤抖着。嘴里发出了一声呻吟，巴基觉得史蒂夫是时候到了。之前的努力控制，在巴基刚才那句话的刺激下，全都融化了，史蒂夫的屁股左右摇晃着。他的抽插没了之前的节奏，只是狂乱的在那穴口里顶弄，越来越深到最后几乎都不再往外拔了。

巴基的屁股巧妙地一晃就让史蒂夫的精液全都交代在他的屁股里了。他温暖的体液填满了巴基，一股难耐的快感顺着尾椎一路蔓延，巴基抖了抖。另一阵愉悦感吞没了他，不过这次和第一次高潮的时间非常接近，他只能颤抖着迎接第二次什么都射不出来。巴基的后穴一阵阵的收紧，肠肉紧紧地绞着史蒂夫的肉棒，两人抱在一起享受着高潮的余韵。

最后的最后，史蒂夫先动了。虽然两人自释放之后一直愣在那里，但他还是动了，慢慢地从巴基的身体里抽出来。躺倒在他旁边，脑袋枕在枕头上费力的喘着粗气，他们两个就那么看着对方，好像他们是群星与月亮一样。

妈的，看了一个月的黄片巴基也没准备好来这么一发。他觉得自己精疲力尽，全身就像没骨头一样，只能虚弱的躺在那里盯着头顶的天花板。

巴基旁边，史蒂夫四仰八叉的躺着，他白皙的皮肤上沾满了汗水和巴基高潮射出的精液。巴基刚才骑史蒂夫弄得自己大腿疼得很，但是是那种感觉很好的疼。那种一个月以来的痒处终于被彻头彻尾的挠了个爽的酸痛感，让他只能浑身瘫软地躺在床上，盯着天花板感受史蒂夫身体的热度。

那一瞬间巴基脑子里什么也没有，甚至都感受不到床的颤动。当一只胳膊环住他的胸膛，他才终于抬起头。史蒂夫靠了过来，把巴基搂到怀里轻轻地在他汗津津的眉毛上落下一吻。“你还好吗？”巴基喘着粗气问。

史蒂夫点点头。他冲着巴基笑笑，把他拉得更近一点。巴基立刻埋到了史蒂夫的胸膛里，找了个舒服的角度紧紧地搂着他。“那好吧。我能问你个问题么？”

“说吧，”史蒂夫埋在巴基的头发里说。

巴基抖了抖。他把嘴唇贴到史蒂夫的喉咙上。“现在你的侵略性都发泄在我可怜的后面了，你觉得好点了么？跟我说实话。”

史蒂夫发出一声困惑的哼哼，巴基朝后一仰严肃地看着他。“我们干起来的时候并不是很温柔的，但是刚才那种激烈绝对是故意的。而且你的目的并不仅仅是为了让我射出来。所以到底是怎么回事儿？”史蒂夫犹豫着怎么回答他的时候，巴基烦躁的吼了一声。“你认真的吗？还在生气她说的那些话？！”

“不！并不是因为埃弗哈特说的那些，”史蒂夫解释道。“只是——我恨外面那些自以为了解我的人，但他们根本什么都不知道。世界上除了你，没有人，知道我想要什么或者我在想什么。我真的不喜欢他们那种想法，他们认为可以让我觉得和你在一起是一种需要愧疚的事情。”

巴基点点头。“你是觉得那些人都在指点你应该怎么生活怎么表现。”

“对！做美国队长实在是件痛苦的事情，我要表现的和海报上那个完美的人一样，任何出格的地方都要被无限放大。但是作为复仇者，我并不能反抗这种设定。不然整个队伍都要受牵连。”

史蒂夫叹了口气。“你知道么，有时候，我希望我能出柜大声说‘这就是我。这就是我的想法，这就是我爱的人’而其他人干脆的接受这一点。但这种事永远都不会发生，糟透了。”

巴基点点头，掩饰自己对这个话题的畏惧。每次听到史蒂夫说爱他都让他无比的愉快，但是现在这个情况……

让这个世界接受美国队长是基佬就够难的了。要是他出柜说他爱上了一个前俄罗斯间谍的话难度就上升到了完全不一样的级别。

“你不需要这么做，”巴基小声嘀咕。他摸了一把自己的额头，然后把金属手指覆到了史蒂夫的胸口。

“你知道……我的那些破事儿。我是说，你能私下里告诉我你爱我我就很满足了。我们不用非得公布这件事……”

巴基一抬头发现史蒂夫正惊讶的看着他，就好像他根本难以想象对巴基隐藏自己的感情一样。巴基还没来得及反应，史蒂夫一翻身把巴基压到床上。他趴到巴基身上把他两只胳膊按在脑袋两边，坚定地注视着他的双眼。“巴基。你非常清楚我愿意现在就站到这栋楼顶上向全世界宣布。如果我不得不做的话，那我现在就可以说，管他妈的谁说我应不应该！”

“我知道！”巴基反驳道。他扭了扭手腕想挣脱史蒂夫的束缚，金属手指稍微弯了起来。“我知道，只是……你知道，我们还没有向大家宣布，我回来也才几个月。我只是说——就算永远都不公布也无所谓。如果这会损害你的政治前途或者伤害复仇者们的话，我不能那么自私地命令你去做这种事。那——”巴基咽了口唾沫，安抚地看了史蒂夫一眼。“我只是想表达这些……”

史蒂夫放松下来。他放开巴基的胳膊，用自己的身体裹住巴基就好像他是一张暖和的毯子一样。他们的腿缠绕在一起，胳膊肘撑在床上，史蒂夫温柔地亲吻巴基。他们互相磨蹭着嘴唇，史蒂夫又贴上去，吮吸着巴基的下嘴唇。史蒂夫轻轻地拉扯温暖的唇瓣，舌尖掠过巴基的嘴角然后看了他一眼。“我不需要向世界证明任何事，我很抱歉我看上去好像只在乎这个。”

“所以你为什么反应这么激烈呢？”巴基平静地问。

“因为……因为他们这么做是不对的，随随便便的就叫别人按照他们的意思来做。我的生活和他们一点关系也没有，过去他们管不着以后也永远都管不着。他们绝对他妈的没权利告诉我我不应该爱你。他们不像我一样了解你。我只是希望有机会证明给他们看，只要跟你有关他们的观点和政治看法对我来讲屁都不是。仅此而已，巴基。我发誓。”

巴基放松下来。他看着史蒂夫的神情柔软起来变得悲伤，心疼的不得了。他不喜欢看着史蒂夫这么伤感。巴基笑着捧起了他的脸轻轻地亲了一下他的嘴唇。“好的，史蒂夫。我相信你。”

他一说完这话，史蒂夫的眼里就重新亮起了光彩。史蒂夫拱了拱，把头埋到巴基的肩窝里，巴基忍不住笑了起来。他用胳膊搂住史蒂夫，两个人用身体的热度温暖着对方。“谢谢你巴基，”史蒂夫嘟囔着。不停地亲吻巴基的胸口，以此来表达自己的爱慕和决心。“我真的很高兴能回来和你待在一起。你知道的对吧？”

“对，我知道，”巴基说。他闭上眼睛，感受着史蒂夫压在自己身上的温度和重量。但是巴基这么躺着，突然狡猾地笑了。“哎呀，这下坏了。你在身边我就没法享受色情片了。看来我们只能互相解决了。”

“现在谁才是混蛋啊，”史蒂夫嘀咕着，语气里还带着点不安。巴基大笑起来，两个人一起抱着在床上滚来滚去。

巴基上次和史蒂夫这样躺在床上还是三个周之前。漫长的三个周，而他们欢迎回家的喜悦却被整个国家的批判无情的剥夺了，他们只是两个想要好好生活爱其所爱的男人，就像其他人一样。如果说巴基对此有什么看法的话，他会竭尽全力，确保史蒂夫完好无损，幸福快乐。他愿意向他的爱人保证，他会和他待在一起，无论贫穷或是富贵，无论社会给他多大的压力。史蒂夫已经做到了不可能实现的事情，救回了巴基，把他从悬崖的边缘拉回来。

巴基也会为了史蒂夫·罗杰斯的幸福拼上一切。


	2. 紧急关头

“好了，医生，结果怎么样？”巴基着急的问。周围原本只有医疗器械嗡嗡作响的声音，史蒂夫放下手机抬头看他。巴基从实验台上跳下来，把胳膊上撸上去的袖子放下来。“我现在可以走了吗？别告诉我我还得在这破地方再呆一天。我真他妈的会疯的。”

“拜托，为了其他人的身心健康着想一下。”史蒂夫打断他。巴基瞪他的时候他忍不住笑了，低下头努力克制。

房间另一边的赵医生把手册放到她的柜台上脱下了手套。“事实是，我有好消息告诉你们俩。巴恩斯中士已经完全健康了。所以从现在开始，他可以出任务了，而且可以尽快回到队伍中去。”

“万岁！”巴基说。他肩膀一松，彻底放松下来。“时间太难熬了。”

史蒂夫大笑起来，跑过去搂着巴基。“完全没事了，哈？没有限制，我们什么也不用担心了，对吧？”

“没事了。他可能不像你一样有立刻恢复的身体素质，但他百分百可以回去工作了。”赵医生走过来，对史蒂夫招招手笑着拍了拍巴基的肩膀。“不用担心，中士。你不用再待在这个无聊的要死的破地方了，就像你之前跟我们说的那样。我马上去签他的出院许可，然后把这些文件送给小辣椒。现在，请你们为了每个人的健康着想，赶紧把他带到别的地方去搞破坏好吗。我求你了。”

史蒂夫点点头，正准备跟她开口道谢。不过，他还没来得及说一个字，就觉得巴基正在掐他胳膊一脸愤愤不平。“该死的你那是什么意思？我可是个模范病人，你不知道吗，史蒂夫。你怎么能相信巴顿那家伙说我像小孩子一样抱怨？说什么我一直发牢骚不能出去玩。混蛋……”

“我很抱歉听到这些，”史蒂夫赶紧安抚他然后对医生眨眨眼。无声的道谢后，史蒂夫搂着巴基的肩膀把他拽出病房朝着走廊走去。“我们去告诉其他人你可以出去玩了吧。我非常确定他们都会很高兴的。”

“嘿，喔噢，你他妈的等会儿，”巴基不高兴了。他拽着史蒂夫的肩膀停在原地。“怎么回事儿？你相信他？”

史蒂夫再也忍不住笑了。他耸耸肩膀，举起食指和拇指比划着。“我得承认你有时候是有这么点喜欢唠叨。”

巴基盯着他，震惊的张大了嘴。突然不大照顾的锤了史蒂夫胳膊一下，像打沙包一样左右开弓。“你瞎说。我才不抱怨。”

“对对对你没有，巴基，”史蒂夫揉着刚被打的地方嘲笑道。“你想让我告诉大家这个好消息么？又或者下次我们外出交战的时候你直接出现，支援火力给他们个惊喜？我觉得第二个选项听着更有意思。”

“你知道么，我本来想说干你，但是仔细想了想如果我不干你了才算更好的惩罚。对此你有什么想说的啊，混球儿？”

史蒂夫又开始笑，从侧面搂住巴基。他们两个离开了医疗部，朝着公共休息区走去。赶紧了门口，史蒂夫他们就遇到了娜塔莎和克林特，对着他们两个挥了挥手又搂紧了巴基的肩膀。“嘿大家好。好消息！你们猜猜谁要回来工作啦？”史蒂夫说着不要脸的冲着巴基一笑，把他推到两人面前，就好像小孩子给最好的朋友们展示自己心爱的玩具一样。

娜塔莎和克林特一副受不了的样子看着史蒂夫紧紧地搂着巴基。克林特立马露出个笑容跳了起来。“我的天啊，有大新闻了，我们的冬日战士回归了！”克林特把手举起来，假装手里有份报纸。“我看到了头条的内容了。无精打采的前杀手回归岗位。队友感天动地不用再当保姆！”

巴基叹了口气，生气的拍了他脸一下。“严肃点，干你们的。”

克林特无视了巴基的抱怨，转向娜塔莎拍了她肩膀一下。“你觉得这俩宝宝现在打得过我们么？我是说，这家伙的铁胳膊确实挺有劲的。我真的为九头蛇那些蠢蛋的屁眼感到担忧了，你懂我说的什么意思嘛？”

“你们的对话太没品味了，”娜塔莎骂了一句。不过没有嫌弃他们很久。她傻笑着看了巴基一眼，耸了耸肩膀继续看她的书。“所以我真的问一句了，下次我们遇到坏人以后真的要自己出去？又或者就把这个野兽放出去让他在他们身上捅出个大窟窿？”

“噢，得了吧你们我才没那么差劲呢！”巴基烦躁的吼吼。拿胳膊肘戳史蒂夫，巴基示意他帮自己说两句，但只看见史蒂夫幸灾乐祸的表情。“哦去死吧，你们都是。”

“我们这么说都是有理由的，”克林特说。“铁拳塞进九头蛇的屁眼里，哦对了，你得先征求史蒂夫的允许，然后我们就给你买张票把你送过去。”克林特沉浸在自己的笑话里不能自拔，他的笑声一会儿就被巴基揍到他身上的力度打成了嚎叫。他赶紧躲开巴基，被他一路撵着满屋子乱跑，拿沙发当障碍物摸箭瞄准他。

气氛非常愉快，史蒂夫笑的喘不上气来，巴基上蹿下跳威胁着要拧断克林特的脖子。

不过，正当队长准备去拯救克林特的小命的时候，他发现门那边传来了动静。一抬头，托尼走进来了，他埋头看着自己的自制平板电脑就好像那是全世界最有意思的东西一样。“嘿，托尼，巴基得到医生允许回来工作了。你看出来他多高兴了吗？”

托尼随便嘀咕一声当作回答，抬起头准备看一眼。一抬头，立马发现了满屋子追着乱跑的克林特和巴基，眼睛瞪得老大。他眼睛落到娜塔莎身上，娜塔莎还是坐在那里，完全无视周围的吵闹，托尼翻了个白眼。“他们又开始追着跑了？真的吗，克林特已经四十多了，巴基对社会来说都是古稀老人了。我真的开始觉得他们俩是不是对彼此有意思，你应该非常，非常担心这一点，队长。”

“他们俩有意思？”史蒂夫问。他嘲弄地笑了笑，眼睛热切地追随着巴基。“不会的，让它们玩会儿吧，我根本都想象不到这种画面。在他打断你的腿之前让他多消耗点精力吧。”

“我这么有礼貌真是你们的幸运，史蒂夫，”托尼夸起自己来毫不谦虚。“他要是再弄断我的腿或者让我女朋友丧失活下去的信念，我绝对不介意把他再冻起来。我的冰箱反正地方足够大的。”

史蒂夫翻了个白眼，只是为了掩饰他对托尼回答的一丝害怕。他不在乎巴基到底逃脱了九头蛇多久。他也不在乎巴基的复检到底进行的怎么样。没有人有权利对巴基开这种烂笑话，就算是他富有的战友也是一样。

他决定忽略托尼的话，眼神落到自制平板上，他指着问。“你在看什么？”

托尼哼了一声。低头看着平板，滑开了屏保，把文章点回题目的部分。“哦，没什么。我只是想起了媒体抓住我生活中平凡无奇的瞬间，然后无限夸大的美好日子。让我这冰冷的，颤抖的心里暖融融的。”他笑着拍向自己的胸口。“我非常了解你的感受，你懂吗？”

“这是什么意思？”史蒂夫问。他之前的高兴劲儿在听到托尼的话以后有点撑不住了，只觉得心里惴惴不安。

托尼没有说话。他把平板递给了史蒂夫。“看来你们两个并不仅仅是因为在这个领域的工作而出名了。新闻对你们擅长的事情有不同的关注点，而且埃弗哈特小姐决定把你们的故事放到广阔的互联网上去。”

史蒂夫没有说话。他的注意力全都集中在平板上，他仔细地浏览着整篇文章。全息投影的顶端，大大的标题写着“美国队长：历史人物还是九头蛇走狗的情夫？”闪闪发光，旁边还配上克里斯丁·埃弗哈特的名字还有记者的信息。史蒂夫看到那些字的一瞬间，立马气得脸都红了。越是往下读就越生气。

里面的原话大概是“美国队长的关注点都集中在他的绯闻爱人身上，相比队友的安危来讲他对情人的关怀更多”还有“无视美国的信条，和国家的敌人搞到一起”，诸如此类丑恶的描写让史蒂夫怒火中烧。妈的，整篇报道全都是他和巴基“地下恋情”的色情描写，还穿插着捏造的证据和恶意的揣测。

“你他妈的是在逗我？”史蒂夫说。他抬头看托尼，把平板扔回他手里。“她认真的吗？”

“我懂，全都是瞎写的对吧？”托尼冷静的说。他把平板放到身侧，严厉地看着史蒂夫。“从诽谤的角度上来讲，我得说她这无异于伤口撒盐。埃弗哈特一向都以恶毒出名，她和她那些所谓的朋友就是喜欢随时随地挖掘别人的秘密。这简直是本能了，即使是她只找到了一点点信息，也会无限的扭曲放大编成她最想要的故事。要是你不明白的话，这就像是，不懂事的小屁孩想使劲的搞破坏好取得大人的注意。”托尼扭过脸去，冲史蒂夫眨了眨眼。“我的意思是，她想写什么就会泄出来而且会尽可能的赚取网络点击率，大块头。不用怕，你们俩有多坏她知道了才不到一半呢。你肮脏的小秘密还是安全的。”

“别害怕？！”史蒂夫低吼着。他拳头攥的紧紧地，愤怒地捏着托尼的肩膀。“托尼，这篇文章完全是在放屁，她不能就这么到处说我和巴基的坏话。”

“不幸的是，她可以，”托尼叹了口气。“言论自由，队长。你拼死捍卫的其中一项权利。但是正如我所说的，她编不出来什么的。没有任何证据。我可以现在就删掉它。可能会有几千的点击率，等他们意识到根本没有实证的时候，自然会平静下来了。你就等着看吧。”

史蒂夫盯着托尼，他肩膀还是气的发抖。这是，肩膀上落下一只手的感觉让他吓得跳了起来。他回头一看，是巴基担心的跑过来了，史蒂夫的表情柔和了一些。史蒂夫上次看的时候，巴基和克林特正在房间另一次玩剪刀腿锁喉来着。很显然，他是发现史蒂夫心情不好所以放开了他的俘虏跑过来看看是怎么回事，史蒂夫生气的时候动静可不是太小。

“怎么回事？”巴基问。他也是一脸防备的怒气，眼神都暗下来了不少。“你们俩到底他妈的说什么呢？”

史蒂夫想继续生气。他真的想。他估计巴基至少听到了他们的一部分谈话，虽然他打心眼里希望巴基不要问。巴基的生活中已经太多闹剧了，九头蛇那些事，复健，还有重新回到史蒂夫身边，巴基需要处理的事情比他多多了。他真的不应该担心媒体评判他们俩该不该约会。

史蒂夫觉得还是稍微糊弄一下比较好，他站直了一点冲着巴基笑笑。“嘿。没什么。只是和托尼在聊——”

“别说废话了，罗杰斯，”巴基抱怨道。一副你拿我当智障么的表情，叉着胳膊质问道。“你真的是打算瞒着我么？我在房间另一头都能听见你和托尼在争论的声音。现在你却想假装什么都没发生，就好像你要保护我还是什么的，我觉得你这么干实在是太混蛋了。”

史蒂夫一下子就变成了泄气的皮球。笑也笑不出来闭上眼睛乖乖认输。“对不起，巴基……我只是不想给你其他压力。你已经经历的太多了。”

“但我依然站在这里能打能闹的。我已经不那么脆弱了，史蒂夫。所以到底是什么事儿？”

史蒂夫看了一眼巴基，即使是现在，他都还记得帮助巴基度过了多少个噩梦连连的夜晚，又或者在他心理治疗结束后安抚不安的颤抖的他，史蒂夫并不相信巴基现在到底有多强壮。不管是谁经历过那种事估计都要崩溃了。但是巴基没有。他确实没权利瞒着巴基。

“好吧，巴基。其实是——克里斯丁·埃弗哈特写了一篇文章污蔑我们，说我不可能真正和你约会的。基本上就是在暗示说你强迫我和你在一起的，我这种性为根本就是在背叛国家，因为我和一个俄国杀手睡在一起。”

巴基盯着他。不敢相信地眨眨眼然后大笑起来。“她是认真的吗？这真是有史以来最扯淡的文章！”

史蒂夫愣住了，有点惊讶巴基竟然在笑。他突然不知道该怎么想了，他本来以为巴基听了这个以后会和他一样难过，但是他，居然在笑。“是的，巴基。非常严肃。这一整页都在写我和你在一起是个错误，她还说了很多关于你的下流故事。”

“有谁没说过我的坏话？不会有人写文章夸我有多棒的好吗，”巴基说。他看了看其他队友，觉得他们正在好奇的朝这边看。巴基觉得他们最好还是私下里说这事儿比较好，巴基突然转向史蒂夫拽着他的手腕。“走吧，我们找别的地方说。”

“巴基——”史蒂夫正想说什么。但是巴基就一路把他拽出了房间，扔下了满头雾水的娜塔莎和克林特。考虑到巴基的情况，史蒂夫妥协了任由他拽着。等他们到了大楼外面的院子里的时候才终于停了下来。

坦白说，史蒂夫觉得自己快被压垮了。他不明白，为什么巴基读了这么恶意满满的东西以后还能表现的跟没事人一样。干，他自己快气得冒烟了，而他就这么看着巴基从他脸上没有读出一点不对的地方。如果巴基是觉得自己不值得更好的待遇，史蒂夫绝对是要疯的。

“好了，现在只有我们俩了。难道只有我一个人生气么？那个婊子写的东西在成千上万的人面前中伤我们，你还要我看开点？”史蒂夫说。他甩开巴基的胳膊，对这个愚蠢的状况非常沮丧。“现在你说说你是怎么回事，为什么你……你这么冷静？”

“为什么我这么冷静？”巴基重复道。“我这么冷静是因为我不会让这件事扰乱我的想法。我已经有很多事情要想了，没时间为了一篇没意义的蠢报道难受。”

史蒂夫听着。他小心翼翼地观察着巴基的脸，试图从上面找出细微的表情。史蒂夫就是不明白。巴基竟然真的不难过。“所以你的意思是说你对于这件事一点都不生气，”史蒂夫愣着一张脸。是啊，他现在是很尖刻，但是他必须得了解清楚。他能看出来巴基的体内有什么情绪翻腾着，但是他自身的愤怒让他没法像平常一样容易地解读它。

“我又没气到发疯。生气？愤怒，或者疲惫？是啊，一点点，”巴基叹了口气。他扭过身，靠在墙上看着史蒂夫。“但是说实话，我一点都不惊讶。开诚布公的讲，我还很惊讶居然花了这么长时间才有人找我们麻烦。我们两个已经非常亲密了。如果八卦我们关系的是一个只知道捞钱的婊子，那我觉得我们做的还不错呢，你懂吗？”

“我不大明白你的意思，”史蒂夫说。上帝啊，他突然觉得精疲力尽。他揉着眼睛缓解一下自己的头疼然后继续说。“你说我们做的不错，是什么意思？”

“你知道我们之前说过出柜的事情，史蒂夫。到最后整个世界的人知道美国队长和冬日战士搞在一起的时候都他妈的会发疯的。花了这么长时间才有人说起这事儿，而且只有一个人这么大惊小怪的。那个人还是克里斯丁·他妈的·埃弗哈特。好多记者和市民都不太当真的。”

巴基从墙边起身，拽过史蒂夫的胳膊把自己挂到他肩膀上。巴基紧紧地搂着他，把嘴唇贴在他喉咙上好一会儿才笑着对他说。“所以，我们做的相当不错。她是个贱人，而且没有人想冲到我们基地来弄死我们。相比我们的关系七十多年前的处境，我觉得我们还算不错了。至少他们不会把我们绞死或者绑在柱子上烧死。至少现在作为基佬也不是什么问题，史蒂夫。所以……我不会被这种事影响的。等这些事都结束以后，我们可以好好地笑一笑然后继续我们的生活。你看，我完全没有理由不高兴啊。”

“你确定吗？”史蒂夫问。他伸手拨弄着恋人的头发，用手掌抚摸巴基的脸颊。史蒂夫最喜欢他磨蹭自己手的时候了，像一只超大号的猫一样，这次也不例外。史蒂夫笑了，心里舒服多了。

“是啊，我确定，你这个笨蛋。我才不管呢。而且我也不会让你受这件事影响的。你听到了嘛？”巴基退后一些，拽着他的手腕朝走廊走去。“走吧。”

“你现在要带我去哪儿？”史蒂夫问。每次巴基这么坚持的时候，史蒂夫胸口都忍不住愉悦的颤抖。在床上的时候史蒂夫或许占据主导地位，但是巴基控制一切的时候他总是爱得不得了。强受，他愉快的想着。感谢上帝，娜塔莎跟他科普了一下这个词的意思。

“我们要去分散一下你的注意力。健身房有几个不错的沙包正热切的等着你的拳头呢。我觉得我们应该去试试看。”巴基回头去看史蒂夫，眨了眨眼，蓝眼睛调皮地闪着。“那之后也许我会让你在浴室再操我一次。”

史蒂夫笑了。“我才回来了一天，巴基。你到底是想勾引我几次啊？”

“越多越好，队长。越多越好……”

* * *

 

巴基的预测完全错了。

几天以后事情本应该平静下来的。那篇文章应该默默无闻下去的，一切都应该回到正轨。不应该再有会帮的文章，不应该再有人猜测谁在干谁。媒体的注意力也不应该都集中在战争英雄的性生活上。但是恶意满满的言论充斥着整个网络，媒体的关注龙卷风一般席卷了这对情侣。新的文章，推特，甚至博客都在讨论他们的美国英雄的爱情生活，不幸的是，大部分的讨论都相当的消极残酷。

很多文章是保守派组织写的，抱怨着旧日的美国美好品质的标志被同性恋关系所玷污，他们丝毫不想隐藏他们对史蒂夫的决定有多么的反对。另一边，很多记着都在考虑史蒂夫选择和冬日战士睡在一起是不是疯了，并且编造出假的声明，说士兵们一起锻炼肌肉可能让这位黄金之子失去理智，毁了他作为传统的美国梦中情人的性向。

史蒂夫按照美国人方式生活，白色的栏杆里种着香草，坐拥娇妻生几个孩子的可能彻底破灭了。史蒂夫支持传统的，宗教信仰的幻想也破灭了。罗杰斯队长和一个前任杀手混在一起，而且是个男人。伟大的美国梦破灭了，美国队长竟然和一个男人上床！

复仇者的公关部门已经尽最大努力来降低这件事情的负面影响。他们日夜工作想要阻止这场闹剧变成本世纪最大的绯闻，给巴基和史蒂夫一点空间远离折磨。他们相信只要努力工作加上足够的决心最后是能够解决的。遗憾的是有一个至关重要的证据，连公关部门也不能阻止情况的恶化，现在两位士兵的关系基本上是暴露在大众面前了。

就像一个丑恶的烙印，各大报纸，各大网络都布满了史蒂夫和巴基拥抱彼此时候那一瞬间的快照。本来这是一幕非常正常，清白的景象。第一眼看过去，像是巴基把史蒂夫拉过来给他了一个拥抱。但是在摄像机的捕捉下，跃跃欲试的摄影师正好卡在那个瞬间，变成了巴基正要亲吻史蒂夫的脖子，角度正像是他的舌尖要贴到史蒂夫的动脉上去，而史蒂夫的一脸的愉悦。

说实话，那可能只是百万分之一秒发生的事情。考虑到他们基地的地形结构，摄像机镜头必须要定在那里不停地连拍，才能捕捉到那著名的“日常拥吻”。摄像师一拍到这样的亲密瞬间，照片立刻就被送到最近的报社去发布出来。不出几个小时，大众传媒就在这“惊天”新闻中爆发了，他们可敬的美国队长怎么能和那样不体面的冬日战士搞在一起。

那篇托尼发誓会消失的小文章？现在变成了美国象征坍塌的最佳资料来源。

要找出谁能在完美的时间拍出“世纪之吻”并没有花费托尼太长时间，稍加追查和星期五的协助，就发现了那个拍照的年轻人并把她送到了当地的失业办公室，因为她泄露复仇者联盟的机密。但是，不管这个姑娘最开始的意图是什么，伤害已经造成了，巴基和史蒂夫都受到了很大的负面影响。

那都是三天前的事了，这三天基地里面极其不舒服的静默着，气氛紧张，整整三天史蒂夫都待在健身房里，用沙袋来发泄自己的不满。他想和巴基一直呆在一起，他真的想。但是自从媒体的事情闹大之后，巴基就安静地让人害怕，史蒂夫只能无助地看着几个月的心理治疗成果付诸东流，巴基甚至比史蒂夫当初找到它的时候还要沉默孤僻。

幸运的是，这次曝光并不完全是坏事。虽然很多新闻报道都对此持反对意见，但还是有不少人支持这对出轨的情侣，在全球的媒体上为他们的恋情辩护。当然，大多数支持者仅仅是在个人的博客还有推特账户上支持两位士兵的关系，但这还是有不小的影响的。

讨论分成了两派，除了反对派以外，另一派认为队长喜欢谁是他的自由，谁和谁私下里睡在一起是法律赋予的自由，他们在网络上没日没夜的争论着。干，甚至有成千上万的人向史蒂夫和巴基致敬，因为他们能够经受得住感情的考验，愿意为他们相爱的权利奋战到底。

但就算是他们在媒体上当面表示支持，还是不足以弥补整件事造成的伤害。“世纪之吻”时间过去后的两三天，即使是史蒂夫都开始感觉到极大的压力了。他为那些污蔑他的话生气吗？当然了！但是最糟糕的是，他的爱人被迫接受了多少负面评价，他气的是自己这次什么也帮不上忙。

史蒂夫可以解决指向自己的恶意；毕竟他从小就是这么长大的。他受不了的是他的毕生挚爱又一次受到伤害，而他什么也做不了。他唯一能做的，就是把怒气都发泄到可怜的沙包上，就像过去的三天一样，以防自己做出什么冲动的事。而且，打沙包总是让他轻松很多。

“干！”史蒂夫吼道。这一点都帮不上忙。天杀的他都不知道在这儿呆了多久了，怒气还是一点都没下下去。昨天晚上他都没睡觉，巴基这几个周以来第一次做噩梦，史蒂夫简直心疼极了。他能猜到，这都是因为那天早上新出炉的文章，指责巴基以往的罪行以及他对史蒂夫的生活造成了多糟的影响。这实在是太过分了，该死的！

他怒吼一声，用力打出一记右勾拳，撞击的力度太大沙包都裂开了，里面的沙子流到了地板上扬起了不少灰尘。好吧，也许刚才那一下让他觉得好点了...

“真的么，队长？这周第三个了，”一个声音响起。史蒂夫喘着粗气看着山姆从健身房门口那里过来。不管形式多么恶劣，有山姆在身边总是让史蒂夫觉得放松很多。山姆在他烦躁的时候总能想办法帮他平静下来。“我发誓，哥们，你肯定刚刚决定要跟埃弗哈特结下梁子，这事儿没完了，对吧？”

史蒂夫气喘吁吁地，虚弱地冲着山姆的方向一笑。“是啊……估计我一会儿得赔托尼沙包的钱了，哈？”他伸手解开带子上面的链条把它放到地上止住往外泄的沙子。他拍拍手，低头看自己的指关节，上面全都是红色的血迹和裂口，“我这次呆了多久？”

“上次我看到你是三个小时以前，”山姆回答道。他穿过房间盯着地上的沙子。“我没有一直算着，但是自从早上克林特评价了一下新的文章之后，你和巴恩斯就一起消失不见了。老实说，我还挺惊讶他没和你待在一起呢。”

“我知道，”史蒂夫嘀咕道。他抬头看山姆，表情悲伤。“他在哪里？你看见他了么？”

“看见了，他在公共休息室里呢。你应该告诉他选个别的方式泄愤。他又在那里搞那套他和娜塔莎经常做的“我是俄罗斯人我知道怎么扔刀子”的玩法了，吓人的很。那面墙现在大概多出了几百个洞，而且他没有和任何人说过话。”山姆皱着眉。他拍着史蒂夫的肩膀严肃地看着他。“我估计以前大家从来没见过他状态这么差劲。”

“该死，”史蒂夫咕哝着。如果山姆说的没错的话，巴基肯定是低落到了一个新的最低点，如果巴基又开始不说话了，他可能又会回到那种自闭的状态，那可是史蒂夫所不希望发生的。他转身离开山姆，抓起离他最近的一块儿毛巾擦了擦眉毛上的汗。“我受够了。我已经给过他空间了。我没有催促他。但是这也太长时间了，如果他现在在往墙上插洞。那我必须去找到他。谢谢你帮我找到头绪，山姆。”

说完，史蒂夫就离开了健身房，无视山姆在后面大声喊着让他清理完留下的沙子再走。一路小跑的穿过走廊朝着公共休息室奔去，史蒂夫眼睛四处去看，寻找他垂头丧气的好朋友。

他一进到房间里，立马就看到巴基坐在窗边的身影。他依偎在窄窄的窗框之间，一只脚撑在墙上，看着窗户外面。手里拿着一把小小的刀子，忧郁地把玩着。每隔一会儿就停下来，一甩手腕把刀扔到墙上。这样那把小刀就会插到上面，他再抓着刀柄拔出来再重复一遍这个程序。

史蒂夫看了他好一会儿，才去看那面满是印记的墙。上面大概几百个巴基的小刀捅出来的洞，史蒂夫撇了一眼。“巴基，”史蒂夫小声说道。他立马穿过房间，坐到巴基旁边的地板上挨着他。“嘿，宝贝儿。”

有那么一会儿，巴基什么反应都没有。当他反应过来之后，他懒洋洋地把目光从窗户上移到史蒂夫身上，他的脸上毫无表情。指尖捏着非常不安全的小刀，阳光下刀锋闪闪发光。“嗯？”巴基小声的哼哼一句。“怎么了，史蒂夫？”

史蒂夫皱着眉。作为一个一秒钟之前刚刚捅了墙一刀的人来说，巴基真是异常的平静。史蒂夫朝巴基那边挪的更近一点，把膝盖挤进巴基的大腿里面。“你还好吗？我是说....这个周发生了这么多事之后你还好吗？自从报道开始之后你就一直非常安静。”

“噢，”巴基只是应了一声。他把目光从史蒂夫身上移开去看—不，更像是怒视着—窗外的什么东西。“没什么。我想我只是太生气了。”

这可不大好。气坏的巴基从来都不是什么好兆头。瞬间进入高度警戒的史蒂夫，靠近了用双手捧住巴基的脖子把他拉近一点。“巴基，为什么你什么都不说？”他问。

“因为我已经看到你有多烦心了，我不想让我的事给你添加任何压力了。我这一辈子都在给咱们俩添麻烦。”巴基露出一个勉强的笑容，对上史蒂夫的目光。“虽然我确实跑去偷看你打沙袋了，我必须的说，真是太性感了，罗杰斯。”

史蒂夫稍微有点脸红，不过也正因为如此他先前的担心有点消散了。他做起来，手指从巴基的脖子一路抚摸到肩膀，轻轻地捏了捏。“好吧，我现在在这里了，那我们就谈谈吧。然后，你就可以回去偷看我健身了。”

“有什么可聊的呢？”巴基问。他朝着史蒂夫的方向挑了挑眉毛，脸颊还因为之前的愤怒而有些泛红。“谈一谈现在全世界的人用最糟糕的方式发现了我们的关系，大多数美国人都觉得我们俩谈恋爱是罪恶？又或者你和我甚至没有机会按照我们的打算来出柜？”

史蒂夫眯起眼来。“这些都要谈，”他说。史蒂夫挪了挪屁股，转了下方向坐下，和巴基肩并肩挨在一起盯着面前千疮百孔的墙。就那么静静地坐在一起，史蒂夫伸出手，把巴基手上玩的刀拿下来了，省得他继续焦躁不安的捅墙。巴基没有反抗他让他觉得肩膀放松下来，她把刀放到一边以后胳膊搂住巴基。“发生这种事真是太他妈的荒谬了。我想把他们每个人的脸都揍上一拳，他们这么对待我们的关系我就气到这种程度。”

“但是你不能，因为那样就不是太不美国范了。我是说，毕竟他们一直都觉得你只是和一个坏家伙上床了，要是你现在有什么不好的表现，只是更加证实了他们的胡说八道，”巴基不耐烦了哼了一声，声音里满是厌烦和不得不服从的痛苦。

“对！这才是最他妈恶心的地方。你不是坏人，巴基，他们口中塑造的你正是皮尔斯想让你成为的那种人。”史蒂夫说。他低头看巴基，眼睛里闪耀着怒火。“你不是坏人也永远都不会是。他们这么对待你是不公平的。我只是想让他们知道他们对你的看法是多么错误！”

史蒂夫吼完之后，巴基犹豫了一下，看着史蒂夫说。“所以……不是生气他们发现了这件事，只是生气他们说我坏话？”

史蒂夫楞了一下。他移开目光，仔细地考虑着巴基的问题。整件事史蒂夫最生气的是什么？是生气他们还没准备好告诉大家就被全世界的人知道了他们的秘密？又或者是生气媒体对待巴基的态度？

“那，你是什么感觉？”史蒂夫立马调转了问题方向。他面对着巴基，甚至有点挑衅。“你从一开始根本不说话。而你只有真的生气的时候才不说话。所以你脑子里到底在想什么？我们要双向交流的，你记得吗？”

“这他妈的才不公平，你还没有先回答你的问题，”巴基咕哝道。巴基坐直一点，用金属手指拽着头发叹了口气。“是啊，我是有点生气我们没能按照我们的方式出柜。这对我们都不公平，但是你也知道这是不可避免的。外面早就传开来了，所以我又有点高兴这件事终于搞定了。这就好像是把绷带撕下来的时候会疼一样。”

巴基抬头看史蒂夫，蓝眼睛里全都是愤慨。“我更生气的是他们居然那么对你。我不在乎他们怎么说我。他们一直都不相信我，不管我愿意还是不愿意，”巴基说，看到史蒂夫想反驳的时候特意加重了最后一句。“不管那些事是不是出于我的本意，都是我干的。我们以前就经历过这种事。”巴基咬着下嘴唇，把眼睛贴在史蒂夫肩膀上，咬着他颈侧的肉安抚他。“所以我理解他们为什么不相信我。我不理解的是为什么他们这么对待你。你想做什么样的人都可以。这个世界上的每个人都有这种权利，所以为什么你……？”

史蒂夫仔细地听着。他放松下来，和巴基十指相扣深情地望着他。“不管怎么样，总会有流言蜚语的，”史蒂夫说。

“对啊，但是他们不应该这么对你。我们还是孩子的时候，甚至不敢想有一天能出柜告诉整个世界我们一直在一起。但是这个世纪，我们拥有这种权利了，而你还是要承受这种污蔑。”巴基想到这个就有点生气，手指攥的更紧了。“这是我最生气的地方。你可是天之骄子，史蒂夫。你一直都是，你不应该被这么对待。”

史蒂夫没有回答他。巴基的话深深地感动了他，他觉得自己胃里泛上暖融融的幸福感，忍不住抛下之前的坏心情笑了出来。好不容易忍住了笑，史蒂夫清了清嗓子低头看巴基。“是啊，我们俩不就是这么过来的么。两个布鲁克林的孩子，一起对抗整个世界，一如既往。”史蒂夫用鼻子蹭着巴基的眼睛，埋进他的头发里闻巴基的味道。每次闻到这个问到他都能瞬间安下心来，抱紧巴基的时候整个身体都放松下来了。“除了这件事之外你还有什么要说的吗？既然我们都在分享心情了，那就把心里话都说出来吧。”

巴基耸耸肩。这次，他的表情变得有点胆怯，不过只有那么一瞬间，眼神几乎是立刻严肃起来变成自嘲模式。“好吧，还有一点不大高兴的地方是我竟然都没发觉有人在偷拍咱们俩。我不再灵敏了。最糟糕的是，我觉得我老了……”

史蒂夫大笑起来。“那个偷拍我们的姑娘是从一百英尺以外的地方拿包里的手机偷拍的。我觉得你对自己太苛刻了。”

“我可是个杀手啊，该死的，我不应该犯这种错误。”巴基反驳道。把金属手臂握拳砸到两人中间的地面上，严肃地瞥了史蒂夫一眼。“不要安慰我了，我就是个糟糕的间谍。”

“据我所知你离糟糕的间谍距离远着呢。我觉得你很好，”史蒂夫也严肃起来。“现在我不想让你太难为自己。我准备好踹开几家报社的大门去把那些诋毁你的人大卸八块了。”

巴基只是哼哼了几声作为回应。他们俩沉默下来，只是抱在一起。甚至都没注意到斯科特进了房间，嘀嘀咕咕着什么“卧槽这俩老爷爷闪瞎老子的狗眼了”然后屏住呼吸逃走了。

最后还是史蒂夫先开口了。史蒂夫深吸一口气，看着巴基笑眯眯地说。“你知道我对当前的情况最想改变的是哪一点么？我想改变社会对于真正的，成熟的我做出的决定的反应，我他妈想爱谁就爱谁。我也确实是这样做的，巴基，我爱你。我只是想让所有人都意识到这一点。”

巴基听到史蒂夫的话没有动弹。过了一会儿，他看向他，突然瞪大了眼睛好像想到了什么。“所以……为什么我们不让他们看看？”

史蒂夫只是迷惑的看了他一眼，巴基露出一个色眯眯的笑容。“既然他们早就知道我们搞到一起了，为什么我们不给他们一点真正让他们吓尿的东西呢？”

史蒂夫眨眨眼。他几乎是立刻明白了巴基说的是什么意思“巴基，你是建议我们拍部色情片么？”

巴基耸耸肩，看上去是非天真无辜。“并不一定要是色情片。但是肯定要好好气气那些混蛋。我的意思是既然他们光是想想我们俩上床都要心脏病发作了，那就让他们看看真东西。至少他们所知道的我们的关系是什么样子，是由我们自己掌控的，跟他们瞎猜的东西根本没关系。再说了，他们已经知道我们睡在一起了也不会糟糕到哪里去了。”

史蒂夫听着，之前的困惑全都变作了兴奋。确实坏不到哪里去了。巴基说的对，其他人替他们做决定要不要向大众公布他们的关系。其他人替他们做了太多选择了。

但是这个选择，除了他们俩一起没人能替他们决定。而且史蒂夫已经兴奋的等不及气死那些伤害巴基的人了。去他妈的名声吧，如果说史蒂夫有什么擅长的事情的话，那就是直面威胁挡在子弹前面了。

“巴基，”史蒂夫兴奋地喘息着。冲着巴基笑的高兴极了，拽过巴基就是一个痛吻。巴基呜咽着反应着突如其来的吻，正想着怎么回事的时候，史蒂夫放开了他对上他的眼神。“你……等等，你认真的么？但是你不会不舒服么，让别人看到我们上床？”

“又不是说我会给他们看我的屌，”巴基笑了。他看着史蒂夫拿眼神调戏他。“我只是说留出一点想象空间，但是给媒体看看他们想要的东西，你懂吗？也许这样他们就会闭嘴了。”

“或者情况会更糟糕呢，”史蒂夫接着说。“你真的确定你想这样吗，冒着这种风险？”

巴基皱眉。他不发一言换了个姿势把腿搭到史蒂夫腿上。他不过是个没有什么可失去的没人在意的人，他跨坐在史蒂夫的腿上，低头看着他。“是的，我准备好了。但是真正的问题是，”巴基停顿了一下，金属手指抚摸着史蒂夫的胸口。“伟大的美国英雄，你准备好冒这个险了么？”

史蒂夫楞了一下。他的手放到巴基的大腿根，用力的抓紧，看着正在逼近的恋人。巴基好奇的表情简直和拍一部两人的小黄片的想法一样迷人了。但是巴基最关心的还是史蒂夫的感受。

是巴基建议拍一部性爱录影带的，但是只要史蒂夫不愿意他随时可以放弃这个想法。如果这都不能说明他是个好人，不值得人们这么残忍的评价，那么史蒂夫不知道什么才能说明了。

就在那时，史蒂夫下定了决心。这个世界都觉得他和所谓的“反派”睡到一起是愚蠢的。史蒂夫要向他们证明一下他们对巴基的看法错的有多离谱。

“当然了，”史蒂夫最后说。他伸手摸着巴基的后脑勺坚定地表示。“我非常确定。我们开始吧。”

* * *

 

史蒂夫和巴基花了将近一个周的时间计划他们的非法视频拍摄内容。这一个周里都在小声的讨论，没事的时候就用短信你来我往的交流，还有四处实践“演习”。

最终决定要在他们的公寓里拍摄，而不是在基地，这也是为了他们队友考虑，而且他们准备多次剪切编辑一下录像带的内容，这样能让它看起来更有“电影式”的风格。这样他们俩人就能轻而易举的剪掉任何他们不想让观众看到的部分，但仍旧保证录像带包含完整的上床过程。巴基在一条短信里把这成为“最伟大的软性色情片”，害的史蒂夫一口饮料呛到嗓子里，笑的不能自已。

最终他们打算好了一切要进行下一步了，两人开始为录影带准备需要的东西。巴基坚持让史蒂夫拍摄的时候穿战术隐形服，史蒂夫没有什么意见（不管怎么说他还欠巴基一次制服诱惑呢，而且，有什么比穿着偶像制服和巴基上床更好的方法给全国的人展示他的想法呢？）。蜡烛买好了，还有非常多的润滑剂保证多次剪辑的内容有充分的材料，有准备了很多毛巾和水用于事后清理。

噢对了，他们还需要一个摄像机。

不幸的是，史蒂夫认识的人里唯一有摄像机的就是娜塔莎，而他真的非常不想去问她借这个。巴基对此表示同意，巴基出门买他们晚上需要的东西的时候，史蒂夫也去买自己的东西去了。本来应该是很简单的过程，但就是会出这样那样的岔子。逛了三家店以后，史蒂夫开始沮丧而且有点焦虑了。时间已经很晚了，但他还是没找到可以用的摄像机。他可以告诉巴基他们得改天拍他们的“那个”，但这就要冒着他随时被叫出去出任务的风险。该死的，史蒂夫和巴基现在就想把录像带拍了结束这些破事儿！

史蒂夫拨出巴基的好吗，解释了一下当前的情况，巴基只是叹了口气。“我估计，我们必须得用娜塔莎的摄像机了，”他在电话里咕哝道。看起来对这个选项一点都不觉得高兴，而史蒂夫也是一样。他们俩都不想交代自己的计划，但是史蒂夫是永远都不能对她撒谎的。在她面前装无辜不出几分钟史蒂夫都会觉得想捅死自己，然后就吐露的一清二楚。拍黄片这件事绝对瞒不过她。

但是他们现在没有选择了；如果他们想今晚开始录像的话那就必须这么做。不过就是向她借录影机嘛（或者偷过来也行），史蒂夫调转车头朝北向着基地开去。经过一个小时的路程，史蒂夫终于抵达了，但是整个基地都空空的。奇怪了。也许没人在家。

‘那不就太妙了，’他笑着想。如果没人在家的话，他就可以轻松地偷到摄像机了，然后神不知鬼不觉地溜出这里。并不是说他真的想瞒着复仇者们他和巴基的邪恶计划。他只是不想让大家大惊小怪的讨论。他了解托尼，那个混蛋绝对会大显身手，把他们俩调戏的老脸一点都不剩的。

史蒂夫顺利的通过了第一条走廊，转过安静的拐角后猛冲到他们的寝室。他轻手轻脚地躲过了最后一个拐弯，然后到了娜塔莎的房间那里。朝着走廊再看一眼，史蒂夫确保自己没有被跟踪，然后就准备开门了。

出乎意料的是，门没有锁，轻松的就扭开了。真狠可以。但是，时间紧急，他根本不知道娜塔莎什么时候会回来。所以要把握住这次机会，史蒂夫悄悄地潜入房间直奔着她的电脑去了。

找了一会儿，他发现摄像机在桌子最底层的抽屉里，他赶紧拿了起来。站直以后，史蒂夫打开了摄像机，却发现里面早就有一张记忆卡了。也许他新买的记忆卡就用不上了。

但他还没来得及放松下来，身后的气氛突然发生了戏剧性的转变。他脖子后面的汗毛全都竖了起来，史蒂夫赶紧转身，想看看是不是有人再看着他。正如他所想，娜塔莎站在门口，屁股倚在门框上一脸无趣地看着他。

“你知道么，我真的开始理解为什么你永远当不成间谍了，”娜塔莎酷酷地说。

史蒂夫皱眉。他本想把摄像机藏到身后掩盖过去，但是很快就觉得还是不要了吧。他很确定娜塔莎早就看到他拿得什么了，现在时间也不够让他想个好的理由糊弄过去。还是实话实说吧。

“是啊，当然了，不是每个人都有你这样悄无声息拿走东西的天赋的，”史蒂夫说。他心里叹了口气，把手伸出来给她看摄像机。“我只是想借走这个一小会儿。我觉得可以拿走然后等用完的时候还给你。”

娜塔莎盯着他。“这可不太像你的做法啊，史蒂夫，”她笑了。走进了房间。娜塔莎低头看了一眼他手里的摄像机然后面无表情的说。“我觉得记忆卡的容量应该够你们俩拍色情片了。尽量不要装满，你们两个变态。就算是你的四倍体力应该也要够用了，但是还是不要过分挑战它的极限。”

史蒂夫呛住了。脸变得和床单一样白话都说不利索了，他摇摇头。“你——怎么……”

“就像你之前说的，我就是有神不知鬼不觉拿走东西的天赋。你和巴基都搞得这么明显了我很难猜不出来你们想干嘛，所以我就贡献出来设备了。”

史蒂夫怒目而视。他晃了晃脑袋，抬起头示意她不要说了。“还有谁知道？”

“没有别人，”娜塔莎说。她转过身坐到床边谨慎地盯着他。“我想知道的是为什么你们搞得这么神秘？你们已经是成年人了，想干嘛都可以。事实上，我还很高兴能看到你们老夫老妻的给性生活加点料的，所以我的意思是支持你们。”

史蒂夫笑了。他摇了摇头，想要甩掉脑海里浮现出的画面然后难为情地说。“我现在真的，真的不想谈论这个。而且，我觉得有点吓人，你一直以来都知道居然什么都没说。所以……”他停顿了一下，指着摄像机叹了口气。“我能借走这个嘛？”

娜塔莎挥了挥手，鄙视史蒂夫的问题。“拿走拿走。我故意放在那里好让你能顺利找到。”

史蒂夫眨眨眼，看着手里的摄像机，肩膀垮下来受不了的叹了口气。“那我该说，谢谢你了。”

“不客气，”娜塔莎说。但是，史蒂夫正走到门口的时候，她又开口了。“我只是想知道你是不是准备好了。”

“准备好？”史蒂夫问。他抬起眉毛回头看她。“什么意思？”

“我的意思是，准备好面对后续的结果，”她继续说。“你知道，拍出视频然后放出来。你准备好面对其他人的反应了么？你和巴基做这件事之前考虑全面了么？我是说，这到底对你们的关系有没有帮助。我只是希望你确定知道自己在干什么，接下来会发生什么。”

史蒂夫听了花考虑了很久。他盯着摄像机，再三考虑。他真的准备好了吗？准备好站出来，和巴基一起，把他们最亲密的瞬间给成千上万的人欣赏？他们俩真的准备好，面对那些全世界各个地方涌来的反对和批评的言论了吗？

得出答案并没有花费多长时间。

“是的，”他说。史蒂夫看着娜塔莎，笑着点了点头。“是的，我们准备好了。巴基和我谈过这件事，详细且深刻。全世界的人都说我不应该和巴基在一起，他是个大麻烦。说我不可能自愿和他在一起的，只不过是他强迫我和他发生性行为。这个东西绝对能告诉他们，他们的想法到底错的多离谱，而且它们没有任何权利批判我和我的选择。就像你说的，我们俩都是成年人了，让全世界都看看我们有多相爱……他们用鄙视和批判逼我们。那我们就反击回去。”

娜塔莎听他说着，忍不住笑了起来。等他慷慨激昂的说完，朝前一靠，胳膊抱住膝盖笑嘻嘻地说。“那你们做得没错。”她冲着门比了个手势，眼睛一眨。“去办你的事吧，史蒂夫。我一直很相信你。我相信你会让事情回归正轨的。”

史蒂夫也笑了笑作为回应。稍作告别，就拿着摄像机走了。解决了这件事，史蒂夫再次穿过基地。等他到了外面，抬头看着天空，粉色的晚霞将地平面涂成了水彩画一般美妙的模样。真是个美丽的夜晚。史蒂夫觉得心旷神怡。

最好还是不要让巴基等太久了。他们可他妈的有一整晚要折腾呢。


	3. 光影交错

鼻腔深吸一口气，史蒂夫盯着走廊镜子里的自己。在他手里，头盔松松垮垮地系着，手指能感受到凉凉的触感。他浑身都被公寓里温暖的空气包围着，层层叠叠的制服被汗水紧紧地黏在身上。到了这个程度，不管他和巴基做什么，今晚他都会大汗淋漓了，他得赶紧把这身制服给脱了好舒服点。当然，要在巴基的帮助下。

他并不太紧张。有什么好紧张的嘛。只不过在几千个人，不止几千个，观众可能比他想象的多太多了，在这么多人面前展现这么亲密隐私的东西太紧张了。但是他不习惯被人看屌，并不意味着他没准备好全力以赴。

事实上，史蒂夫脑子里第一个想法不是别人会怎么看他。不，他第一个想法是：

“妈的。我希望我在摄像机里看起来像镜子里一样帅。”

史蒂夫神经兮兮的大笑起来，他摇着头把戴着手套的手盖在自己眼睛上想着控制一下。“上帝啊……”他笑着自言自语。“我不敢相信我们真的要真么干了。”

“什么？什么事这么有意思？”巴基的声音传了过来。史蒂夫从自己的内心戏里清醒过来，脸从手缝里找声音在哪里传来的。巴基站在卧室门口，靠着门框，低腰牛仔裤更衬得他腰细腿长。他看上去就像个行走的春梦，牛仔裤的扣子解开了露出他的人鱼线。妈的，连头发都不像平时一样绑着反而散开了来，黑色的发丝半遮着他的脸风情万种的看着史蒂夫。

他上半身什么都没穿，肩膀上挂着史蒂夫另一套制服的皮质带子，他的金属手臂在身后卧室柔和的光线照耀下亮闪闪的，引诱着史蒂夫和他一起进去做些什么。“你不会是要放我鸽子吧，罗杰斯？我说，我可是为你冲锋陷阵什么事都肯做。对，没错。我现在牛仔裤里什么都没穿。你不可能这时候临阵脱逃的。”

“这是我的皮带么？”史蒂夫问，故意无视了巴基讽刺的话。他穿过走廊走到巴基身边，指尖抚摸着他肩膀上的皮革然后对上了他挑逗的眼神。“你从基地偷回来的？”

“偷了又怎么样？你还偷了娜塔莎的摄像机呢。我们俩都是犯人。”巴基伸出金属手指扣住史蒂夫的手，亲吻他的指节。“所以你刚才在这儿傻笑什么？”

“我才没傻笑，”史蒂夫坚决不肯承认。

“你就是傻笑了。多可爱啊，”巴基说。他眨了眨眼，表情变得柔和了些。“但是说真的。那是你的那种‘我他妈到底干了什么？’的笑法。我知道你非常擅长穿过爆炸的战场或者越过火线，但是我太了解你了我知道你对某件事感到不适是什么反应。”

史蒂夫的肩膀垮下来。眼睛盯着墙犹豫了一会儿，咬着嘴唇沉思着。他觉得这事不舒坦了？他真的不确定自己到底是不是不愿意。只不过是老习惯害怕登台而已，他这么想着。但是他们上床的时候也没人会真的在旁边看着。所以，他完全可以全程都不去看摄像头。史蒂夫摇了摇头盯着巴基的眼睛，这次要自信多了。

“不，巴基，我不是因为做这个感到不舒服，”史蒂夫说。他伸出手捧住巴基的脸，把他拉近一些在他额头上落下一吻。“我拿我的性命发誓，我不是紧张和你拍这部片子。我只是有点……有点不安。我们这下玩的挺大的。但我还是想这么做。我发誓。”

“你确定吗？”巴基最后再问一次。他紧紧地抓着史蒂夫的手腕看着他的眼睛。“就算你最后一分钟才改变主意我也不会说你什么的。你知道的。这是为了我们俩，不是为了他们。如果你说不干了那我立马就去把那些愚蠢的蜡烛灭了，把摄像机放到一边去我们再也不提这事儿了。你知道我是绝对不可能逼你做你不喜欢的事情的。”

那一瞬间，史蒂夫因为巴基的话从内到外的泛出喜悦。他忍不住为了爱人的关心而感动，而且他觉得自己有点脸红。但是，他还是希望不要用多愁善感毁了现在的好心情。他想了想巴基的话，笑容突然变得有些调皮。“为什么不呢，你紧张了么？”

巴基嗤之以鼻，柔和的表情立马变成一幅不服输的样子。“去你的，我才不紧张的。我自信得不得了准备好给整个世界的网络展示我的鸡巴了。我们要在摄像机前干，这才是见证荣耀的时刻。”

史蒂夫笑了。他靠在巴基的身前，把他的额头按在自己胸口，自己也稍微颤抖了一下。巴基露在外面的人鱼线严重地挑战着史蒂夫的自制力，让他的大腿觉得轻飘飘的，而某些部分却又像石头一样坚硬，就好像他想飞上天又同时想钻到地下去。也正是这样，史蒂夫知道他已经完全准备好了。只要他有巴基在自己身边，那就没什么好担心的。他们两个一起，直到最后，他这辈子从来没觉得这么自信过。

史蒂夫冷静下来，克制住自己的笑意，低下头拿头发蹭蹭巴基的脸然后命令地看了他一眼。“如果我们要搞定录像带的话，我们应该在开始前拍些场景，这样等我们沉醉在自己的荷尔蒙里什么都忘了的时候还有些可用的镜头。”

“嘿你现在倒是变成艺术家了。我只负责骑你的肉棒然后看起来美美的就可以了，”巴基说。他拽着史蒂夫进了卧室。相机就放在床边架着的三脚架上，上面的开关闪着绿灯，已经准备好录下这一整晚的激情了。相机旁边，他们原本的床头桌被推开了，留出足够大的地方给三脚架留出最佳摄影位置。桌子上，一瓶儿新的润滑剂整装待发，整间屋子里都弥漫着樱桃的香薰味道。经过谨慎地讨论，史蒂夫和巴基决定今晚的小电影不使用任何玩具，他们害怕要是用了的话，两个人都会玩到发疯根本没力气把录像放到网上去。

唯一一个留下来的道具是斯塔克出品的绳索，以前他们玩的时候用来捆住巴基的。他们俩最开始没准备在录像带里用上这个，但是史蒂夫从基地带回来以后，巴基确实觉得自己很喜欢上床的时候被勒住的感觉。

好吧，也许他们一开始没想着要把它拍得这么变态，但是巴基偶尔还蛮喜欢被绑起来的，史蒂夫赶在最后一秒把他们从基地带回来了。

史蒂夫越想越入神，差点就要开始打巴基的屁股了，他不好意思的后退了一点。回到眼下，他看着巴基挑逗地拿眼神勾引他，脸又开始发红。“那么？”巴基说。“我们从哪儿开始呢，队长？”

哦对了；现在史蒂夫才是管事的。“嗯……这样的话，”史蒂夫停顿了一下。他揉着脖子后面，看了看手里的头盔。脑子里灵光一闪笑了起来。“啊，我有注意了。拿着摄像机拍我穿着整齐的制服的样子。做出一副上床开始之前的模样。”

“噢，你还想玩点戏剧效果，不错嘛，”巴基说。不管怎么样，他还是把摄像机从三脚架上拿起来然后打开了开关。他花了一会儿时间把摄像机固定在手里然后运行起来，冲着房间另一边的蜡烛示意一下。“走到那儿，我们把蜡烛当做背景。让它看起来浪漫的不得了。”

“好主意。我到时候剪切一下还可以用到后面的片段里，”史蒂夫说。说完这个，他戴上头盔，把带子固定在下巴下面然后穿过房间站在拉住前面。他听到哔的一声表示摄像机开始录像了，身体不自觉的颤了颤觉得紧张。幸好他不用面对着摄像机。他99%地确定自己脸现在红的不得了。

史蒂夫调整呼吸，听着身后巴基的声音，他正从不同的角度拍摄自己。既然他的脸不在镜头里，史蒂夫深吸一口气冷静下来，用他经典的战斗表情把自己武装起来，肩膀也摆出一个更有力的姿势。当然，相机只从后面拍。但是这是他想要保持的状态。战场上他从来都是无往不胜的，史蒂夫相信自己在镜头前一样能表现得很好。

巴基从他右边走过来的时候史蒂夫正好转过头正对着相机。尽管他很努力，不过他半裸的恋人拿着相机给他录像的场景还是让他瞬间打回原形，刚刚酝酿的决心全都不见了。他立马就保持不住那种严肃的表情了，忍不住笑的一脸明媚。“该死的，我搞砸了，”他干脆放声大笑起来。

“不，等等，我喜欢你这样！”巴基说。他抬起头眼睛锁定在摄像机的侧屏上，骄傲地看着史蒂夫。“看起来好极了，相信我。你想看看吗？”

“当然了，”史蒂夫点点头。他看了一眼摄像机上巴基刚刚录下来的片段，没错，他脸上禁欲的表情一秒钟之后变成了明亮，可爱的笑容。很显然，这样可爱的表情直接说明他心里到底有多高兴。如果这还不能向观众们说明他的真是心意，那史蒂夫真是不知道什么才行了。“你说得对。确实不错！”

“看见了吧？也许应该让我决定整部片子怎么拍，”巴基调笑道。他举起相机好奇地看了史蒂夫一眼。“想让我再多帮你拍一些吗？”

“不，我觉得这样就很好了。到床上去。我要给你拍几个镜头。”

“好的先生，”巴基高兴地答道，开心的笑容变成了一个更诱惑的表情，他把摄像机递给史蒂夫然后爬上了床。懒洋洋地躺倒在床上，双腿大开躺到枕头上，笑咪咪地看着史蒂夫。“你觉得够性感吗？”

“对，性感得不得了，”史蒂夫喷出一口气说道。他摇了摇头，站到床边把相机对准过来。“我觉得这是今天晚上为止最性感的镜头了。谁看到都会垂涎三尺的。”

巴基笑了——绝对的傻笑——按照史蒂夫的说法。“我很高兴你和我想法一致，不过我觉得我可以再诱惑一点。”说完，他稍微坐起来一点，用枕头垫着自己抬起上半身，大腿略微又分开一点，性致愈加高涨地看着史蒂夫。他把胳膊弯起来，伸手转着自己的一搓儿卷发然后挑起眉毛看史蒂夫。“啊，我觉得这样好多了。你觉得呢，史蒂夫？你觉得观众会爱上这个片段么？我躺在这里……这副模样，而你欲火中烧被我挑逗地不能自已？来嘛……找一个好点的角度拍我，宝贝。”

该死的，巴基真的很擅长这么干。史蒂夫看着他的男朋友躺在自己面前，好像天生就知道怎么在摄像机前展示自己。他的姿势，毫不在意的眼神和勾人的姿态，绝对告诉了观众他想要什么想做什么，那慵懒的笑意和眼中闪耀的渴求燃起了熊熊的浴火，渴望宣泄出来渴望得到快感。那一瞬间，史蒂夫觉得整个世界都模糊了：他完全被巴基戏谑，色情的展示迷住了，自己瞪大了眼睛盯着他，直到他制服的裤子前端鼓了起来他才稍微反应过来一些。

史蒂夫咽了口唾沫，看回摄影机开始录下恋人慢悠悠的表演。他绕着床前前后后的挪动，找到了几个不错的角度准备让全世界好好看看他男朋友多么的诱人。巴基的眼神在他的热切凝视之下变得更加深沉一些，追踪着绕床走来走去的史蒂夫，他咬着下嘴唇，伸出舌头舔湿了红色的嘴唇。手指一直不停的把玩着那一缕头发，慢慢地旋转拉扯，很好的预示了接下来会发生的事情。

史蒂夫忍住呻吟，手伸到摄像机前面，指尖轻轻地划过皮质带子。“上帝啊，你实在干的太棒了，”他屏住呼吸低声说道。史蒂夫从相机后面抬起头有看了一眼，满脸的欲求不满，他的手指握住皮带一扯。看着巴基的身体被稍微抬的离开了床一秒然后放他下来，然后手摸上了巴基赤裸的胸口。即使是这么轻柔的动作，史蒂夫都能感受到巴基的心跳得多快，他攥紧手指，指甲按进巴基光滑的皮肤里，用的力气之大在他胸口领下了小小的红色印子。

“可没你好呢，宝贝儿，”巴基说。他坐了起来，把史蒂夫的手推开然后从床垫上爬起来跪在史蒂夫面前。“我和你做的事可没什么不一样，我不是一直都这样么。只不过我们这次加上摄像机一起玩。”他伸手拽住史蒂夫制服的料子突然一拽。“来吧宝贝儿……来和我玩。”他把史蒂夫拽的更近一些，靠上去吻住了他。他们的嘴唇撞到一起，牙齿都发出了一声脆响。巴基放开了史蒂夫的前襟，抓着相机慢慢地把它转过来好拍下他们越加色情地接吻过程，舌头缠绕磨蹭在一起，湿润滑溜的不得了。

史蒂夫猛地吸了一口气。对巴基的行为完全没有抵抗之力，他轻声呻吟着靠上去迎合这个吻。他甚至没有多想就用戴着手套的手指攥住了巴基的脖子，慢慢地施加压力，手握紧，缓缓地切断巴基的空气来源，他欺身向前加深这个吻，不断地啃咬时不时发出一声愉快的哼哼。他身下的巴基颤抖着，小声呜咽着吞着口水。

气氛越来越火辣，史蒂夫歪着脑袋换了一个接吻的角度，这样好给摄像机一个新的角度。他能听到巴基小声的呜咽，挣扎着呼吸的样子，这么容易就把巴基完全控制在鼓掌之间，史蒂夫浑身都因为逐渐高涨的情欲而颤抖着。不过，在事情进一步升温之前，史蒂夫结束了这个吻，松开了巴基的脖子退后一点欣赏刚才的效果。

没错，巴基脸红了，两颊因为缺氧泛着粉红色。眼睛又大又亮，瞳孔因为光线昏暗大的不得了，整个身体都肉眼可见的抖动着。他大口的喘着气，全心全意地相信着眼前的史蒂夫，眼睛里闪耀着渴望。“该死的，队长……你真的很明白怎么逼疯一个男人，你懂我说的什么意思吧？”

史蒂夫笑了，靠上前去温柔地揉着巴基的脖子。“我能说什么？我想让你对我欲罢不能，难以自拔，”史蒂夫说，略带后悔的学巴基之前说过的话。

“干的真他妈的不错，”巴基低声哀嚎，愉快地坐了起来。他指了指自己大腿之间，史蒂夫可以看到他敞开的牛仔里勃起的阳具，他时不时的抚摸一下挑衅地看着史蒂夫。“你最好快点了史蒂夫，我现在已经完全准备好了，可你的鸡巴插进来的速度还不够快。”

史蒂夫点点头，他渴望地舔了一下自己的嘴唇。巴基饥渴地准备好的同时，史蒂夫的全身都在叫嚣着欲望。他实在太想做了，甚至觉得制服都紧得要命勒的他全身发痒。但是，他还没来得及反应，他就感觉到巴基摸到自己肩膀的双手，又把他拽到床上惊得他一抽气。史蒂夫稳住一看，巴基又跪在他面前了。他的手在史蒂夫肩膀上放了一会儿，隔着制服按摩他的肌肉让他冷静下来。

但是，这样轻柔的动作并没有持续很久。没过一会儿，他的动作又开始下流起来，顺着史蒂夫没有拿摄像机的手一路往下滑，紧紧地抓住了他的手腕。他把史蒂夫的手指按到自己赤裸的腹部，用粗糙的指尖轻轻地，慢慢地划过他的胃部。“来吧，宝贝儿。我都要等不及了。别逼我把你手里那机器扔出去，难道非得那样才能让你好好干我么。”他仔细地拽着史蒂夫的手指顺着腹部往下摸，一路摸到牛仔裤的凸起按在了自己硬起来的分身上。

史蒂夫又咽了口唾沫。他的脸立马就红了，拼尽全力才能保持住冷静。他抬头看巴基，笑了笑，慢慢用戴着手套的手握住了他男朋友的鸡巴。他的手伸进牛仔裤里，慢慢地上下撸动，到了顶端的时候还稍微扭动一下，充分的利用了手套的皮革质地刺激巴基的龟头。

不过是一会儿的功夫，史蒂夫就握紧巴基的下体攥成拳头，看着巴基在这样一个小小的动作下溃不成军。巴基的脸又红透了，眼睛紧紧地逼着嘴里发出愉悦的呻吟。他能感受到巴基的屁股正在前后的顶弄，增加史蒂夫的手给予的摩擦力，放纵自己速度越来越快地操着史蒂夫的拳头。

就在那时，史蒂夫把手拿了出来。一脸笑意的看着不满的巴基。史蒂夫偷偷的看了一眼摄像机，倒回前几分钟。不出意料的记录下了整个过程；史蒂夫正在给他的恋人打飞机，巴基急不可耐的皱着眉毛晃动着。

当他看到自己拿开手的一瞬间巴基的屁股凭空摇晃的了一下的时候，史蒂夫咬住下嘴唇忍住自己的欲望。“干他的，太性感了。刚刚那一瞬间，我完全忘了我们还要录像。”

“去他妈的摄像机。”巴基说。他气喘吁吁，躺在原处看着史蒂夫，一方面是生气史蒂夫戏弄他，一方便是欲火焚身难受的很，他突然坐了起来，从史蒂夫手里拿过摄像机。什么话也没说就把机器放到了三脚架上，接着全部注意力都集中在史蒂夫身上。“放那儿吧。我不在乎我们都拍到了什么。只要……别让我继续等下去了。”

“好吧，既然你这么友好的问我了，我又怎么能拒绝呢？”史蒂夫高兴地嘀咕着。完全没有任何预兆，史蒂夫伸手把巴基推倒在床上，看着他惊叫一声倒在床垫上。巴基正埋怨地想要坐起来的时候，史蒂夫毫不在意的压了上去。现在他不用管摄像机了，靠上前去，胳膊肘撑在床上亲吻了巴基的胸口。他能感受到巴基的心跳，剧烈地在胸腔里跳动着，史蒂夫笑了笑舔了一下巴基的乳头。就这轻轻地舔了一下，巴基就浑身紧张起来，史蒂夫趁着这个机会用嘴唇含住他的乳头，温柔地吸了一下这块柔软的肉珠，他的手拽进皮带稳稳地托住他。“真是太性感了，宝贝儿……也许我应该经常让你穿我的衣服，”史蒂夫嘀咕道。他又拽了一下皮带，再猛的松手让皮带在巴基微微汗湿的皮肤上弹出“啪”的响声。

巴基依旧大声地抱怨着。金属手掌捧着史蒂夫戴着头盔的后脑勺。这样一来，史蒂夫的嘴唇离他胸口就更近了，更用力的舔着过分敏感的乳头。史蒂夫任由他拽着，牙齿轻轻咬了一下乳珠在胸口的皮肤上吮出一片爱痕，巴基叫喊着把鸡巴贴在史蒂夫的独步摩擦着。“他——妈的……！”

史蒂夫使劲吸了一口气。噢操，他已经开始失去理智了。现在，他能感觉到龟头冒出的粘液弄得他的制服裤子里滑溜溜的，他知道他很快就要忍不住泄出来了。既然他都这样了，巴基自然也是快疯了。他觉得最好还是慢一些好，史蒂夫从巴基的胸口上爬起来，坐回去看着巴基因为他停下动作啜泣着抱怨。他不发一言，拽着皮带把巴基拉起来。巴基被这突然的动作弄糊涂了，史蒂夫贴上去，在他前额落下一吻。“就是这样宝贝儿。你做的非常好。”史蒂夫往后一仰，骄傲的看着巴基。而巴基却在这赞誉下脸涨成了深粉色，史蒂夫笑着亲了亲他的鼻梁。

“别这样……你要折磨死我了。我发誓……”巴基咕咕哝哝。睁开眼抬头瞪着史蒂夫，他的瞳孔放大的蓝色的瞳仁都快看不见了。巴基一个一个解开皮带的结，慢慢地把棕色的皮革带子滑下肩膀，然后顺着胳膊溜到手腕。等他把带子全都弄下来以后，巴基一扭屁股跪在了床上，前前后后的摇晃着腰胯，极其诱惑地扭动起来，只为史蒂夫自己还有他们信任的小摄像机享受的艳舞。利用这个时机向他的男友炫耀自己的好身材，巴基眼睛半闭着，手胡乱的在自己胸口和抚摸抚摸着，然后把手伸到了勃起的地方把它从牛仔裤里掏出来。

巴基呼吸不稳，舞动的节奏也乱了起来，他转过身对着史蒂夫。一边脱裤子一边回头去看他，大拇指压在裤子顶端慢慢地褪下。等他终于露出整个屁股的时候，他停了下来，用金属手指拍了拍自己的臀肉，那片皮肤在拍打下变得红红的，巴基愉悦的嘶了一声。“来吧，宝贝儿。摸一摸，我知道你喜欢这个。”

“干你的，”史蒂夫声音嘶哑。他立马伸出手抚摸着巴基的后面，轻轻地揉搓着他的皮肤。史蒂夫把他拉近紧贴在自己的胸口上，而巴基也立刻继续他无声的舞蹈。史蒂夫说不出话来，巴基的屁股正好贴在他的大腿之间，他的勃起在制服裤子下压得生疼，但还是朝前耸动着，压抑不住快感的呻吟，尽可能地往巴基的臀缝儿里磨蹭。“你—你确定要把屁股这么露在摄像机前面吗？”史蒂夫问。他真的很佩服自己在这种情况下还能把话说的清楚，该死的，他真是迷恋巴基迷恋到发疯。

“这可是个美呆了的屁股，史蒂夫。让全世界都看看好了，”巴基笑着说。他转过身去面对着史蒂夫，坐着把牛仔裤从腿上扒下来踢到地板上。但是摄影机还没来得及拍下他的分身，他就爬上前，用史蒂夫的身体挡住自己的下半身。

他的眼里待着急切的渴望，伸手去解史蒂夫的头盔。他慢慢地，仔细的解开搭扣，小心地把面罩从他脸上取下来，亲了亲史蒂夫的脸颊，一路吻到眉毛。头盔完全拿下来的时候史蒂夫的头发已经乱成一团，巴基把头盔也扔下床，手指放到金色的发丝上。把发型揉的更乱一点，巴基扯着史蒂夫啃咬着接起吻来，他用牙齿拽着那鲜红的嘴唇先是舔的湿漉漉的然后整个含进嘴里，巴基焦躁地哼哼着用舌头逗弄史蒂夫的舌尖，然后把他的舌头整个吸进自己嘴里。“手铐，”巴基突然说，声音里满是情欲的气息，又咬了史蒂夫的嘴唇一下。

史蒂夫点点头，饥渴到说不出话来。他不情愿地暂停这个吻，从巴基身上起来，看着他坐在那里金属的右手滑到大腿根部握住了他涨大的鸡巴。那时，史蒂夫太过沉醉于巴基给自己手淫的场景都忘了怎么动弹了，就那么盯着金属手臂一次次滑过肉棒顶端，下流的沾上了粘液。

“对了……手铐，”史蒂夫哽咽着说。他对自己点点头，跌跌撞撞的从床上站起来去了洗手间稍作冷静当他踉跄着坐到手边的凳子上时，他低声吼了出来，抚摸着自己的胯下试图缓解压力。他的制服下早就支起了小帐篷，现在他开始后悔穿这衣服了，粗糙的布料磨着他过分明显的顶端，史蒂夫快要疯了，每走一步紧绷的衣服都挤压着他的鸡巴。

等他适应一点以后，史蒂夫重新振作起来回到了卧室，巴基依然四肢打开的躺在床上，慢而色情地给自己撸。巴基对上他目瞪口呆的表情时，笑了起来，最终放开了自己的肉棒。

“我们回头把这段减掉。”

“对，我们当然要剪了，”史蒂夫再次爬上床低声说道。“那是我的肉棒。其他人别想看它。”

“嗯我就喜欢你这么有占有欲的时候，”巴基叹了口气。他觉得自己已经完全掌握住了史蒂夫的欲望，立马放松了下来，眼里闪耀着肉欲的光芒。巴基一句话都没说，转身趴着把手背到身后。他的胸口贴在床垫上，巴基扭头去看史蒂夫，懒洋洋地冲他一笑。“把我绑起来，宝贝儿。”

“乐意效劳，巴基，”史蒂夫说他笑的很高兴，跪在床上，一边磨蹭着巴基的大腿缝一边坐到他背上，他把巴基的手按在床上。低下头，舌尖缓缓的划过巴基的脊椎。划到最高处的时候，他先是温柔地揉搓着巴基的后颈，接着嘴唇贴了上去狠狠地吸了一口。听到巴基的喘息声不仅没有放过那块地方，反而用上了牙，让爱痕变成了深紫色的印子，然后起身来欣赏着这块淤青的地方。“上帝啊你看上去真美，”他在巴基耳边小声说道。

“我的天啊，史蒂夫……要是你不现在把我铐起来，我就要控制不住自己了，”巴基气喘吁吁地说。他朝后耸动着屁股磨蹭史蒂夫的下体，巴基在他身下扭了扭呻吟道。“我认真的，如果你要是不用手铐把我铐起来，我就要把你按在床上用你的鸡巴操我自己。”

“你说的好像我会不乐意似的，”史蒂夫笑着说。但是，他还是照巴基说的做了，从床边的凳子上拿过了手铐。史蒂夫打开手铐，那东西在他手里嗡嗡作响像是活的一样，连接的部分微弱的电流穿过，准备好和另一半的磁极吸到一起。准备好以后，他小心地把手铐铐到巴基的手腕上，听到滴答的一声就放开手铐的两边让它们贴到一起。里面的磁极立刻扣到了一起，发出很大一声“咔哒”锁了起来，把巴基的手紧紧地捆在他的后面。“感觉怎么样？”

巴基咕哝一声。试探性地挣扎了一下，他对史蒂夫点点头，狡猾地笑着引诱对方。“太棒了……你现在准备怎么做呢，哈？要这样操我么？我可是捆的严严实实随你处置了哦？我得承认，我真的，真的非常想让你的鸡巴现在就插到我身体里面……”

“你真是爱惹麻烦对吧？”史蒂夫轻声说。

史蒂夫再次俯下身来，在巴基的脖子上落下一吻然后就从他身上爬起来，去巴基那边的桌子上拿润滑剂。随手把润滑剂扔到床垫上然后就躺在巴基的肋骨旁边。但正当史蒂夫准备开始脱制服的时候，巴基伸着腿，用膝盖抵住史蒂夫的大腿拦住了他，

“穿着它。我之前说过我想让你穿着制服操我，”巴基乞求道。用狗狗眼看着史蒂夫，他扑闪着长长的睫毛笑着说。“求你了先生？穿着制服操我？要是你答应我我会对你格外好的。”

上帝啊这是在太过分了。看着巴基这么乞求他，乞求他的肉棒，史蒂夫快受不了了。他渴望地低吼一声，史蒂夫立马就把制服裤子的拉链拉开了掏出了自己的阳具。顶端在裤子的摩擦下已经发红了，但是他不在乎。紧接着拿起了润滑剂挤出一大堆在手指上，然后涂抹到了他的长度上。史蒂夫上下撸动了几次，感受到凉凉的润滑剂舒缓了自己龟头的灼热，然后又在手掌上挤出更多润滑剂。

手指涂抹上粘稠的液体，史蒂夫伸出手，用手指戳上了巴基的肉穴，润滑剂均匀的涂抹到入口处。他呻吟一声，往前插了进去，指腹刮擦着巴基的隧道在里面抽插起来。他听着巴基愉快的哼叫着，把手指交叉开来，让巴基的洞口撑大一点然后又弯起手指按揉他的前列腺。

“操！”巴基大口吸气。他的屁股不自觉的往后挪动想要感受更多，使劲儿朝史蒂夫的手上靠用他的手指头操自己。但仅仅是这点动作根本不能给他足够的摩擦快感，巴基很快晃动着屁股跪坐起来，整个重量压到史蒂夫的手上。他压抑着呻吟的声音继续晃动下体，故意的磨蹭史蒂夫。“不……哦干，不够。求你了，史蒂夫……求你了！”

史蒂夫笑了，不过他的声音嘶哑得很。他俯下身去，在巴基的尾骨上亲了一口，一边抽动手指。“真暖和……”他喘着粗气，又舔了一下巴基的尾椎。

“是啊……又湿又暖和，就想要你的大鸡巴操我。”巴基颤抖着说。他扭头去看史蒂夫，脸上带着下流的笑容。又用力把屁股推到史蒂夫的手指上。“来吧，宝贝儿……把你的大肉棒插进来。把我操的双腿大开，让我感受你的热度。我再也不想等了。”

“我不想伤到你，”史蒂夫嘀咕着，他的下体依旧在巴基的臀肉上磨蹭着。

“不会的。我只是想要你。”

史蒂夫抬头看他，在巴基的保证下他注视着他的双眼考虑着。等他确定巴基说的是真的之后，史蒂夫小心地抽出了他的手指。由于还没怎么做扩张准备，史蒂夫保证最开始先慢一点。他信誓旦旦地抓住巴基的屁股然后缓缓地将他翻过身来。一旦他转了过来，他就谨慎地抬起了巴基的大腿，架到自己手腕上。

现在巴基的姿势正好合适，史蒂夫低头看了一眼自己手里攥着的肉棒，把顶端抵上了巴基没怎么做扩张的洞口。巴基仰头看他，史蒂夫冲他甜蜜的一笑，把龟头插进了穴口。他不过才刚擦过穴口的褶皱热度就已经很高涨了，每一次摩擦都让两人身体连接的地方更加滚烫。令人惊讶的是，他感觉自己慢慢地在往里滑，巴基的屁股非常放松稍作吸纳就把他的鸡巴吞了进去。史蒂夫喉咙里发出按耐不住的声音，插进去的过程中脑袋稍微偏向一边，越来越向前直到外面只剩下囊袋。史蒂夫咬着嘴唇，用鼻腔缓慢慢地深呼吸，巴基的屁股紧紧地绞着他的肉棒。

“史蒂夫……！”巴基气喘吁吁地叫他的名字。他扭了扭屁股磨蹭着史蒂夫的大腿好一会儿才终于有点力气睁开眼睛。瞳孔放大的眼睛蓝色的部分都快看不到了，直勾勾的看着史蒂夫咽口水，色情而饥渴。他再次晃动屁股，用鼻音哼哼着吸引史蒂夫的主意。“干，我已经快要到了。你他妈倒是动啊！”

史蒂夫笑了。他没打算笑的，但是巴基整个身子弓起来求他狠操，胳膊还被反铐在身后，史蒂夫觉得自己胃里涌上一股对生命的赞叹和幸福感。他俯下身，手掌撑在床上舔弄巴基的乳头。“这么快？你之前是不是自己撸得太过火了啊？”

巴基只能用哼哼作回答了，史蒂夫笑了。他伸出舌头牙齿用力咬住乳晕舔着巴基的乳尖。他能感觉到乳头揪起的皮肤慢慢地从他的舌头中间滑出去，巴基的身子在他的都弄下紧紧地绷着弓了起来。但是史蒂夫可还没玩够呢。他抽插的动作实在是太轻了，轻轻地吻着巴基刚刚被咬过的地方，舌尖在乳头上轻快地舞动着，时不时又好好地重重地拉扯一下，吮吸一口，毫不留情的把龟头撞到巴基的前列腺上。

他身下的巴基被这样的刺激折磨的哭出声来，随着史蒂夫的动作越来越剧烈全身的肌肉越绷越紧。他大喊着射了出来，在史蒂夫抓着他的鸡巴上下撸动的时候把潮湿粘稠的精液全都射到了小腹上。他花了不少时间才终于平静下来，跌到床上低声的呻吟着。“干……哦天啊，”他喘着粗气。声音粗重而咸湿，腿无力地搭在史蒂夫胳膊上。“别他妈告诉我我们这就完事儿了……”等他终于能说出话的时候，笑着调戏道。

史蒂夫笑了，他摇了摇头，慢慢地伸展一下，亲吻巴基的时候胳膊肘撑在床垫上。他的硬物依然深深地埋在巴基的屁股里，他一边赞美巴基胸口布满汗水，蜜色的皮肤，一边拿嘴唇轻轻地在他身上滑动。“噢，宝贝儿。我们离结束可早着呢...”他靠在巴基身上嘀咕着。

史蒂夫从巴基的胸口抬起头来，居高临下的看着自己的爱人，笑眯眯的。他懒洋洋地张着嘴亲了巴基一下。拽着他的下嘴唇，色情地磨蹭着，呼吸交融一时间难舍难分。史蒂夫稳稳地拖住巴基的屁股，让他稍作恢复，埋在巴基体内的鸡巴能感受到他高潮余韵下的每一次律动。

他甚至没有必要动起来，光是巴基的身体包裹着他一下一下的收缩着，就能让他从头顶一路爽到脚尖，那么温暖舒适。他们离得如此之近，亲密到史蒂夫不想动弹。他亲吻着巴基的喉咙，使劲儿嗅他身上的气味，汗水还有两人欢爱的气味弥漫在空气中，让他觉得彼此的联系达到了一个如此美妙的境地。他和巴基躺在一起，下体往上一顶，听着巴基渴望地小声的满足的不得了的哼哼，心跳都同步了。

那一瞬间，史蒂夫冒出一个念头，他终于一直到一件事，他可能确实活了很久，经历了一场又一场战争所以渴望拥有正常的生活，但他一直都想错了。家并不是白色的围栏或者裹着无聊的生活，没有方向或者像其他这个年龄的人一样“安定”下来。那不是史蒂夫的家。为了弱小的人抗争才是他的人生目标。他疯疯癫癫的队友，经常把他气得半死，那些都是他的家人。而现在，他这么喜爱的巴基，他们交融在一起的呼吸和快感，他们炙热的爱火……这就是他对家所有的期望了。

“史蒂夫？”

史蒂夫抬起头，从沉思中缓过来。他看出巴基眼里的担心，先前还红的不得了的脸颊慢慢放松下来，嘴巴也抿着。他在史蒂夫身下动了动，屁股轻轻地夹紧史蒂夫的鸡巴，直到一阵快感顺着脊柱电流一般的贯穿全身。巴基转过头，直盯着史蒂夫的眼睛用肩膀蹭他。“你还好吗，宝贝儿？”

“没事……没事，我很好，”史蒂夫低声说。他亲了巴基一下。“你呢？”

“老实说我胳膊快麻了了……不过除了这个我好得很，随时准备和你运动起来。”

史蒂夫大笑起来，把前额靠在巴基的金属肩膀上。哦对了……他们本来要录性爱录像带的。“是啊，我好得很。我真的非常好，巴基。”史蒂夫保证之后，继续开始动作。他的肉棒刚才走神的时候半软下来，从巴基的屁股里抽出来，他看着巴基覆满精液的小腹，史蒂夫低下头，开始舔他皮肤上的白色液体。那东西味道咸咸的，很暖和，让他立马想起刚才的瞬间，他觉得自己听到巴基难为情地呻吟时鸡巴立马又硬了起来。没花多长时间就硬到不得了，而且史蒂夫还利用这个时间指奸巴基，让他和自己一起重新回到最佳状态。

巴基带着哭腔，在史蒂夫技巧高超的手指下被逗弄的满脸通红。他在床上扭来扭去，身后被手铐捆住的胳膊使劲地向前撑。他睁开一只眼睛看史蒂夫，嘴唇咬的红扑扑的，笑得一边在床上扭来扭去，一边露出一个大大的笑容。“好了，现在我会照顾你的，看你还敢继续浪费时间，先生。我还等着你把我填满的，所以你最好好好享受，要不然我可真要生气了。”

“你不会生气的，”史蒂夫笑着说。就算这样，他还是准备好好履行自己的承诺，抱住巴基的屁股。

他把巴基拽到床边，小心地把他翻过去腹部贴在床趴着，整个腿架高。史蒂夫就着这个姿势，抓住巴基铐在一起的双手，然后自己跪了下去。

他的脸正对着巴基的屁股，史蒂夫凑上去舌头舔了舔褶皱，他能尝到自己的汗味还有几分钟前他射在巴基体内的精液的麝香味，他愉快地颤抖起来。舌头向前推进着，史蒂夫把鼻子埋在他的尾骨缝隙里，用舌头捅开巴基的肉穴，反复舔弄着放松的洞口。喉咙里发出哼哼的声音，史蒂夫一边舔弄时不时又用舌头抽插，再一次把巴基操的合不拢腿。他仔细地用舌头按摩着括约肌，嘴巴一下下的吮吸着，舌尖搜刮着巴基内壁每一寸敏感的嫩肉。

巴基爽的话都说不出来了，快感逼的他只能时不时呜咽着。他使劲地弯腰向后仰，不自觉的把自己的后面靠到史蒂夫的舌头上去。“现在这样太他妈的不公平了！”他喘着粗气说。他在史蒂夫手里使劲儿挣扎了一下，低头责备地看着金发的爱人。“我说我想要你的鸡巴。你的舌头也很好但是……”史蒂夫又把舌头插进他身体里的时候巴基停住了，翻着白眼叫嚷起来，脑子都不转了。“不……我——我觉得我上当了……哦上帝啊……”

史蒂夫哼了一声。抬头看他，他这一下舔的慢极了，甚至连巴基后面的味道都舔没了，整个舌面划过肛门然后又开始磨蹭尾骨。“你觉得有点被骗了，哈？”巴基哼哼着表示赞同，史蒂夫又跪坐起来。毫不犹豫的拿过润滑剂，在巴基的屁股上挤上一堆干净的润滑剂，把他涂抹的又湿又滑然后把三根手指插了进去。“这样啊，那可有点不大好。也许我应该做点什么。”

“你觉得……？”巴基喘息着。他高声地抱怨着，屁股在史蒂夫手下不停发抖。巴基的前额抵在床垫上，被史蒂夫的手指搞得小声哭叫着。史蒂夫看着巴基的身体在眼前发抖的样子，费力忍住了一声赞叹的呻吟，巴基的手抖得那么厉害，手铐的磁铁都要被他震开了。他就喜欢看巴基这个样子，因为史蒂夫不能自已的样子。

史蒂夫嘀嘀咕咕地说着没什么实际意义的甜言蜜语，俯下身去在巴基的左边屁股上亲了几下。嘴唇拂过巴基圆润滑溜的屁股，手指略微弯曲抠挖着内壁里最敏感的前列腺。他这么干的时候，听着巴基的动静，对方只剩下乖乖求饶说受不了的份儿了。史蒂夫笑着露出牙齿咬了一口，在巴基的屁股上留下了小小的红色牙印。“上帝啊，你真是对我太好了。来啊宝贝儿，给我把腿张开。告诉我你想让我对你做什么，巴基。”

说完这话，史蒂夫再次把指头弯起来，按在巴基的敏感点上。仿佛一阵闪电击穿他的身体，快感带着火花从头窜到脚，巴基只能颤抖着大声尖叫，使劲地往后靠向史蒂夫的手。“哦该死！操我，史蒂夫，求你了，我求你了！”

“这才是我男人，”史蒂夫说。他笑着把手指从巴基身体里抽出来，又弄了些润滑剂。他把肉棒插了进去，他稳住自己站了起来，巴基的屁股早就撅的老高等着他了，史蒂夫对准洞口，轻松地一捅到底。他呻吟着，咬着舌头享受巴基温暖的内壁包裹挤压着他的鸡巴的感觉。没过多久，他就整根没入，轻轻地动了两下让巴基适应他。“啊啊啊啊天啊……该死的……”巴基大口喘着气。咬着下下嘴唇一边浪叫一边扭着屁股迎上史蒂夫的肉棒，直到两人紧紧的贴合在一起。他看向史蒂夫，满眼都流淌着欲求不满的信号，不断地前后晃动，用自己的屁股摩擦史蒂夫的鸡巴。“动一动吧，宝贝儿，求你了...快点动动啊。我想要。我特别想要你。”

史蒂夫点点头，很显然是在费力让脑子跟得上节奏。看着巴基自己主动用史蒂夫的长枪草自己比他想象的还要性感，史蒂夫欲火焚身，花了不少时间才让反应迟缓的脑子灵活起来。一旦他重新反应过来，史蒂夫就伸手抓住了巴基的手腕，用他的手做杠杆。

他把自己的东西慢慢抽出来，然后猛地插进去。这个过程慢而坚定，一声响亮的撞击声回荡在房间里。在这样的撞击下巴基被震得往前一冲，屁股微微的颤动着。史蒂夫抓着手腕的力气收的更紧一些，稍微靠上前一些，对巴基笑着重复着撞击，慢而有力的把他操得撞到床里去、“你喜欢么？是这样么宝贝儿？”史蒂夫上气不接下气地问。他能感觉到制服下自己升高的体温，他的皮肤迫切的想要和巴基的贴合在一起。他想扒光这身制服，把巴基抱在怀里，狠命的操他，肌肤相亲，回到几分钟之前他所沉醉地亲密状态。

但是他继续保持这样的速度，穿着美国队长制服的他浑身都散发着权威和庄重的气息，而现在他把巴基按在床上慢慢地稳稳地干他，因为巴基想要这么来。史蒂夫只想看着巴基高兴的发狂，骚浪的大喊大叫，享受快感。

“操——，史蒂夫……哦干你的……太棒了。”巴基气喘吁吁地说。巴基迟钝地颠动着，脸上露出嗑药一样爽的笑容，史蒂夫的鸡巴越来越深的埋进他的屁股里，哦简直太舒服了。他戴着手铐的胳膊颤抖着，手指全都攥成拳头使劲儿去拽史蒂夫。“嗯啊啊啊，宝贝儿……求你用力一点！哦天啊，求你用力点！”

“你喜欢么？”史蒂夫喘着粗气，笑着靠到巴基身上，在肩胛骨中间亲了几下。他换了一个新的角度，把屁股太高，更用力的插进巴基的甬道。更快，更用力的抽插让巴基哭喊着呻吟起来，他的指甲都忍不住掐进史蒂夫的手里。

“操！没错！就是这样！”他大声喊着。

他扭过头，看着史蒂夫的眼神带着无限的敬意，他的眼睛睁的老大，黑色的瞳孔占据了大半个眼睛，笑着欣赏史蒂夫的身体。“上帝啊，你真他妈的好看。啊啊——你对我真是太好了，史蒂夫。来吧。用力点，宝贝儿。让我在高潮一次。干我，让我再高潮一次！”

就是这样。听着巴基这么乞求足以把任何人送到高潮的边缘。不管他们在一起做了什么，史蒂夫一面对巴基的时候总是很没辙。他再也忍不住了，随着巴基最后的浪叫，史蒂夫从巴基的屁股里抽出肉棒，把他的手腕放开。迅速解开手铐扔了出去，落在他们之前放在床上的一大堆材料上面。

巴基的手既然松开了，史蒂夫就用胳膊抱在巴基的腰上，把他揽起来让巴基自己用手撑着。他欲火焚身地低吼着，手抓住巴基的屁股再次用鸡巴填满巴基的身体。他又快又狠的抽插着，制服拍打在巴基的屁股上的声音，粗重的呼吸声和愉悦的呻吟声交织在一起。史蒂夫喘着粗气靠在巴基的耳朵边上，舔咬啃食他的耳廓。左手轻轻地抚摸巴基屁股的线条。“真他妈的爽。啊——干，你还是这么紧，”史蒂夫气喘吁吁，极尽全力的展现自己的“爱意”。

巴基上气不接下气，脑袋朝后靠在史蒂夫的肩膀上，完全没力气起身了。在史蒂夫的撞击下，指甲用力的扣进了床垫里。巴基把脑袋稍微偏过一点点，刚好嘴唇能碰到史蒂夫的手指，温柔地舔着。舌头划过关节，每根指头都舔的又湿又滑然后又用鼻子去蹭史蒂夫汗津津的脸颊。这么转头的时候，口水从唇角流出，连接着史蒂夫的手指拉出一条银丝。巴基抬头看史蒂夫，眼里是无尽的爱意。“只有为了你我才会这么做，宝贝儿。啊啊操，你干的我太爽了，”他喘着粗气，无力地享受着史蒂夫屁股的撞击。

史蒂夫没有回答他。他所有的注意力都集中在下体上，每一下都撞到巴基过分敏感的前列腺上。他靠在巴基的肩膀上呻吟着，牙齿咬在肩窝的嫩肉上，让他贴近自己的身体。巴基的屁股一紧，绞的史蒂夫浑身一颤更用力的顶撞他的甬道。上帝啊，现在他的制服简直像砂纸一样磨着他的大腿根，简直没法想象巴基是什么感受。

那一瞬间，周围的色彩，灯光，气息都在两人之间爆炸开来。史蒂夫能感受到巴基在他的怀里颤抖着，汗湿的脸颊上流出了一行眼泪，史蒂夫一个吻盖住了巴基的泪痕。他伸出舌头卷住巴基的下嘴唇，扯了扯，然后拿牙齿咬住他的喉咙。他一路向下啃着，在巴基的脖子上吸出第二个吻痕，而身下的恋人只能啜泣着哼哼一声，往他怀里钻，史蒂夫的屁股保持稳定的速度，一遍一遍的插进巴基的身体里，直到他们两个都到了高潮的边缘，慢慢地释放出来。

史蒂夫又坚持了几分钟，维持在将到未到的状态，但是高潮来的越来越激烈他很快就失守了。他本来可以再多坚持一会儿的，如果不是巴基在他身下扭来扭去的话。迷迷糊糊的，史蒂夫睁开眼睛正好看到巴基扭头看他，眼里满含着爱意。在他们高潮的过程中，巴基抿着咬红了的嘴唇贴上了史蒂夫的嘴，流着泪的脸颊磨蹭着他开口准备说什么。

但是史蒂夫并没有料到他会说什么，他本以为巴基会继续求他想要更多或者继续做爱。但是，巴基紧贴着史蒂夫的皮肤，低声说道，“我爱你”，浑身都是色情的汗水而他说的话却是此刻史蒂夫能想到的最纯洁天真的话了。

这才是压倒史蒂夫的最后一根稻草。咔哒一声，史蒂夫的坚持全线崩溃。他听着巴基的喘息声，第二次高潮像是一面墙一样排山倒海地将他压倒，史蒂夫用胳膊搂着巴基的腰，在高潮下哽咽地呜咽起来。

过了一会儿，史蒂夫体内的热度渐渐降了下来，他的动作也慢慢停了下来，肉棒一挺释放在了巴基的甬道里。史蒂夫大口大口地喘着气，把脸埋在自己怀里瘫软的巴基后背上。“该……该死的，”史蒂夫趴在巴基的后背上说。他费了好大力气才抬起头来，只看到巴基懒洋洋地躺在他怀里。“巴基……巴基。”巴基当时没有动。史蒂夫皱着眉毛稍微晃了晃他男朋友，想要把他叫醒。“巴基，嘿，看着我。”

又过了一会儿，巴基还是没动。等他终于动弹的时候，巴基的脑袋转向侧面呆滞地看着史蒂夫。“真是他妈的……”巴基嘴唇干燥，含含糊糊地嘀咕。他想动一下，不过高潮的余韵让他浑身无力精疲力尽，他只能跌落在史蒂夫胸口勉强支撑着。“刚才干的是在太爽了……”

史蒂夫哼了一声，高兴地摇摇头。他在巴基的背部印上一吻小心地放他下来。他低头一看，巴基的臀瓣上都是自己刚刚操弄的时候，制服布料摩擦的红色印记。而且他的精液正从巴基的屁股里流到地板上。总而言之，这是史蒂夫这辈子见过的最刺激的一幕了，他劳累的鸡巴兴奋地抖了抖。“上帝啊，我真是太欺负你了……”

“你他妈的才反应过来吗？”巴基问。他倒回床上，精疲力尽地瘫在那里，几乎蜷成婴儿的姿势盯着史蒂夫。“神啊请赐我好运，告诉我那玩意儿还在录着吧。”

哦操。录像带。史蒂夫猛吸一口气，冲着巴基点点头就站了起来。他不在意自己现在看起来多么下流，刚刚射过的鸡巴还垂在制服裤子拉链前面。他只想赶紧跑到录像机面前确保它没在他们最有美感的一次性爱过程当中关机，要知道他们还没来得及一起看一看呢。

让史蒂夫松了一口气，相机还在运作，他笑的很开心。点了终止键，让录像机停在那一瞬间，转过头冲巴基竖了下大拇指。“一切都好。我们一点都没漏下。”

“我的期望满足了，”巴基听起来累极了。不过他还是回了一个大拇指然后拍了拍自己旁边的床笑着说。“脱光了躺到我身边来，然后我们再拍第二轮。”

史蒂夫笑了起来。他用手捂着自己的脸，刚刚做的事情感觉那么不真实，尤其是在巴基好笑的建议之后就更觉得迷幻了。但是，他并没有拒绝这个提议，一边笑一边把制服给脱了。等他全裸之后，爬上床钻进被子里，抱住了蜷成一团的巴基安慰抚摸他劳累的身体。“好了。我现在抱着你了。你高兴吗？”

“当然啦。我太高兴了，”巴基朝他怀里拱了拱。他抬头看史蒂夫，眯着眼睛拿下吧蹭了蹭史蒂夫然后用金属胳膊搂住了他的腰。“等托尼发现我们用他特制的手铐干了什么以后一定会杀了我们的。”

史蒂夫笑了，在巴基汗津津的头发上亲了一下。“托尼才不会杀了我们呢，但是他绝对会在很长一段时间里离我们远远的。我已经想象到等他发现录像带的时候是个什么表情了。”

“你是说他那种“我便秘了但是试图看起来酷一点/老成持重/或是其他形容词什么的”？”巴基问。他看想史蒂夫，冲他笑了笑以后又把脑袋靠到史蒂夫的肩膀上。“呃……我就是模仿一下……”

“今晚你想先停下来么？”史蒂夫问。他知道巴基的体格，虽然不像他一样，但还是恢复的很快的。不过除非真的必要，他还是不想把自己的爱人逼得太紧，今晚他已经非常满足了。“我们可以明天或者其他什么时候再做。没必要一天就干完所有的啊。”

“去你的。上一轮我都没有给你亲出吻痕呢，而你都在我身上弄出两个了。我一定要讨回来，史蒂夫。我有的是力气可以继续呢。”巴基睁着一只眼睛，责备的看了一眼史蒂夫然后笑着说。“你的脖子相当漂亮。我有责任尽可能多的在上面标记上我的痕迹。”

“那要是我脖子上没地方继续亲了呢？”史蒂夫问，他的语气很是玩味。

“哎呀，你又圆又翘，白的不像话的屁股也不错啊，我可以用上这个。还有大腿缝儿。”巴基稍微坐起来了一点，看着史蒂夫的下半身奸笑着。“我说真的，这是我见过的最可爱的晒痕了。”

史蒂夫翻了个白眼又开始捏巴基的乳头。“又说起我的晒痕了？真是对不起了，我之前只穿着短裤就出去慢跑了。外面那么热，你能把我怎么样啊。也许你要是早点起床跟我一起的话就能看到我不穿上衣，浑身被汗水浸的闪闪发光的样子了。”

“甜心……”巴基满脸冷漠。他冲史蒂夫翻了个白眼。“真是个可爱的小伙子，我不用跟你一起跑步才能看见你不穿衣服，满身是汗，气喘吁吁……”

史蒂夫笑了，作为回应他亲了亲巴基的脖子。

史蒂夫笑了，胳膊搂紧巴基的肩膀。“好了，我头像。但是等你在基地的屋顶晒裸体太阳浴的时候我也要偷看你，这样我就可以调戏你连鸡巴也一起晒的事儿了。怎么样？”

“成交。”

史蒂夫笑了，在巴基的脖子上亲吻着。他把巴基拉到自己胸口，两人就这么瘫倒在一起，腿搭在一起取暖回味刚才的性事。史蒂夫哼哼着抚摸着巴基的长发，听着巴基的呼吸声完全放松下来，恨不得时间就此静止。

“嘿巴基，”几分钟以后史蒂夫嘀咕道。“我在想……”

“瞎想什么，罗杰斯，”巴基低声说。史蒂夫搂着他的肩膀，巴基抬起头笑着看他。“你背着我在琢磨什么？”

史蒂夫耸耸肩。“我不知道。我们应该给录像带起什么名字？我是说，那些小黄片不都有名字么，就像电影一样？”

“那倒不一定，但是我明白你是怎么想到这儿的了，”巴基说。他看着史蒂夫，用手撑着脑袋侧躺着。两人着实沉默了一会儿，思考着到底怎么起名字。过了一会儿，巴基突然笑得一脸明媚点着头说。“我知道了。就叫‘冬天来了’。正好和我们搞出的这些新闻对应，整个互联网的人还以为自己在玩权力的游戏，是时候告诉他们这到底是怎么回事儿了。你觉得呢？”

史蒂夫大笑起来。“冬天来了？这是我听过的最好笑的题目了，”史蒂夫暗搓搓的嘲笑巴基。

“你难不成没见过那些愚蠢的选举海报吗？”巴基问。“那上面的东西印的到处都是，每个人都会去投票的。相信我，这能引起大家的注意力。”

史蒂夫高兴地摇了摇头，犹豫着想要否决这个名字。但是……巴基看上去真的相当自豪。史蒂夫考虑了一秒钟后决定，“管他的呢，起这个名字又怎么样？”如果巴基想用这个的话，那对于史蒂夫来说，绝对就是最完美的选择了。“对，你说得对。这个题目好极了。就用它了。”

“好耶，我还是帮忙做了些要紧事的，不仅仅是看上去美美的让你操我的屁股，”巴基高兴地手舞足蹈。他躲过史蒂夫瞥过来的眼神去亲他的脖子。“好了好了，不要这么气吼吼地看着我。我躺在这儿休息呢。我得鲜嫩的像雏菊一样等着你第二次采摘，你懂的吧。”

史蒂夫放松下来，同意巴基休息的请求。想好以后，他们两个搂着彼此，开始深呼吸，好好休息一下再准备接下来的活动。时间一点点过去，史蒂夫紧紧地抱着巴基，听着他的心跳声，还有他即将睡去时候的呼吸节奏。蜡烛柔和的灯光照在史蒂夫眼里，他环顾了一下整个房间看看他们色情表演的成果。

他怀里的巴基打着盹儿，烛火摇曳，周围有这么的暖和，史蒂夫的心终于完全安定下来。完全不再担心他们做过的事情。现在，他非常清楚他们做的是对的。

整个世界都觉得他们不应该和对方再在一起，他们曾经心碎的分开，被拆散，还因为重重变故彼此对抗无数次打成一团。如果命运觉得要尽量拆散史蒂夫和他毕生所爱的话，那么史蒂夫绝对会站在巴基这一面然后告诉他们，他和巴基永远都不会再分开了。而且他的余生都会遵守这个诺言。


	4. 后续风波

史蒂夫坐回座位上，精疲力尽地打着哈欠搓眼睛。他面前的屏幕在清晨的阳光里闪闪发光，光线让他正在盯着的录像内容有些模糊不清。他的脸上带着笑容，伸出手把电脑掰着换一个角度，这样就照不到那么强的光了。该死的电脑，在商店随手买的。他们的电脑就非常好，但是现在他绝对不会用托尼给的电子产品……

他真的不应该现在就醒过来。当然了，他一直都是个早起的人，但是他和巴基夜间活动结束终于睡过去的时候，都早上四点了。他一点都不觉得羞耻，那天早上居然睡到了十点钟，然后他才想起来要出门慢跑喝杯咖啡。巴基，上帝保佑他，一直睡到了史蒂夫回到房间都才醒，舒舒服服的躺在枕头里。通常情况下巴基是掉根针都会醒的，但是他们昨晚的运动之后他就那么全身赤裸四肢大开的盖着床单睡得不省人事。

巴基看上去就像一件绝佳的杰作。他睡着的时候，史蒂夫完全注意不到周围的其他事物，只是欣赏着他爱人的身体。修长的四肢，还有各种淤青，吻痕，指尖的掐痕精妙地布满全身。史蒂夫真的留下了不少印记，即使几个小时过去了，他还是能看到巴基身上淡淡的紫色吻痕。真是极其美丽的景象，史蒂夫仔细地把这一幕保存在记忆里，这样过一会儿他就能在纸上画下来了。

即使史蒂夫没有画下全部的细节也没关系。史蒂夫的眼睛扫了一下电脑屏幕，他回想起来巴基身后留下的那个印记，那时候他在高潮下兴奋地直发抖，他伸出手，把手指摸上巴基依然敏感的不得了的锁骨下的皮肤。这些淤青今晚就会消失了，但是就现在来说确实别有一番滋味。他并不像大多数人一样能奢侈的享受这样的时光。

但是他回头去切换他们的录像带倒带的时候，脑子里依然想着昨天晚上，不过身后的门边传来了声音让他停下了回想。没过多久，一双胳膊环住了他的肩膀，凉凉的金属和温暖的肉体搭在他的锁骨上。感觉到巴基亲他眼睛的时候，史蒂夫的表情都明亮起来了，他抬头笑着看向巴基。“你干嘛这幅表情？”史蒂夫问。

“你没有像平时一样叫醒我。通常情况下我睡得这么懒你是要压到我身上弄醒我的。我可是有点不高兴了。”巴基笑道。

史蒂夫也笑了。他伸手搂住巴基的腰亲了亲他的手背。“我是觉得你需要多睡会儿。”

巴基愉快地哼哼了两声。

他从史蒂夫身上起来，坐到他旁边。“好吧，多亏你这么特别照顾我。我现在觉得自己像小公主一样。”他的注意力转到电脑上，巴基指着电脑说。“这个录像怎么样了？你剪辑好了么？”

史蒂夫点点头。“是的，实际上我今天早上剪辑了不少呢。不知道最后成果会有多长时间，但是目前为止看上去非常好。你知道这里这个小软件光是点一下就能转变整个视频的光线效果吗？”

“嗯哼，考虑到我们俩醒过来以后已经过去了一个世纪了我并不是很吃惊，但是，我还真不知道。”巴基说完靠上前，眯着眼睛仔细地看了一眼电脑。“把你弄好的回放一下。我想看看。”

史蒂夫照做了。他伸手点了一点播放按键，看着屏幕上开始播放视频。史蒂夫往后一靠搂住巴基的肩膀，让他紧贴在自己旁边。

屏幕上史蒂夫的身影慢慢滑过。背景的蜡烛光芒效果加强了，整个视频看上去暗了不少但看上去有一种飘飘欲仙的效果。史蒂夫看着自己对着摄像头笑的场景，巴基说自己很喜欢的那个镜头。过了一会儿，镜头一晃又到了巴基把史蒂夫拽下去饥渴的亲吻他，两人在床上吻的难舍难分。镜头播放他们接吻部分的时候，史蒂夫看着界面变黑，显示剩下的视频有待剪辑然后缩小化回到程序主屏幕，等待下一步的编辑。

不过才一分钟左右的内容而已，但是史蒂夫觉得非常有成就感。他低头去看巴基，稍微搂紧了一下巴基的肩膀。“好吧，我承认我没有弄完很多。我花了点时间搞明白怎么用这个程序，所以大半个上午就进去了。”

“干得漂亮，对于只有一分钟的视频来讲，看上去相当不错了，”巴基说。他骄傲的笑容让史蒂夫心里暖融融的。“这将会成为有史以来最热辣的非——色情片了。你知道的吧。”

“你真的这么觉得？”史蒂夫问。他又看了一眼电脑，忍不住有点脸红。他自己或者……好吧，基本上是全世界的人怎么想。他只在乎巴基怎么看，如果巴基觉得他做得好，那么史蒂夫就开心的不得了了。

“才不是，我不是这么觉得。我知道绝对是这样！”巴基哼了一声。然后他从凳子上爬起来坐到史蒂夫的大腿上。“而且，这个到底怎么样是我们自己决定的。就算其他所有人都告诉我这是最烂的录像，我还是喜欢它，还是高兴。”

“这就对了。”史蒂夫低声说着靠上去，揉搓着巴基的下嘴唇。他能感觉到巴基愉快地抖了抖发出小声地呜咽，他笑着用鼻子蹭了蹭他的脸颊。“我也不在乎其他人怎么说。最关键的是那篇文章。”

“什么文章？”巴基问。

“就是那篇文他们宣告其他人没有权利决定我们应该爱谁。他们的观点无所谓。那些反对的人都见鬼去吧。”

 巴基听着史蒂夫热情高涨的话笑得一脸幸福。但是过了一会儿他的表情变得半信半疑。“那……其他人怎么说我……说我还是冬日战士时的事也没关系。对吧？”

史蒂夫的手指抓紧了巴基的屁股，之前的愉悦迅速变成了一脸信心满满的样子。“我一个字都不会理的，宝贝儿。他们不像我一样了解你，就算他们真的了解，他们的观点对我来讲屁都不是。即使他们一直争论为什么他们觉得我们做错了，也不会有任何差别。我已经爱了你七十年，以后也不会变的。永远都不会变。”

巴基脸红了，史蒂夫不常看到巴基脸红，但是每次看到都依然爱得不得了。“该死的，你都害我脸红了。干得不错啊，混球儿。”

史蒂夫大笑起来，胳膊搂着巴基的腰，把脑袋靠在他的胸口肚子都笑疼了。“你真是个可爱的男朋友你知道么？我一直都很喜欢你给我起的昵称。目前为止混球儿是我最喜欢的一个了。”

“闭嘴，”巴基喷着鼻息说。他用金属手指抓紧了史蒂夫的手，一个一个的亲吻他的指尖。“所以我们要在这儿干坐着矫情一整天，还是把这段视频编辑好毁了你为美国奉献终生的好名声。”

“这个嘛我不知道你怎么想的，但是我可不想这么快搞砸公务员的铁饭碗。但是他们怎么想我就管不了了。”史蒂夫说。“所以我提议现在就编辑吧。”

“然后我们就可以回去继续腻歪了。我喜欢这个计划，”巴基睿智地点点头。他从史蒂夫腿上爬下来，坐回自己椅子上，开始聚精会神地看着电脑。他把视频打开，凑近了看分镜。“没有音乐的话真的挺无聊的，你有什么主意给它加点料么？”

史蒂夫看了一眼巴基。听了巴基的话脑子里一阵眩晕，接着他更加热情的点击鼠标。等他从惊讶的巴基手里拿走鼠标的时候，迅速打开了电脑的播放器把音乐加了进去。“我居然没想到你会问这个……”

巴基眨了眨眼，困惑的看了史蒂夫一眼。等视频开始播放的时候他看回电脑。音频切入，叠加在史蒂夫剪辑的视频上，巴基拧着眉毛听着：慵懒的钢琴敲击声回荡在屋子里，然后响起了一个肉欲的女人的歌声。他仔细地听着歌词，咬着嘴唇凝视着电脑最后终于放弃思考到底是什么歌。“我没听过这首歌。这是什么？”

“这首歌叫做‘天堂马戏团’，是Msiive Attack唱的，”史蒂夫说。他点击一下让他在解释的时候音乐继续播放。“我之前刚刚听过，娜塔莎给我介绍一些音乐的时候我发现这首歌很适合我们两个。”

“哈。我还以为你会放些标准的色情片音乐让录像带看起来更标准化呢，”巴基开玩笑道。他又凑回去看电脑，手掌撑着下巴欣赏音乐的旋律。“你知道么，要是我的话可能会选些别的，比如九寸钉乐队，或者其他坚毅的音乐，但是这首真的很好。”

“那你想换别的么？”史蒂夫问，惴惴不安的盯着巴基。他内心深处开始思考是不是应该先问一下他男朋友的意见再选歌：毕竟，这是他们的共同成果。

然而他巴基给他一个放心吧的表情。“不，我是说这个更好。更有节奏感而且很性感，并不是那种露骨的色情风格。能很好地传达我们的观点但依然很适合给火辣的情欲镜头配音，如果你懂的我意思的话。”

史蒂夫放松下来，笑容重新回到脸上。“那就好。我是说，你肯有自己喜欢的音乐，比如九寸钉乐队。下次我要是想勾引你的话，就干脆放“靠近”那首歌然后看你自己扑上来就好了。”

“这倒是个好主意。我非常支持你这么干，而且我觉得你应该早点把视频编辑好这样我们就可以试试了。你怎么说？”

“我也觉得非常明智，”史蒂夫轻声说。他看着浑身都散发着愉悦的巴基，把他乱糟糟的棕色头发整理了一下。“也许我们可以给这段视频增加些新素材。让他们多点乐子。我们可还有五分钟的音乐需要填充画面呢。”

“我又一次想起了，我到底是多幸运才能爱上你，史蒂夫，”巴基轻快地亲了亲史蒂夫敏感的皮肤。“那我们一起编辑吧，这样就可以看着我们自己做爱挑起兴致来。”

“这是你这么长时间以来最浪漫的提议了。”

* * *

史蒂夫和巴基花了整整四天才完成了视频的编辑工作。一方面是因为他们只能单独工作，每天都会为了巴基说的那种“拯救世界的破事儿”被基地那边叫走不能待在公寓，实在很影响视频产出。

另外一个原因就是每次他们一起回顾视频的时候，看着他们自己做爱的部分都会荷尔蒙大爆发，然后就不得不……那个，在沙发上干一炮。通常情况下巴基很愿意和其他人说清楚他们正在做的事情，但是史蒂夫耐心地提醒他这件事还是保密比较好。等到所有工作都完成后再讲才合适。

所以，经过了“精”力满满的四天，他们终于完成了录像带。两个人惴惴不安地坐在电脑前，史蒂夫的手指悬在鼠标上方等着把视频放到他们的私人博客上。他们没有多做考虑就决定好不要拿性爱录影带玷污复仇者联盟的网站，所以用私人博客发布显然是更好的选择。

巴基看着上传的数字显示到100%的时候真的松了一口气。一看到上传完成的字样两个人互相祝贺了一下，巴基靠在史蒂夫的怀里，感受他男朋友身体的温暖看着网页刷新出他们的新视频。可爱的题目“冬天来了”，正是巴基之前提议的那个，就那么就静静地放在屏幕上等着无数的人去欣赏，咒骂，或者爆发激烈愤怒的争论。

但是网页停止刷新以后，他们俩都屏住呼吸看着点击量，几分钟过去了还是零。如果他们俩这时候冷静下来快点删掉视频还是来得及的。他们有几分钟的时间决定要不要撤销，但是史蒂夫和巴基非常坚决，决定等着暴风雨慢慢来临。

又等了好一会儿，还是没动静，这两个人犹豫了，无声地询问着对方是不是应该把视频撤下来忘了发生过什么。也许没人看说明他们根本不应该弄出这回事儿，说不定这是个预兆告诉他们还有机会反悔。

最后，还是巴基做了决定，他俩还是上床睡觉看看明早发生什么事再说。如果那时候视频还是没有点击率的话，他们就把片子删掉继续过日子，至少为他们自己抗争那些反对他们的人感到骄傲。

第二天早上巴基醒来的时候床上只有他一个人。通常来讲这不大寻常，巴基花了整整十秒才反应过来为什么他觉得不对劲。太阳都晒屁股了，这就意味着已经快中午了。就算史蒂夫出去晨跑，现在也该回来了，而且史蒂夫晨跑回来以后不会放任他在床上躺这么久的。巴基大中午的还能把脸埋在枕头里睡大觉，屋里也没有史蒂夫的踪迹，只能说明出了什么岔子。

巴基像闪电一样从床上蹦起来，抓起离得最近的一条牛仔裤。跌跌撞撞地穿上了（感谢上帝，娜塔莎没有看到这一幕。要是被她知道了巴基就不活了），从衣柜里抓上一件短袖套上，穿过基地的大厅就奔着公共休息室去了。当他走近的时候，能听到走廊里回荡着些声音。有些听着非常紧张，几乎可以说是发狂了，他担心的胃都抽搐成一团了，他还是没看见史蒂夫，随着他离声音的源头越来越近，巴基开始担心他不在的时候发生了什么事。

他从大厅进到公共休息室的时候所有的眼睛都盯着他。巴基根本没有在意那些朝他打量的眼睛。他直接冲着他们之前盯的地方去了，只见史蒂夫坐在沙发上，通红的脸埋在他的手里。

那一瞬间，整个世界都颠倒了。巴基的眼里只有史蒂夫，只有他脸颊上的红色，他的脸埋在手掌里，肩膀不停地颤抖，完全无视周围的其他人。巴基这辈子从没见过史蒂夫这么沮丧过，不过他还在沉睡过程中的时候也许有别的情况，他们生活中唯一的改变，就是昨晚他们上传的愚蠢的视频。

巴基突然觉得，每一道射向他的目光都在指责他为什么要用这么残忍的方式反击网络上无辜的言论。社会言论现在肯定控制住了，但是那些残忍的话都反噬到他们身上，史蒂夫金子一样的心脏终于被碾成了灰尘。他朋友们脸上吃惊地目光，还有史蒂夫颤抖的身躯……肯定都是那倒霉催的录像带害的，没错，他就是知道，现在他光是想想自己提了这个主意都忍不住想狠狠踹自己一脚！

然而，当他坐到史蒂夫旁边的沙发上想安慰他的时候，他的理智终于从半睡半醒中回归了。他花了好一会儿才意识到史蒂夫没有在哭也并不沮丧。史蒂夫是在笑……不对，是笑的抽搐了，不知道有什么好笑的事，他气都喘不匀了呜咽了好一会儿。

巴基这边则是有点尴尬，亏得自己刚才还这么担心，要知道睡了这么久要想不清楚事情也不是他的错。而且他总是忍不住对史蒂夫任何伤心的迹象过度反应，他就是对自己男朋友有极其强烈的保护欲想要安抚他，这已经深深埋进了他的潜意识里了，就算是他睡着做梦也不会忘。

“这他妈——史蒂夫……史蒂夫！”巴基猛抽一口气。他伸出手去，小心地晃了晃史蒂夫的肩膀让他注意到自己。“史蒂夫！你他妈的在笑什么？！”

“别问他了，过去的三分钟里他笑的都说不出话了，”旁边一个声音说道。巴基抬头，看到山姆极其迷惑但又相当愉快的表情。事实上，周围的其他人都是这幅表情，大概是在不适与完全的愉快之间的一种情绪。斯科特，小辣椒和克林特都是一脸惊恐，而山姆和娜塔莎对这两个超级战士的异常举动丝毫不惊讶。房间的另一边，托尼在不停的走来走去，他的手机紧贴在耳朵旁边，空出来的那只手端着一杯苏打水。虽然他说的话不大听得清，但是巴基可以听到一些嘀嘀咕咕的行话，还有他不时和电话那边的人抱怨着“录像带”还有“花蝴蝶”之类的话。

巴基摇了摇头，让自己回到现实中来，他对上史蒂夫的眼睛，艰难的咽了口唾沫问。“所以……呃……大家今天早上都过得怎么样啊？”他一脸温顺。现在他才发现他的队伍有多么支持他。结果本来会变得很糟糕的，也可能完全没问题；他本来就清楚这个主意得到的结果很可能非常糟。唯一让他觉得安慰的是要是复仇者们因为他拍了部色情片就把他赶出去的话，史蒂夫会毫不犹豫的和他一起走，而复仇者们是绝对不会冒着失去史蒂夫的风险赶走巴基的。

山姆哼了一声捏了捏鼻梁，缓解他即将到来的偏头痛。“还装得像是个无辜的傻瓜一样。我们可没打算以想过来就看到你们俩昨晚干了什么。事实上，他妈的整个世界都没做好这个准备看这堆鬼玩意儿。”山姆把一个平板电脑推到巴基手里，给他看刚才大家正在看的东西。然后就走出房间了。“该死的，我帮你们俩擦屁股都没钱拿的……”

巴基眨眨眼，他的注意力集中在面前的屏幕上。在首页上，他的性爱录像带已经超过了三万次的点击率，而且还在不断地增长着。过去的十二个小时里，巴基和史蒂夫的关系已经像病毒一样传播开来，整个世界都拿到了他们表演的独家席位。突然间，巴基的不安都消失了，抿出一个挖苦的笑容扫了一眼队员们。“我就理解成你们把我们的视频全都从头看到尾了。准备提点意见吗？我还觉得我应该和史蒂夫拍一个系列的呢。”

房间对面，有玻璃破碎的声音。每个人都转过头，看见托尼站在巨幕旁边，揉着眼睛惊愕地看了巴基和史蒂夫一眼。“你们俩拍了部黄片。你们俩。拍了。黄片，”他重复道，似乎是气的不知道该说什么好。“虽然我还蛮喜欢你们两个冻成冰的老爷爷让你们的翘臀之夜“精”彩纷呈，但是我们要现实点啊伙计们。你们这摊子烂事儿真是要把公关部的人弄死了！我说真的，有两个人已经心脏病发作了！又不是说您们俩不知道什么叫鲁莽。你们是不是真的疯了？”他前后走来走去然后绝望地挥舞着胳膊。“等等。重来一遍。捣蛋鬼先生可能是疯了。但是罗杰斯先生你呢？我还以为你更懂事儿呢？”

“什么？”史蒂夫气喘吁吁地坐起来，脸上带着纯洁无辜的表情看向托尼。“他们对我们的感情关系指手画脚的。我们只不过是给他们完整的，毫无保留的真相，让他们看看我们的感情生活到底是怎么样的。”

“我说过这件事会平息下来的。我说过如果你们俩要是保持低调的话会没事儿的，但是不行——，你们就非要把整件事变成你们的大屌龙卷风！”托尼说。“整件事后续的清理工作会非常的艰巨，而且会让最开始那篇文章的热度大大增加，我对形势的把控非常恰当的。该死的，你们两个还说索科维亚事件是我疯了呢。你们俩才是疯到家了，今天下午三点之前每人写份纸质检讨交给我！”

“什么，你是说我们做错了么？”巴基冷静地问。他把胳膊肘撑在沙发上，冲着托尼笑的一脸明媚。“我得辩护一下，我们可都没露出屌或者那之类的东西……”

“感谢上帝你们没有，因为我非常确信要是发生那种事儿的话所有的公关部员工都会辞职的，”小辣椒说。

巴基无视她的话，狡猾地笑着看托尼。“所以你的意思是你们都把视频看到结尾了对吗。每个人都看了，我和史蒂夫拍的色情片。你们感觉如何啊？”

“坦白说，我觉得自己都被玷污了我要去洗个澡，”克林特说。“我刚刚看了你们俩在自己屋里做的下流事，现在我开始怀疑你们屋里传来的每一丁点噪音的纯洁性。托尼，我要换宿舍，救命。”

托尼自动忽略克林特继续加大火力吐槽。“这件事最糟糕的部分就是我其实还有点嫉妒你们俩。虽然我之前玩的那么疯，但是我从来没自己拍过色情片。每个人都有完全玩疯了的时候，你只需要15分钟的机会之窗就能在公众面前大显身手，我居然浪费时间在喝酒，尿在钢铁侠制服里这种事情上。”

“我的天啊你尿在那里面了？”斯科特一脸恶心的从电话里抬起头说。“我刚碰过那玩意儿，就昨天！而且吃饭之前还没洗手！”

“那怎么了，小虫虫，你一直摆弄昆虫谋生，最好的朋友是个大嘴巴前重刑犯而且个人卫生状况很值得怀疑。”托尼反驳道。“不管怎么说，那套制服都有自己的过滤系统。我为了长时间飞行专门设计的，你甚至可以喝——”

“好了，我真的觉得史蒂夫和巴基用狗狗式开干没有喝托尼的尿那么诡异了，所以我们能回到正题了吗？”克林特打断他，似乎被这个话题恶心的不行。

巴基笑的直不起腰来，脑门靠在沙发后面。他旁边的史蒂夫只是惊呆了地看着托尼，这才发现他们的领袖多么坦率。巴基觉得最好还是由自己先开口吧，他大喘一口气憋住笑然后问托尼。“所以你嫉妒我们俩。这倒是个新鲜事儿，考虑到我们只不过超级士兵而已，你是说你也想这样来一发么，史塔克？”

“那个……我绝对不会想到这种东西的。这里的每个人都可以做我的证人，我永远深爱着我的女朋友而且绝对对超级士兵的鸡巴没有非分之想。”托尼用手抓了抓自己蓬松的头发然后夸张地喘了口气。“这事儿到此为止，你们俩真是要整死我了。我得再喝一杯，还需要一个心理医生也难怪。又或者两个同时进行。我必须得喝点什么才能忘掉这些破事儿。你们俩都不准再靠近我的工作室，我不想知道你们这俩变态要拿我的工具做什么。”

“嘿，大家听着，”娜塔莎突然出声了，打断了这场对话。每个人都转过身去看她瞪大了眼睛盯着自己手机的样子。等她把眼睛从电话上拿下来的时候，有点高兴的笑着看了他们一眼。“你们的性爱录影带被转发到推特上去了，从关于你们的文章以及话题数量来看，我觉得你们现在大概和卡戴珊一样有名了。”娜塔莎继续捧着手机，伸手捏了捏托尼的腮帮子。“不好意思托尼，看来你尿在制服里的事儿已经是过去式了。”

“哦我的天啊！”托尼大喊大叫的。“我受够了！我得在你们弄死我之前赶紧离开这里。星期我，把我锁在工作室里，我发誓，要是谁进来的话，就让小笨手拿灭火器喷他。我需要新的队友。新的生活。我得大醉一场谁也别拦着我。”说完，托尼急吼吼地跑出了房间，只留下一串脏话，而星期五刚被唤醒正高兴的对每个人打招呼询问他们的需求。托尼一离开，小辣椒立马告辞跟了上去。不知道是不是担心他自己闷在实验室里会闷出病来，大家也说不准。

“所以呃，”克林特又开始说话了。他转过身去面对着巴基和史蒂夫，略微笑了笑。“刨去整个国家的人看着你们做爱灵魂破碎的可能性……你们感觉如何？”

巴基不耐烦地哼了一声。看着史蒂夫，史蒂夫冲他的方向耸了耸肩，舒坦的笑了笑。“老实说，我觉得相当好，不管怎么说大家都会反对我们的关系的，所以……我们觉得告诉他们我们的爱情生活实际情况挺好的。”

“我觉得，你确实做到了。”斯科特说。“我非常确定整个世界都清楚你们邋遢的性生活是怎么样的，但是我非常确信他们不清楚这对体力的要求有多高。我是说，我都没想到能这么柔韧。不——不是说我想象过你们俩上床或者其他什么东西。但是……妈的，我很确定你们能让一半以上的姑娘都感到羞愧，可能还有很多男人，大家的春梦里肯定都有过这样热辣的肌肉线条，太性感了。”

“让我猜猜，你也是其中一个羞愧的男人么？”娜塔莎调戏他。她挑起眉毛看着斯科特，眼见着这个前任大盗羞红了脸。

“不——我不是！我没有！”斯科特反驳道。“我是说——其实那个……哎呀我——”斯科特嘴都打结了干脆闭口不在讲话，盯着巴基和史蒂夫看了一会儿就赶紧夸张地跑开了。“你们懂得，我要去……那个我还是去锻炼锻炼吧，省的继续说下去羞辱自己。”

巴基笑了，胳膊搭在脑袋后面在他身后喊。“你自己干的时候可别想着我们杂技演员一样的床技啊。我非常确定穿着蚁人制服勃起的话，可能会对你生殖器的信心造成严重打击的。”

“我恨死你个倒霉催的了，巴恩斯！”

克林特走后，巴基和史蒂夫躺倒在一起，笑着去看大家对他们录影带的各种反应。

巴基完全不知道其他人对他们这事儿怎么看，但要是复仇者都觉得没什么的话，那这绝对是只会是一件乐事。

房间另一头传来了清嗓子的声音。巴基还是笑的直不起腰来，好不容易擦掉眼泪坐起来。克林特和娜塔莎——屋里剩下的只有他们两个队员了——两人都盯着嬉皮笑脸的超级战士就好像觉得他们完全疯了一样（说实话，巴基很确信他们就是觉得他和史蒂夫疯了）。娜塔莎决定先打破尴尬的现状，她含糊地指了指平板电脑。“所以我其实还挺高兴看到你们俩享受自己造成的骚乱的，但是我觉得我得给你们普及一点常识。你们知道的吧，托尼说的没错。外面的新闻报道和政治家都快要疯了，早就有很多负面反馈了。如果你们不想看到他们的反应的话最好是最近不要上网。或者说，连出门都免了。”

“我不害怕他们说了什么，”史蒂夫说，自信地看了娜塔莎一眼。他的蓝眼睛里闪着光，笑容里隐藏着怒气，坚定地扬起下巴。“难道你还没注意到么，我们不是那种会低调行事的人。如果他们无论如何都要说我们的坏话的话，那我觉得告诉他们我们到底在想什么才是最好的办法。”

“大多数人只是在推特上发表愤怒的言论。而不是拍部色情片作为反击，”克林特嘲讽道。他穿过房间，抓起平板电脑浏览录像下面的评论。“但是哥们，你们得看看下面的这些评论。我觉得很多人其实是和你站在同一立场的，史蒂夫。这个，我倒是有点惊讶，你们俩在床上比我还变态。”

巴基笑了，眼睛盯着克林特手里的平板。他不记得自己解释过他们为什么要拍这个片子啊。现实世界的人才没那种直觉能感受到他在想什么呢，所以他们怎么知道的？他看了一眼史蒂夫，对方满眼的无辜。“史蒂夫，他在说什么？”

史蒂夫只是耸耸肩，笑的和之前没什么分别。不过，他说话之前，娜塔莎清了清嗓子让她们注意过来。“我觉得你们俩需要聊一会儿。克林特，我们应该给他们点时间。”

克林特溜出房间的时候给巴基了一个我懂得的表情，这下巴基就更糊涂了，笑容也慢慢平静下来。也许他们是不想进行这种尴尬的对话了，但是还是有什么不对的地方。“娜塔莎，你们到底他妈的在说什么？”

娜塔莎只是笑了笑，就是那种她知道什么别人不知道的事情的蠢蠢的笑容，慢慢地清理了一下自己的指甲。“你了解史蒂夫，我觉得你身为间谍比我之前想的还不够格。”她冲着两人挥挥手就转头走了，屁股性感地晃来晃去。“祝贺你们啦。如果每个人对自己的感情都这么有安全感的话，这个世界一定会美好的多。”

说完娜塔莎就消失了，留史蒂夫和巴基在那里盯着视频。巴基立马扭过头去看史蒂夫，眼睛怀疑地眯了起来。“好了，说话！到底他妈的发生了什么？”他命令道。

史蒂夫清清嗓子，在巴基的审视下难为情地动了动。沉默了一会儿，史蒂夫躲开巴基热切的目光再次拿起了平板。“前天晚上你睡着之前，我把原来的视频从硬盘里移除了换上了一个新的。新的视频最后又多加了一段，我觉得需要让全世界看到的东西。”

巴基听着史蒂夫羞涩的解释。那一瞬间，他有些不知道自己是不是应该为了反应过激逼问史蒂夫感到内疚，又或者单纯的觉得高兴。他并没有犹豫多久就决定还是高兴好了，他伸出手，用金属手指梳理着史蒂夫的头发。“你做了什么非常肉麻的事对不对？你怎么不直接告诉我？你是不是觉得我会生气你自己偷偷加了别的东西进去？”

史蒂夫摇摇头。“不，我不觉得你会生气。我只是想给你个惊喜。”

“那就让我惊喜一下，”巴基冷着一张脸。周围的气氛像湿抹布一样，让他们觉得略微的有点不舒服。当这种不适加重的时候，巴基夸张地叹了口气，挥了挥手。“好了好了……让我看看。”

史蒂夫犹豫了，虽然这也没什么可害羞的。但他一直盯着平板电脑上的按键，手指紧紧地抓着这个机器好像害怕弄掉似的。花了好长时间才鼓起勇气把平板交出去，等他递给巴基的时候，手指紧紧地抓住巴基的手，又多拖了一会儿。

巴基吃了一惊，突然对自己即将要看的东西有点紧张。他不知道为什么……不管史蒂夫在他们的视频里加了什么都不可能比巴基之前记忆里的东西还要糟糕。想到这一点，他深吸一口气，平复了下心跳，点击了播放键。

巴基咬着下嘴唇盯着电脑。最开始的部分和他记忆中一样，几个镜头合在一起再加上史蒂夫和他之前挑的背景音乐。不过，才过了几分钟一切都不一样了。第一点不一样的就是录像带的剪辑。本来应该出现的是史蒂夫抓住巴基被反绑住的手，现在变成了一双手温柔地抓在胯骨的位置。巴基不自觉地开始喘粗气，看着视频慢慢播放，极尽所能的着重描写他们性事的粗暴和快感。

整个视频里比原版剪辑里多了昼夜交替的部分。相比他们一起编辑的，色情，角度广泛，极尽裸露的版本，这一版本有更多近景，温柔的场景，亲吻还有两人之间轻柔的抚摸。他们两人清晰且全裸的干着彼此的镜头被完全切掉了，只剩下情侣之间做爱的温存和亲密拥抱的瞬间。镜头捕捉到的小小的吻，手指的抚摸，或者嘴唇贴到皮肤上的部分，让整个视频都变得浪漫至极，和巴基之前看到的完全不一样。

巴基看着他们的录像带，眼睛瞪得有碟子那么大。他旁边的史蒂夫不适地扭动着，很显然是担心巴基可能，哪怕是只有一点点，觉得视频的内容变了心里不高兴。  

但是巴基没有生气。相反，巴基相当的感动，他伸手紧紧地抓住史蒂夫的手。“史蒂夫……”巴基声音沙哑。他清了清嗓子，胸口里的千般感受叫嚣着喷涌而出。“史蒂夫……到底——”

“你先继续看，”史蒂夫低声说。

巴基眨眨眼，他听史蒂夫的闭上了嘴。史蒂夫让他继续看下去让他觉得有种奇妙的愉悦感，之前的犹豫一扫而光。他有些奇怪史蒂夫的态度怎么突然变了，不过还是决定等看完录像带再听史蒂夫的解释。

心里想着这个，他打开了平板，点了播放键后坐到了沙发垫上。不久之前，视频还停留在他们不是那么色情的性爱录像带内容上，视频又亮了起来，上面出现的画面是史蒂夫坐在他们的电脑前面。这一部分的视频画质很不一样，巴基几乎可以确定这应该是网络摄像头，而不是他们从娜塔莎那里借来的那个摄像机。从房间里的布局来看，巴基估计这是他们基地的网络摄像头，而不是公寓电脑上的。

录像带里的史蒂夫自己坐在电脑前面，没穿上衣，惆怅地笑着。时不时地就朝身后看看然后再看回摄像头。等他鼓起勇气开口说话的时候，表情里满是自豪感。他靠的离电脑更近了一点，胳膊肘放在桌子上，好在他小声说话的时候捂住麦克风。

“嘿，所以…….我以前从来没有拍过这样的视频，请你们原谅我，要是我看起来有点……好吧，非常尴尬的话，”史蒂夫低声的笑了一会继续说。“那么……我觉得有必要消除一下你们的顾虑，你们看到的视频里的人真的是我和巴基。你们可能在想为什么我想把这个视频发出来。”

视频里的史蒂夫用力的咽了口唾沫，眼睛飘闪到一边一会儿然后继续直勾勾的盯着镜头，“请原谅我这么小声说话，我不想把他吵醒。但是额——”他停了下来，伸手去拿摄像机。他小心地把摄像机镜头拉近转向他身后的大床。史蒂夫仔细地调整场景，对准巴基，对方正蜷在床单下面抱着个枕头睡得昏天黑地。史蒂夫让摄像头在巴基身上多停留了一会儿然后又转会自己。“这个视频是想告诉每一个怀疑我和巴基关系的人，你们到底错的有多离谱。那位美丽的，平静地睡着的男人被全世界的人残忍的称之为恐怖分子和邪恶的罪犯，而他根本没做过那种事。最起码不是自愿做的。”

“在过去的一个世纪里，巴基经历了一般人想都不敢想的事情。他扛住了，从难以想象的恐惧中存活下来，并且努力的朝着好的方向努力，甚至比之前还要强大。我就在他身边看着他振作起来，见证他的挣扎和成功，并且一如既往地支持他。当然，我们前行的道路上也遇到了很多阻碍：战争，争斗，死亡，复活……巴基过过苦日子，也有过好时光。我也是一样。我无法想象他的生命里到底经受过多大的苦难，我甚至不想让他再面对这样邪恶的事情。

但事实是，巴基不能不承受很多人每天都会经历的噩梦：被指指点点，被嘲笑，被仇恨，只因为他们不了解巴基。巴基不是犯人或者恶棍，我永远都不会改变这个想法，因为我懂他。从我们还是孩子的时候我就认识他了，我永远都坚信他是个善良，温柔的好人。天啊，巴基是唯一一个一直相信和支持我所有决定的人，即使是在战争中跟在我身后献出生命的时候也是一样。这样的男人值得更多的尊重，而现在他很显然没有被好好对待。”

“那么现在我们来谈谈他因为我受到的非议。我非常失望你们说我和一个坏人恋爱了的事情。毫无疑问，这是别人对我说过的最不公平和最残忍的话，而且我还是从贫民窟里长大，瘦弱纤细不受重视的人。所以我不禁要告诉你们巴基到底有多么善良可爱，同时也要传达给你们我的信念和想法。能爱着这样一个优秀的男人对我来讲永远都是最奢侈的事情，不管你们说什么都不会改变这一点。”

“没错，我深爱着巴基。我已经爱了他好多年了。不……基本上我的一生都爱着这个人。他是我身上发生过的最美好的事情，能够拥有这样一个迷人的伴侣我觉得自己是全世界最幸运的男人。如果有人再伤害他我也绝对不会善罢甘休。”视频里的史蒂夫停顿了下，咽了口口水继续说。“所以……我想告诉你们所有人，你们说的话一点都不会改变我的想法，我没有开玩笑。巴基绝对不可能强迫我爱上他或者控制我和他上床，因为说实话，你们还没出生之前我就和他恋爱上床了。所以……随便你们要怎么说我们都可以。爱信不信，要是你们这么扭曲事实晚上能睡得好点的话。不过你们要知道，我们就是这样的人，我们就是这么想事情的。还有巴基，当你看到这段录像的时候……我想让你知道，你就是我的一切，无论怎么样我都会为你而战。直到时间的尽头，宝贝儿。我爱你。”视频里的史蒂夫笑了笑向镜头致敬，然后说：“美国队长敬上。非常感谢你们赋予我抒发自己感受的自由。晚安，全世界。”

说完，视频就结束了。巴基盯着手里的机器好一会儿，竭力地克制住喉咙里蔓延的像洪水一样的情绪。他因为史蒂夫的话湿了眼眶。以前从未被这样触碰过灵魂的最深处。他手指颤抖着把平板电脑扔在了桌子上，甚至说不出话来。他和史蒂夫确实拍了很多镜头可以用来剪切成一部美妙的小电影，但是史蒂夫最后的那番话才是最值得他感动的。

这个了不起的男人，这个男人从战争，死亡，新世纪到来，中存活下来，经历了所有你所能想象到的困难，却刚刚向全世界宣布他全身心的相信着巴基值得他的爱意和尊重。巴基被幸福感所淹没，真的。他从未觉得自己配得上史蒂夫的爱意，即使是在大萧条期间两人一无所有的时候。他从未觉得自己配得上史蒂夫的忠诚，即使是这两位超级战士在二战期间救了彼此的性命。而现在，巴基给无辜的人造成了那么多痛苦和损失之后，他必然是觉得自己不值得史蒂夫的原谅或是祝福的。

但史蒂夫就这样，比站在公寓的房顶上还要高调地，站在大大的舞台上向全世界宣布，说他全心全意地爱着巴基，无条件的支持他，愿意为此做任何事给全世界的人看证明自己的心意。

巴基慢慢地喘着气，使劲儿的眨着眼睛，这样眼泪才不会流出来。但是巴基没来得及隐藏自己的感情。他刚一伸手擦掉眼泪，就感觉史蒂夫的胳膊抱住了他，把他拉得更近一些。巴基立刻瘫软在史蒂夫的胸口，脸埋进他的胸肌里，温暖的肉体和汹涌而至的情绪像是蚕茧一样把他一层层包裹起来。

“该死的……你一向很擅长即兴演讲，”巴基说，他的声音闷闷的。他摇了摇头，胡乱摸索着想把脸颊上的泪擦干，终于鼓足勇气对上史蒂夫的目光。“宝贝……你说的都是认真的吗……？”

“当然了，”史蒂夫说。他靠近了，用鼻子磨蹭巴基的脸颊叹了口气。“我说的每一个字都是真的。我很抱歉换掉视频的时候没告诉你。我是真的想给你个惊喜。”

“但是你是什么时候把这个剪辑出来的？我们光是弄第一个视频就一起剪辑了四天！”巴基问。

“我这个周都没怎么睡觉，”史蒂夫笑了。“我真的很高兴我们没把第一个放上去，不然后果一定不堪设想。新的视频没那么糟糕大家都还骂声不断呢……”

“也许这是因为他们还是把我们当成老爷爷看待，”巴基哼了一声。“该死的史蒂夫……现在我觉得自己等着拍另一个视频实在是太混蛋了。这个更有意义……更美好。我真是个混球儿——”

“别这么说，”史蒂夫打断他。“我们一起做好的那一个，这才是最重要的。我也想拍的。而且，我没有把第一个视频删掉。”

巴基犹豫了，眉毛困惑地抬了起来。史蒂夫笑了，顺着他肩膀朝着大厅示意。“还在我们的电脑里面的。那个只是为了我们自己找乐子的，你懂吗？还有这个放到网上去的？都用的是同样的材料……不过是剪辑的不一样而已。”史蒂夫靠近巴基，在他的眼皮上落下一吻然后使劲儿的闻他的味道。“所以如果你因为拍了第一个视频觉得自己是混蛋的话，那我也是。保持公平，懂吗？”

巴基点点头。他考着史蒂夫，抱着他就像拥抱了全世界一样；事实上，这就是他的整个世界。他把脑袋靠在史蒂夫的肩膀上，让自己每天都穿着的盔甲和防备都卸下来，把自己缩成小小的一团舒适的依偎在史蒂夫的怀里。

通常情况下巴基不会放任自己过得这么惬意，尤其是在其他人能看见的时候。但是事实是他现在根本一点都不在乎这些事儿。最要紧的是紧紧地搂住他旁边这个完美的男人，这是上天赐给他的礼物，简直不能要求更多了。

“所以……”巴基开口了。他抬头看史蒂夫，犹豫了一会儿。史蒂夫迷惑地看了他一眼，伸手用指头摩擦巴基的脸颊。“就算你说我多愁善感也好，不过这是不是意味着我余生都要和你一起度过了，直到我们再一次……死掉？”

史蒂夫笑了。他扯过巴基的金属手掌，轻轻地亲吻他的指节。“是啊，没错。我的意思是，如果你一直支持我的话，那我们就要共度余生了。”

“噢，我当然会支持你的啊，”巴基愉快地咕噜着。他极其坚定地看了史蒂夫一眼，把额头贴在他脸颊上。“说实话，不管你准备什么姿势插进来我都会支持住的。”

史蒂夫有些生气的叹了口气，之前的温情都因为巴基的话有点变味儿了。“你认真的么？”他顺从地问。“我刚刚准备了一部非常有意义的，感人的录像带，在你面前展示了我的整个灵魂，你居然这时候开黄腔。天啊我到底为什么和你在一块儿？”

“好吧，公平点说，你的示爱宣言是我们拍了色情片之后拍得，所以你也没资格说我，罗杰斯。”

史蒂夫哼了一声，所有的怒气都融化了继续说道。“好吧被你逮到了。但是严格来说，你确实是和我绑在一起了巴恩斯。”史蒂夫靠上前去，亲了亲巴基的脖子，挑逗地揉搓着那里的皮肤。“我真的希望你做好准备跟我和我的那堆破事儿过上几十年。因为我们一直就是麻烦不断。”

“放马过来吧，大个子，”巴基含情脉脉地说。说完，他坐直了，朝着他室友逃走的门口那边看了一眼。“所以，讲真的，为什么每个人都那个反应，是因为他们觉得那个视频不体面，还是演出来的？”

史蒂夫耸了耸肩。“据我所知，反应是很强烈没错。不过这样的话，娜塔莎几年前对我的评价就说得通了。”

“什么评价？”巴基好奇地问。

史蒂夫犹豫了，脸上顿时浮上一层粉色。“唔，好吧……当时我们发现是你杀了弗瑞的时候，她和我从皮尔斯还有本该是神盾局但其实是九头蛇的人手下逃出来。为了躲开那些人，她在一个购物商场里亲了我，还问我是不是战争以来第一次接吻。很显然，我看上去实在是太纯真了，大家依旧觉得很迷惑我居然也有性欲。”

巴基本来正认真地听着史蒂夫的解释。然而当史蒂夫提到娜塔莎的吻的时候，巴基思想的小货车尖叫着冒烟了，突然大喘气拽着史蒂夫的胳膊让他停了下来。“等会儿，等等…….娜塔莎亲你了？！”巴基愤怒地问。

史蒂夫点点头，愧疚的笑了笑但略有些报复意味。“是啊……我是说，当时整个神盾局的安保人员都在找我们。只有这样我们才能顺利脱身不引起太多注意。”

“哦当然了，我想和你休息的时候去Kanoodle吃饭都不行，但是娜塔就能跟你大庭广众的接吻。这可不大公平，”巴基抱怨道。他朝后一仰靠在沙发垫子上，叉着胳膊气呼呼地瞪史蒂夫。“好了，我收回之前说的话。那你和我，在训练场来一发……不非得是现在，先生。你觉得这个主意怎么样？”

“放松点那不过是为了分散敌人的注意力，”史蒂夫偷笑。他抬起手，搂着巴基的肩膀去亲他，好让他平静下来。该死的，单单是一个吻巴基的怒气就全都消了，真是奇迹。“我对他绝对没有那种意思，而且我愿意做任何事证明给你看，这你是知道的。我保证，宝贝。”

巴基眯起眼睛，手指紧紧地抓着史蒂夫的腰。“好了，好了，我相信你。我只是觉得生气你怎么没想着出任务的时候和我用这个方法分散敌人注意啊。我们可是有很多机会的，宝贝儿，我一定会确保我们将来的任务里不会出现这种失误，你只能看着我！”

史蒂夫听了他的话大笑起来，他的笑容让巴基最后一丝不安也消失了。他当然知道自己丝毫没有必要嫉妒娜塔莎的吻，但是史蒂夫这么理智也不能阻止他想要把原始版本的录像带给基地的每个人（队员或者其他人什么的都行）看的冲动，这样他们就知道以后别想调戏史蒂夫了。

巴基的脑子里迅速飞转着各种疯狂的想法，突然灵光一闪想到了什么。他坐了起来，无视了史蒂夫好气的询问声，笑着站了起来。“嘿，史蒂夫。你还记得那次托尼把我的胳膊卸下来拿到实验室说是要在凹槽里加led灯的事儿么？他跟我道歉说会帮我做个新的手臂，但是我说我会找机会报复回来的？”史蒂夫点点头表示自己想起这段儿了，巴基一脸邪恶地说。“我觉得我找到了一个完美的报复方法……”

* * *

 

巴基和史蒂夫大约花了十分钟的时间去查找，解码，把原始版性爱录像带用星期五的电子设备系统发给托尼。

托尼用了六分钟浏览视频。

还没喝完一杯龙舌兰就听到了一声尖叫，这大概是史蒂夫和巴基这么长时间以来对队友做的最成功的恶作剧了。毫无疑问，任务完成。


End file.
